Nunca Digas Nunca
by Diva97
Summary: Nick y Jeff se odian desde que se conocieron. Desafortunadamente para ellos que comparten la misma habitación y amigos ... Pero las cosas van a cambiar un poco. Esta historia Le pertenece a " SamanthaBlackingryffindor " La traducción es mia
1. Nunca digas Nunca

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece .. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy … Esta historia Tampoco me pertenece , Le pertenece a " SamanthaBlackingryffindor " La traducción es mia ja espero que les guste besos

Disfruten su lectura

"Cállate Duval, tú nosabes nada de mí" Jeff dijo enojado.

"Ah, y tu si me conoces?" Nick disparó de nuevo.

"Yo sé que tú eres sólo un niño malcriado que se queja cada vez que no consigue lo que quiere!" dijo jeff

"Cállate Sterling! Mi familia puede tener dinero, pero eso no me hace un niño mimado!"

"Chicos por favor paren.. -" Dijo Blaine

"No te metas en esto Blaine! Esto es asunto tuyo!" Nick le gritó a Blaine interrumpiéndolo.

"No le hables a él de esa manera!" Jeff le gritó también.

"¿Quién eres tú para obligarme ? Mi madre ?" Y con eso Nick se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¡Vuelve! Todavía no he terminado contigo!" Jeff gritó.

"Pero yo si!" Nick dijo lo suficientemente alto sólo por el otro chico escuchara.

Nick estaba hirviendo de rabia. Había empezado con un simple empujón en el pasillo, y Nick ni siquiera lo hizo propósito.

Nick y Jeff no se soportaban, todo comenzó en su primer año de estudios, pero ni Nick ni Jeff podían decir por qué.

El gran problema en todo esto es que los dos niños tenían que compartir su habitación de la residencia. Intentaron varias veces cambiar de habitación con otras personas, pero nunca tuvieron éxito. Así que el hecho de que tenían que verse todos los días no ayudaba en absoluto, ya era bastante insoportable el hecho de que compartían los mismos amigos y que también compartieran el mismo cuarto lo hizo aún peor.

Nick entró en su habitación compartida y cerro (golpe) la puerta detrás de él. " Hay maldición ! ¿Cómo se atreven? Yo no soy un niño malcriado! Si lo fuera yo no estaría metido en esta escuela en el primer lugar ... " Nick dijo enojado mientras caminaba por la habitación. "_Pero sin duda el es muy caliente cuando está enojado ..."_ -dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. _¡No! Mantén tu control..! Nick_ se corrigió.

No era la primera vez que el chico de pelo oscuro tenía este tipo de pensamientos acerca del rubio, la primera vez que había estado en un sueño, uno de "_esos_ sueños". Esas Imágenes brillaban detrás de los ojos cerrados de Nick y rápidamente les abrieron y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro y trató de empujar esos pensamientos a un lado, pero no era tan fácil como parecía.

Agarro su ropa deportiva y se cambio, doblo su uniforme y lo puso en la cama. Antes de salir (ya en sus pantalones cortos de deporte y camiseta) tomó su iPod y puso el sonido a su máximo volumen .

Tan pronto como Nick dio un paso fuera de los terrenos de la escuela empezó a correr, corrió tan rápido como pudo y, siempre y cuando sus pulmones y las piernas le permitían.

Esta fue la mejor manera para Nick para despejar su mente. Corría hasta que estaba completamente agotado, con la mente demasiado ocupada para pensar en todo lo que no quería pensar.

Cuando Nick sintió como sus piernas y los pulmones estaban a punto de estallar que se desaceleró y se detuvo. Nick se apoyó contra la pared y esperó a que su respiración se calmara mientras que la música sonaba aun fuerte en sus oídos .

Le tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Nick pudo respirar normalmente otra vez, ya estaba sudando pero no estaba lo suficientemente cansado.

Nick se enderezó y empezó a correr de nuevo. Esta vez un poco más lento, y en su mente comenzó a cantar junto con la música que estaba escuchando.

Más de una hora pasó hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente y volvió a su habitación.

"Ese muchacho me molesta!" Jeff dijo cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con Nick. Afortunadamente él no estaba allí, bien porque Jeff no quería ver al otro chico.

Blaine siguió a Jeff en el interior con un suspiro. "Vamos Jeff. No es tan malo! Creo que los dos serían grandes amigos si se llegaran a conocerse mejor ."

"Ugh.. Nunca ..." Jeff dijo arrojando su bolso al piso .

"Nunca digas nunca ...!" Blaine dijo más feliz de lo que parecía .

Jeff resopló, sus ojos se posaron en la cama de Nick y en su uniforme que estaba cuidadosamente doblado. "Por lo menos no es desordenado ..." Dijo.

"Sí ... Tuviste suerte con eso. Thad es un desastre." Blaine dijo, y Jeff se rió.

El teléfono de Blaine zumbó y Jeff miró a Blaine y lo vio sonriéndole como un idiota al teléfono. "Déjame adivinar. Kurt?" – dijo jeff

"Blaine asintió con la cabeza." Él acaba de salir de su escuela ... "Blaine miró a Jeff con sus ojos de cachorro, Jeff rodeo los ojos y dijo.

"Puedes irte. No es necesario que te quedes ..."

Blaine sonrió. "Gracias Jeff! ..."

"Sí, sí, sí ... Sé que soy impresionante." Jeff dijo en tono de burla.

Blaine rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación. "Nos vemos mañana Jeff ..." Entonces se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. "Debes tratar de hablar con Nick. No discutir. Hablar".

"No va a suceder." Jeff dijo antes de que Blaine cerrara la puerta.

Sin nada mejor que hacer Jeff agarro su bolso de nuevo para sacar sus libros y comenzó a estudiar . Pero, por supuesto, después de cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba cansado de estudiar, así que sacó una revista de cómics y se recostó a su cama.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, Jeff alzo la mirada. _ " error "._ Pensó para sí mismo. Nick entró en la habitación sin decir una palabra, su camiseta estaba completamente mojada (así como el cabello de Nick) y por lo que se pega a la piel de Nick mostrando sus abdominales absolutamente perfectos.

Jeff miró hacia a su revista de nuevo y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior .Aunque Jeff quería odiar a Nick con todo lo que tenía, Nick se la hizo un poco difícil cuando apareció así en frente de él.

"¿No se suponia que Blaine estaría con nosotros?" Nick le preguntó con frialdad.

"Está con Kurt." Jeff respondió de la misma manera.

Nick desde la puerta vio a Jeff. Nick saco su teléfono y comenzó a mandar mensajes de texto. _Probablemente una disculpa a Blaine ..._ Jeff pensó, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Nick fue al baño que compartían y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Jeff oyó el agua corriendo y unos minutos después de Nick apareció de nuevo, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿No sabe el significado de la palabra camisa?_ Jeff movió incómodo en su cama.

No cambiaron más palabras para el resto de la noche. Como de costumbre, había un frío silencio entre los dos chicos, pero ninguno de ellos realmente le importaba.

Nick se fue a la cama temprano y lo mismo hizo Jeff.


	2. Las Peleas

Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenecen .. Pertenecen a Fox

Esta historia pertenece a : "SamanthaBlackinGryffindor

La Traducción es mia Disfruten la lectura

Un destello de luz golpeó la cara de Nick y se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar las cortinas de su habitación un poco abiertas. _Uf, no puedo creer que él se olvidó de cerrarlas de __nuevo__ !_ pensó mientras se levantaba, y iba a cerrar las cortinas cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rubio muchacho que seguía dormido se volvió hacia la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro. _Oh, así que tienes un sueño, ¿eh? Hora de despertar ..._

Nick deslizó las cortinas abiertas y tiró su almohada a Jeff. "¡Despierta! ¡Ya es de mañana!" Gritó.

Jeff se despertó con un grito ahogado y mientras él todavía estaba luchando por tomar aire Nick se fue al baño y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Nick oyó Jeff hablando mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"La próxima vez, cierra la maldita cortina y no voy a tener que despertar de esa manera!" Nick dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Casi podía oír al otro abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de levantarse.

"De ninguna manera Duval! ¡Sal de ahí!" Jeff dijo lanzando su puño contra la puerta del cuarto de baño. "Ayer eras el primero! Hoy es mi turno! "

"Me encantaría que intentes entrar, Sterling!" Nick dijo que su sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro.

Jeff trató de abrir la puerta, una medida inútil, ya que Nick había cerrado con llave desde el interior, Nick se echó a reír viendo perilla de la puerta moviéndose.

Jeff pateó la puerta frustrado y se fue a la cama otra vez. "Al menos, apúrate!" Dijo Jeff. "Jackass ..." Jeff murmuró después de un tiempo.

Nick se tomó todo el tiempo posible en el baño haciendo todo tan lento , incluso el simple acto de cepillarse el pelo Nick se cepillo dos veces .

"¡Date prisa! Voy a llegar tarde!" Jeff gritó frustrado después de unos minutos.

Nick no pudo encontrar más excusas para quedarse en el cuarto de baño y él también tuvo que vestirse a sí mismo, por lo que abrió la puerta y salió. Jeff saltó de la cama, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de el .

"Jesús Duval, tú eres peor que una chica!" Dijo Jeff que ya se encontraba dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño .

Nick comenzó a reírse muy alto y miró su reloj de cabecera, no había manera de Jeff llegaría a tiempo para su primera clase. Nick se cambió rápidamente, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Mientras llegaba el aula donde estaba a punto de tener su primera clase del día se dio cuenta de que algunos estudiantes ya estaban esperando fuera del aula y , vio a Blaine y rápidamente fue a hablar con él.

"Blaine! ¡Buenos días!" Blaine se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Nick volvió a hablar. "Mira, siento lo de ayer, yo no he hablado contigo sobre eso . Sólo estabas tratando de ayudar."

"Está bien Nick. Entiendo. Cuando estoy loco Yo no quiero que la gente me diga lo que no hice bien "

Nick sonrió y sonó la campana, ambos muchachos entraron en el salón de clases y se sentaron uno junto al otro.

"¿Cómo esta Kurt, por cierto?" -Preguntó Nick. "Jeff me dijo que estuvieron juntos ayer."

"Está bien ... Espera." Blaine dijo levantando la vista hacia Nick ojos brillando un poco. " has hablado con Jeff?"

Nick sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Blaine, no era la primera vez que el mostró que quería que el y Jeff fueran amigos, y últimamente él no era el único con esa idea en mente. Así que Nick decidió a decir. "Sí. ¡Por supuesto! Y esta mañana hemos hablado también! Me llamó idiota y todo! Creo que vamos a ser mejores amigos para siempre ...!" Nick dijo que la forma más sarcástica .

Blaine rodó los ojos y la profesora de francés entró en el salón de clases. Ella comenzó la lección.

"Yo no soy el único que piensa que los dos serían grandes amigos ..." Blaine dijo en voz baja a Nick después de un tiempo.

"Nunca va a pasar ..." Nick susurró a cambio.

"Nunca digas nunca ..." Blaine dijo en voz baja, mientras que Nick no escucho.

Jeff abrió la puerta de la habitación , y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño. "Maldita sea. No hay manera de que llege a la clase a tiempo !" Dijo mientras miraba el reloj.Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la habitación. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él sonó la campana, él tuvo que correr si quería entrar en clase a tiempo. _Oh, bien ..._ Él pensó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la escuela.

Llegó a su clase a tiempo, pero completamente sin aliento.

"Jeff estás bien?" David preguntó y Jeff se sentó detrás de él y de Wes.

Jeff asintió con la cabeza tratando de respirar

El profesor le llamo la atención y comenzó la lección.

Las clases de la mañana pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jeff, que esperaba a la hora del almuerzo con ansias , pero tendría que sentar en la misma mesa que Nick si quería estar con los amigos y después de esa mañana (y después de su sueño) ni siquiera quería mirar a la cara del chico de pelo oscuro.

"¿Qué pasa Jeff?" Jeff oyó a su lado mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería para el almuerzo, se dio la vuelta para ver un muy alegre Thad.

"Hey Thad!" Thad se acercó y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jeff, Jeff levantó una ceja.

"Yo te he escuchado y Ni-"

"Para". Jeff interrumpió con frialdad. "No sé lo que pasa con ustedes, pero yo no lo voy a repetir. No voy a ser amigo de Nick . "

" Jeff ... Sólo iba a decir que yo he oído que tú y Nick han estado luchando de nuevo. Pero teniendo el boxeo de hoy no quiero que ustedes dos se rompan la cara. No hay necesidad de que sus caras bonitas estén en mal estado antes de las Seccionales ... "

Jeff rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de la cafetería dejando Thad entrar primero. "No voy a prometer nada ..." Dijo Jeff.

"Que Gracioso..." Thad dijo mientras estaban recogiendo su comida.

" que es lo gracioso?" Preguntó Jeff.

"Nick dijo exactamente lo mismo."

Caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, Nick no estaba allí todavía y Jeff lo notó. "Ugh, dejar de hablar de él!" Jeff dijo que estaba sentado. "Es sólo un pequeño hijo de ..." y luego Nick se sentó en la mesa. "Las cabras! Ellas son tan lindas!"

Thad se rió, y Nick miró a Jeff con una ceja levantada. Nick se encogió de hombros y volvió a su discusión con Blaine sobre si el uso de la cantidad de gel Blaine es sana o no .

Jeff suspiró en RELIEVE, él realmente no quería una pelea por el momento, había mucha gente allí.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que Jeff?" Preguntó Blaine. "¿Crees que es saludable?" Jeff sabía que Blaine estaba esperando a que ayudase a Nick.

"Bueno, yo no veo el problema de usar mucho gel ..." Jeff dijo sorbiendo su coca-cola. Wes frunció el ceño y David le dio un codazo. "Lo que creo que no es saludable es la cantidad de tiempo que Nick pasar en el baño cada mañana. O la forma en que me despierta actualmente ." Jeff no pudo evitarlo. Y Le dio una sonrisa falsa a Nick.

"Tal vez si tu no dejaras las malditas cortinas abiertas todas las noches yo no tendría que despertarme así." Nick respondió con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro también.

"Oh .. El pequeño Nicky es demasiado sensible a la luz ..." Jeff dijo sarcásticamente.

"Cállate Sterling y crece."

Todo el mundo en la mesa estaban evitando a Nick y las caras de Jeff, Thad estaba mirando la mesa, Wes y David estaban mirándose el uno al otro y Blaine estaba mirando a un lado.

"Siempre he oído que el 'cállate' fue utilizado por aquellos que no sabenque mas decir ..." Continuó Jeff.

"Es curioso porque ayer dijiste eso para que me calle, ¿no?"

"Cállate Duval!" La expresión de Jeff se volvió mas tensa

Nick alzó las cejas y una sonrisa crecía en su rostro. El argumento de Jeff se había vuelto contra él. "Ya me voy." Nick dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Te veremos en el boxeo?" Preguntó Thad.

"Claro que lo haré ..." Nick dijo en voz baja y se fue.

El silencio cayó entre los chicos hasta que David se volvió hacia Jeff. "¿De verdad crees que eso es" Señaló el cabello de Blaine. "Es saludable?" Preguntó en un tono burlón.

"No, en realidad no ..." Jeff dijo con calma-.

Todo el mundo en la mesa rodó sus ojos.

Jeff no podiar esperar a que llege la tarde.


	3. Pierre

Jeff ya se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando los demás chicos entraron al gimnasio. Levantó la vista para ver a Blaine, Thad, Wes, David y Nick en con sus ropas deportivas. Nick estaba con sus pantalones cortos, Jeff se dio cuenta, y se mordió los labios y se volvió hacia el saco de boxeo de nuevo, golpeando más duro que antes.

"No podrías habernos esperado?" Preguntó Thad.

"No, en realidad no ..." Jeff respondió casi sin aliento. "Después de hoy realmente necesitaba esto ..." Jeff golpeó la bolsa una vez más y la agarró, lo que dejaría tirándole."¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" , Se preguntó.

"Nosotros, yo y Wes, estábamos pensando en las peleas cara a cara..." David comenzó. "Pero yo creo que no es una muy buena idea." Wes asintió.

"Sí creo que debemos seguir con el trabajo regular." Dijo Blaine.

"Eso es estúpido." Nick habló por primera vez lanzando su bolso sobre la mesa. "Sterling" Él llamó. "Empezamos ".

"Con mucho gusto ..." Jeff dijo recogiendo sus guantes.

Esto no pasó desapercibido a Jeff y Nick las miradas de sus amigos que se dirigían entre ellos, Jeff se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la plataforma donde fueron las "peleas cara a cara ". Y luego Jeff se quito la camiseta mostrando unos perfectos abdominales . Nick fingió que no lo había visto, y se saco su camiseta como siempre lo hacía.

Jeff se quedó mirando en los abdominales del otro chico antes de que él se ponga los guantes.

"Chicos, en serio creo que esto no es una buena idea ..." Dijo Blaine.

"¿Por qué? ¿No eras tú la persona que dijo que deberíamos llevarnos bien?" Nick le preguntó poniéndose sus guantes. "Bueno, ahora tendrás un momento perfecto Nick / Jeff." Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

"Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a romperle la cara al otro !" Blaine dijo abriendo los ojos un poco.

"Vamos Blaine ..." Jeff decidió decir. "Yo no le voy a romper la cara, tal vez le voy a dejar un moretón o algo ..." Dijo Jeff.

Nick se mordió los labios y se rió sarcásticamente, y luego dijo. "Vamos a ver eso. Thad, ¿quieres ser el árbitro?"

Thad miró a David, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente antes de responder. "Sí, claro".

Blaine suspiró. David y Wes agarraron una cuerda para todos y Wes lanzo una a Blaine quien atrapó con facilidad. Los tres comenzaron a saltar, mientras que Jeff y Nick fueron a su lugar y comenzó la pelea antes de Thad había dicho " comiencen ".

Jeff trató de golpear a Nick, pero Nick agarró la mano de Jeff y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Jeff se quedó sin aliento, pero mantuvo la compostura ignorando el dolor.

"Nick, por favor se cuidadoso." Thad dijo con firmeza.

"A la mierda ." Nick dijo en voz baja y trató de golpear a Jeff de nuevo.

Jeff bloqueo el movimiento de Nick y le dio una patada en el estómago, cerca del hígado. Sonrió mientras la cara de Nick demostraba dolor. "El dolor Duval?" Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

"En tus sueños Sterling!" Nick entre dientes.

"Sólo los mejores!" Jeff respondió y trató de golpear a Nick. Nick defendió el golpe con sus antebrazos.

Jeff sintió el pelo pegado a su frente debido al sudor, él negó con la cabeza rápido, pero . Cuando miró de nuevo a Nick se dio cuenta de que el otro chico se había distraído a sí mismo con algo con lo que extendió su brazo para alcanzar el rostro de Nick y tuvo éxito. Jeff lo golpeó justo en el labio inferior.

"Ok. ¡Alto!" Thad exigió. "Nick está bien?"

Nick asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a un pequeño cubo que tenían en el gimnasio y escupió en el Jeff vio un poco de sangre mezclada con la saliva de Nick y sonrió.

Nick volvió y Jeff casi podía ver el fuego en los ojos oscuros del chico de pelo negro . "Estás tan condenado Sterling." Dijo Nick. Sus labios estaban sangrando y por el tono de Nick Jeff comprendió que estaba completamente enojado.

" Adelante Duval." Jeff desafió.

El partido continuó y después de un tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos atacara, Nick agarro a Jeff desprotegido para darle un puñetazo en el ojo. Jeff casi cayó hacia atrás, pero se las arregló para mantenerse el equilibrio.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Nick le preguntó con su labio sangrando todavía. Jeff podía decir que por el tono que Nick hablaba el estaba completamente loco.

"He pasado por cosas peores ..." Jeff respondió, estaba completamente seguro de que al día siguiente iba a tener un moretón en su ojo, y apenas podía abrirlo

Iban a reiniciar el juego de nuevo cuando David se colocó entre ellos. "Basta." Él dijo con firmeza.

"No es suficiente para mí." Dijo Nick.

"Lo mismo". Dijo Jeff.

"Pero yo digo que es suficiente. Nick pon tus guantes abajo y Jeff, ve a ponerte un poco de hielo en el ojo. " Ninguno de los chicos se movió. "¡Ahora!"

Nick gruñó, levantó su camiseta del suelo, agarró su bolso y salió del gimnasio mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

" Maldicion ..". Jeff dijo que antes de recoger un poco de hielo y se sentó en el banco de la gimnasia.

Nick estaba hirviendo por dentro. Él estaba completamente furioso, no con el hecho de que Jeff le había golpeado, pero con el hecho de que él mismo se había distraído con Jeff y recibió un puñetazo por eso.

¿Qué le pasaba? Fue Jeff! El chico que odiaba tanto! ¿Por qué su mente juega estas malas pasadas? Pensamientos de Nick fueron cortados por alguien.

"¡Eh, tú!"

Nick se volvió y vio a una chica de jengibre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Charlie?"

"Supongo que soy yo!" Ella dijo en su tono burlón habitual.

Nick estaba muy confundido en este momento. Toda la ira de Nick desapareció para ser reemplazado por la confusión. "¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Wes me dijo que estabas en París!"

"Ah, y yo. He vuelto un par de semanas, y luego de vuelta a Londres." Ella respondió sonriendo. Miró a Nick de los pies a la cabeza y levantó una ceja. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu estas sin camisa?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Nick le preguntó antes de que él se viera a sí mismo. "Bien ..." Puso la bolsa en el suelo y se vistió su camiseta de nuevo.

Ella lo miró más de cerca. "¿Y por qué es tu labio esta hinchado? Y esta sangrado?"

Nick rodeo los ojos y limpió la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Levantó la vista y vio a un chico muy lindo mirándolo a unos pocos metros detrás de Charlie. Él arqueó una ceja. "Charlie?" Él la miró. "Dime que no está aquí para romper con ..."

"¡No!" Ella interrumpió Nick. "Por supuesto que no!" Volvió a mirar al chico y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia adelante sonriendo. "Se trata de Pierre. Un amigo mío. Él viene a Londres conmigo."

Pierre tomó la mano de Nick y Nick estrechó la mano del muchacho. "¿Y tu nombre?" Pierre preguntó con su acento francés.

"Nick. Nick Duval." Respondió Nick. Luego se volvió hacia Charlie. "Supongo que quieres ver Wes? Está en el gimnasio." Nick dijo que apuntan de nuevo.

La chica no llego a preguntar dónde se encontraba el gimnasio ya Wes apareció de la nada. "Charlotte? ¿Eres tu ?" Wes preguntó antes de abrasar a la chica con fuerza.

La pareja se besó y de pronto Nick se sentía incómodo, le se alejo un poco para darles más intimidad.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Pierre-preguntó Nick estaba listo para ir a su habitación.

_Ya lo hiciste ..._ Nick pensó, pero en lugar de eso, dijo. "Claro ..."

"¿Tu eres gay? O bisexual?"

"¿Cómo dices?" Nick preguntó levantando una ceja.

Pierre puso los ojos. "¿No ves lo linda que es Charlie ..."

" ella es la novia de mi amigo ..." Nick dijo con un tono de "esto-es-evidente" y su ceja levantada todavía. "Pero por eso sí. Soy gay".

La sonrisa de Pierre se hizo más amplia. "¿Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche?"

Esta pregunta Nick lo tomo totalmente desprevenido. "No, nada ..." Él tartamudeó.

"Increíble, yo te recojo a las siete. He escuchado que Lima tiene un buen restaurante llamado" Breadsticks " ( bastones ) o algo así." Y antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo más Pierre se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Nick masculló todavía aturdido.

"Aquí". Charlie puso algo en la mano. "Es su número." Nick se volvió hacia la chica. Charlie tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro .


	4. Celos y La primera Cita

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece .. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy … Esta historia Tampoco me pertenece , Le pertenece a " SamanthaBlackingryffindor " La traducción es mia ja espero que les guste besos

Disfruten su lectura

Jeff se levantó temprano en la mañana del viernes. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero su ojo derecho no se abrió más de un par de milímetros, y sentía mucho dolor . Demaciado dolor .

_Odio Duval más que nunca ..._ Pensó y se sentó, sólo para sentir un dolor en el estómago,se levantó un poco para encontrar un gran moretón en su abdomen _Ugh ..._

Se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo se daño como el infierno. Jeff gimió mientras se enderezaba.

Miró al otro chico. Nick estaba durmiendo, su labio estaba todavía un poco hinchado y tenía un corte fino en él. Jeff sonrió. _Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es lindo ... Quiero decir ... No está mal y ... Cállate Jeff. Cállate de una puta vez._ Jeff se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él, con la esperanza de que no se despertara Nick. Oyó un grito al otro lado de la puerta y un gruñido. Él sonrió de nuevo.

Jeff miró al espejo. "Oh no ..." Dijo. Tenía una herida en el ojo, una muy similar a la que tenía en su abdomen.

"que pasa Jeff? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?" Oyó Nick diciendo sarcásticamente.

"¡Cállate! Como si tu estuvieras mejor!" Jeff disparó de nuevo. Oyó un gemido de Nick y abrió la puerta, Nick se enderezó cuando vio a Jeff y trató de encubrir el hecho de que él estaba con mucho dolor. Jeff sonrió. "¿Problemas?"

"No. .." Nick murmuró. Caminó alrededor de la cama y se quitó la camisa.

Jeff echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. "Estás tan lleno de mierda." Dijo.

"Ya que viene de ti, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido." Nick Jeff dio una sonrisa falsa.

"Vamos, amigo. Debes tener una enfermedad grave si no se puede sentir eso!" Jeff señaló Nick.

Nick miró el moretón que tenía en su abdomen, que casi tenía la forma del pie de Jeff. "Mira quién habla, ojo morado." Nick dijo en defensa.

Jeff trató de rodear los ojos, pero le y se volvió hacia el interior del baño de nuevo y cerró la puerta. Jeff tendría que estar más de una hora en el baño si él quería hacer que Nick llegara tarde a sus clases, por lo que decidió mantener la venganza para otro día. Jeff debio haber estado en el cuarto de baño no más de veinte minutos, pero, por supuesto, cuando se fue Nick tuvo que hacer su comentario.

"Y tu me dices que yo me tomo mucho tiempo? En serio ¿qué estabas haciendo? Escribiendo una novela?" Nick le preguntó sarcásticamente y entró en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jeff rápidamente se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, en esa mañana no tendría ninguna clase con Nick. Las clases de la mañana pasan más rápido para Jeff, y cuando fue a sentarse a la mesa del almuerzo Nick no estaba allí todavía.

"Hey Jeff!" Dijo Thad. "Te ves ..."

"No bromas por favor." Jeff dijo secamente.

"Te Hemos advertido que no era una buena idea." Dijo Blaine. "¿Dónde está Nick de todos modos?" Preguntó mirando alrededor.

"No lo sé, pero no me quejo." Jeff dijo sorbiendo su coca-cola.

Wes rodó los ojos. "Está en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea."

"¿Por qué?" Thad preguntó perplejo. "Es viernes ... Él tendrá el fin de semana."

"Él quiere tener su fin de semana libre, o lo que sea ..." David respondió.

"Pero él tiene esta noche para hacer su tarea ..." Jeff dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera una cosa obvia.

David se encogió de hombros y Wes volvió a hablar. "Él va a tener una cita esta noche."

Todo el mundo en la mesa volvió la cabeza haci Wes. "¿Qué?" Jeff preguntó tratando de no reírse. Pero fallo y se rió un poco. "Pobre hombre!"

"Parecía muy interesado en él en realidad." Dijo Wes.

"¿Por qué?" Jeff preguntó tratando de parecer casual, pero por dentro se sentía algo que no estaba acostumbrado, no podía decifrar lo que realmente era.

Blaine se dio cuenta y levantó una ceja ante Jeff. "Problemas Jeff?"

Jeff parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué tendría problemas con eso? Nick puede salir con quien quiera., No me importa. Incluso podía ahora Daniel Radcliffe y Tom Felton. No me importa de todos modos." Sólo después de que él habló, Jeff comprendió de que había hablado demasiado. Debió haber cerrar la boca

"Estoy dectetando Celos Jeff . ". – Dijo thad que no podia creer lo que acababa de oir.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Jeff respondió muy rápido.

"Te gusta Nick ..." Blaine dijo lentamente una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. "¿No es así ...?"

"¡No!" Dijo Jeff. "No me gusta Nick! Yo no lo soporto ! Yo no lo quiero! Él siempre me ignora y me molesta ..! "

"Pero te gusta." Dijo Blaine. "Si.. te gusta cuando se pone de pie en contra de ti . ¿Te gusta cuando te vuelve loco. Apuesto a que ni siquiera savias que te gustaba …." Blaine dijo apuntando a la cara de Jeff.

"¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Esto duele como el infierno!" Fue todo lo que Jeff era capaz de decir.

"Así que usted no niega el resto?" Thad le preguntó sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que lo niego, quiero decir, no hay nada que negar!" Jeff se sonrojó. "Todos ustedes están locos! No me gusta Nick!" Se levantó y cogió su bolso. "Primero ustedes quieren que nos llevemos bien, y ahora creen que el me gusta ? Ustedes han estado viendo demasiadas películas de Disney!" Jeff dijo con enojo antes de que se fuera. Cuando salía de la cafetería Jeff notó que muchos de los estudiantes lo miraban y, ocasionalmente, susurrandose entre sí. "¿Qué, nunca vieron un ojo morado? Tomen una fotografía que va a durar más tiempo!" Jeff dijo airadamente antes de golpear la puerta de la cafetería detrás de él.

Jeff se dirigió a su habitación. No podía saber si la ira dentro de él era por lo que sus amigos acababan de decir o si era porque podrían estar en lo cierto. _No. Tu eres Jeff maldita sea ere Jeff Sterling, el individuo que odia Nick Duval. Nada más que eso._ Jeff pensó sin permitirse pensar mas en Nick

Nick estaba casi terminando con su tarea cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró, tenía un nuevo texto.

' _Hey lindo ! Charlie me dio tu número. Digo por nuestra salida de hoy -P. '_

Nick arqueó una ceja al teléfono. _lindo?_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Él escribió un texto nuevo. _"Yo como que no recuerdo estar de acuerdo con eso ... Pero si claro ... -N._

Nick termino la última respuesta de los deberes de francés y cerró los libros. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

" _Lindo! ¿Dónde nos encontramos? -P. '_ Nick casi podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Pierre.

" _Podríamos _encontrarnos en breadstix - _? -N._

" _tu me ofendes Nick. te dije que te recojeria, como un verdadero caballero. Así que déjame reformular: ¿Dónde debemos cumplir como Dalton? -P. '_

Nick rodeo los ojos. _"Sólo mandame un texto cuando estes por llegar a siete bien ?_

" _Cierto. Nos vemos en siete! -P. '_

Nick recogió sus cosas y se fue a la biblioteca y a caminar hacia su siguiente y última clase del día.

Wes y Blaine ya estaban esperando a que sonara el timbre, se encontraban hablando con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Tan pronto como Nick se acercó a Blaine lo miró e hizo un gesto a Wes para que se callara.

Nick hizo como si no lo notó. "Hola chicos!" Él dijo casi alegre.

"Hey Nick. Así que .. em , hiciste toda tu tarea?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Sí. Yo finalmente terminare y me dedicare a descansar este fin de semana ..." Nick dijo sonriendo.

"¿Has visto a Jeff?" Preguntó Wes.

Nick levantó una ceja. "No. .. ¿Por qué le preguntas a _mí_ ? "

"Sólo me preguntaba ..." Dijo Wes.

Nick estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero la campana sonó y el profesor entró en el salón de clases y rápidamente comenzó la lección.

La lección de matemáticas paso muy lentamente para Nick, que tenia una especie de curiosidad por ver cómo su "cita" iría esa noche, aunque no podía verse a sí mismo con un tipo como Pierre. Sí, Pierre era terriblemente guapo y por lo que Nick había visto hasta ahora Pierre era un buen tipo. Pero era demasiado coqueto para el gusto de Nick y Nick que nunca habían creído en cosas tales como los tipos " guapos "…ahora estaba empezando a creer que Pierre no era exactamente su _tipo_ .

Al salir del aula Blaine lo llamó. "Nick!" Se dio la vuelta. "Así que vas a una cita esta noche?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nick rodeo los ojos. "Al parecer".

"¿Quién es el tipo? ¿Es de Dalton?"

"No." Nick dijo poco y los dos chicos empesaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Nick.

"Entonces, ¿quién es él?" Blaine dijo tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Nick.

"Amigo de Charlie." Nick dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

"¿Lo conozco?" Nick no necesitaba mirar a Blaine para saber que todavía estaba sonriendo.

"Probablemente no".

"Bien entonces. Espero que la pases bien ." Blaine dijo que antes de que empezara a caminar hacia su propia habitación.

"¡Adiós!" Nick dijo antes de entrar en su habitación.

Jeff se colocó en la cama leyendo una de sus revistas de historietas, como podía leerse en su ojo como si eso fuera una sorpresa para Nick. Nick no le hizo caso como lo hacía antes y se fue al cuarto de baño para una ducha.

Nick se quedó bajo el chorro de agua caliente durante un rato sin pensar en nada en particular.

Nick salió del cuarto de baño, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se sorprendió por la pregunta de Jeff. "Así que vas a una cita, ¿eh?"

"¿Y te importa?" Nick dijo tratando de decidir qué ponerse.

"Yo no. Yo estaba tratando de entender por qué alguien te invitaría a salir en primer lugar." Jeff dijo sin apartar la vista de su revista y tratando de parecer casual, pero había algo en su voz que Nick no pudo distingir.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle a él." Nick dijo y elijio sólo un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada.

Nick comenzó a vestirse. Jeff se acomodo extrañamente en su cama, Nick lo ignoró.

Después de acabar de vestirse y peinar su cabello Nick se sentó frente a su laptop y comenzó acechan en Internet, unas horas después, el teléfono sonó.

' _Estoy en Dalton, ¿estás listo? -P. '_

' _Sí, te encuentras en el estacionamiento? -N. '_ Nick escribió de nuevo, levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta.

' _Ok, no me hagas esperar mucho ;)-P._

Nick rodeo los ojos y salió de la habitación.

Pierre estaba con un par de jeans y una camisa azul claro, Nick tuvo que admitir que el otro chico era muy lindo.

"¡Hola!" Pierre dijo alegremente y abrió la puerta del coche para Nick con un gesto para que entrara.

"Hola." Nick respondió al entrar en el coche. Pierre rápidamente se dirigió al asiento del conductor. "Así que, ¿cómo estás?" Nick le preguntó antes de que el silencio podía ser incómodo.

"Estoy bien. El clima aquí es un poco raro para mí, pero podría ser peor." Pierre dijo casualmente. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"¿En serio? Tu me estas preguntando que como me fue en la escuela? " Nick dijo sarcásticamente.

Pierre se echó a reír. "Tienes razón, fue estúpido ."

Los dos chicos continuaron hablando. Llegaron al restaurante y por suerte no estaba lleno, así que se sentaron y ordenaron su comida.

"Así que ... Déjame adivinar ..." Pierre dijo que después de que la camarera había dejado poner su menú a un lado y mirando a la cara de Nick con los ojos ligeramente entornados."Cantas. y Eres parte de un coro ..."

" Que ..como saves eso ?" Nick interrumpió confundido.

Pierre se rió en voz baja. " Mi especialidad es adivinar la vida de las personas." Dijo Pierre. Nick abrió los ojos un poco, pero luego entrecerrarlos , cuando el otro chico se echó a reír .

"Charlie te dijo, ¿no?"

"Sí ..." Pierre respondió sin dejar de reír. "Deberías haber visto su cara ...!"

"Creo que eso es prácticamente imposible, ya que no llevo un espejo ..." Nick dijo rodando los ojos.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más rarezas. Pierre era un tipo divertido y Nick se echó a reír con sus bromas incluso las más estúpidas .

"Es sorprendente que no tengas un novio." Pierre dijo que estaban terminando sus diserta.

"¿Qué?" Nick miró a Pierre. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, tu estas fuera del armario, eres gracioso, y yo voy a admitir que eres muy lindo." Pierre dijo sonriendo.

Nick sintió su rostro un poco de calor. "Um ... Gracias. yo. .. Uh ..."

Pierre se rió en voz baja. "No hay necesidad de avergonzarse Nick."

La cara de Nick se hizo aún más caliente. Después de un tiempo Pierre llamó a la camarera de nuevo y pidió la cuenta. No dejó que Nick pagara , aclarando que el había invitado a Nick,. Nick puso mala cara, pero se calmo , porque no quería ofender al otro chico o algo así.

A medida que se fueron de nuevo a Dalton Pierre acompaño a Nick hasta llegar al pasillo de su habitación. "Así que supongo que me voy ahora ..." Dijo Nick.

"Sí. Espero que les haya pasado bien tanto como yo lo." Pierre dijo sonriendo.

Nick sonrió también. "Sí, si lo hice."

"¿Qué haces este fin de semana?" Preguntó Pierre.

"Casi tengo miedo de decir nada." Nick dijo en tono de burla. Pierre se echó a reír.

"Muy bien. Te invitare a salir de nuevo ?"

"bien ."

Pierre miró y levantó una ceja, y luego hizo una mueca como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Nick, que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para ver lo que el estaba viendo, pero Pierre se inclinó hacia delante sin un aviso y beso a Nick.

Los labios de Pierre sintieron el calor de Nick, pero no era la clase de sentimiento que Nick esperaba que fuera. Pierre rompió el beso sonriendo y miró a Nick. "Inesperado ..." Nick murmuró.

Pierre rió suavemente y se volvió. "Nos vemos mañana Nick!"

"Nos vemos mañana ..." Nick murmuró otra vez.


	5. Confundido

Nick permaneció congelado en su lugar, incluso después de que Pierre se había ido . ¿Por qué darle un beso? Nick no tenía ni idea. Pero lo más importante fue que Pierre lo había mirando antes de besarlo

En algún lugar del pasillo una puerta se cerró de golpe, Nick volvió a la tierra de nuevo y caminó hacia su habitación.

"Wow." Nick dijo en voz baja mientras entraba a su habitación.

Los Libros de Jeff estaban en el suelo, por lo tanto, los estantes estaban vacíos, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, sólo la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación , y Jeff no estaba por ningún lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nick se dio cuenta de que Jeff había sido quien había cerrado la puerta. Nick se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad, en realidad no le importaba. Su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado así que Nick lanzó su chaqueta a una silla y se sentó en su cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Nick se despertó temprano en la mañana con la luz del sol en su cara, bostezó y miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba un desastre, Jeff aún no había llegado y él todavía estaba con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Al salir del cuarto de baño de su teléfono sonó. Nick no tuvo que mirarlo para saber quién era, él miró el reloj ..era demasiado temprano por lo que decidió que Pierre podía esperar un poco más.

Jeff entró en la habitación unos minutos después de que Nick ya estaba vestido. Jeff tenía los ojos rojos, Nick se dio cuenta, probablemente por falta de sueño y su expresión era extraña, Nick nunca había visto el otro chico así.

"¿Estás bien?" Nick sintió la obligación de preguntar.

"Sí". Jeff murmuró sin mirar a Nick y comenzó a recoger los libros.

Aunque Nick "no gustaba de Jeff "( sii claro ajaj ), era una especie de preocupación por el rubio. Jeff era un desastre y parecía que sólo quería llorar a lágrima viva. Nick pensó por un minuto. En ese caso debería ayudarlo a recoger los libros, o permanecer en silencio? ¿Debería tratar de hablar con él? Tal vez la mejor opción se llama Blaine o cualquiera de amig de Jeff.

De pronto Nick se dio cuenta de que ya estaba recogiendo libros de Jeff desde el suelo.

"Gracias." Jeff murmuró.

"Esto no cambia nada". Dijo Nick. "No sé lo que está pasando, no sé lo que pasó ayer, pero yo no te quiero." Él dijo con frialdad-.

"Yo no he dicho que quería que las cosas cambien". Jeff dijo en voz baja, probablemente Nick no lo escucho .

Tan pronto como todos los libros estaban en las estanterías de nuevo, Nick cruzó la habitación tomó su teléfono y lo puso sobre su cama de nuevo.

" _¿Estás listo? -P. '_

" _No, estoy durmiendo. Shh ...-N. '_ Nick escribió de nuevo.

Nick sintió los ojos de Jeff que lo miraban, pero él no se volvió para enfrentar al otro chico. Unos segundos después de haber enviado el texto a su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

" _Oh, lo siento Bella Durmiente. No quería molestarte en su dulce sueño. -P. '_ Nick se rió en voz baja, y su teléfono sonó de nuevo. _"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? -P. '_

Nick no escriba la respuesta enseguida. Pensó por un momento que si quería realmente estar con Pedro ese día o no. Cuando finalmente se decidió escribió la respuesta. _"Nada especial, descansar, supongo? -N._

La respuesta llegó más rápido que Nick esperaba. _"Lo has dicho mal. '_ Nick rodeo los ojos a pesar de que ya estaba esperando ese tipo de respuesta. _'Charlie y Wes van a pasar el día juntos y ella me está haciendo venir, tu vienes conmigo. -P. '_

" _¿Quién dijo que yo quería? -N._

'_Yo. -P. '_

" _Me parece bien ... ¿Dónde y cuándo? -N. '_ Nick se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación donde se encuentra con Wes. "Nick!" Dijo Wes. "Que Bien que te encontré."

"Déjame adivinar ..vas a pasar el día con Charlie y quieres que te acompañe, porque piensas Pierre no me lo pidió ." Nick dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves!" Wes comenzó con un tono ofendido falso. "¿Cómo te atreves a...-No tienes toda la razón. Iba a hacerlo." Terminó con un tono neutro y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El teléfono de Nick sono de nuevo en su mano , abrió el texto que acababa de recibir. _'Charlie dice que Wes se va a encontrar contigo y ustedes nos encontrará donde quieran ... -P. '_

' _Yo ya estoy con él ... Nos vemos en un rato. -N. '_ Nick escribió rápidamente. "Vamos a ir?" Preguntó mirando hacia Wes.

"Sí ... Nick? ¿Esta Jeff dentro?" Wes vaciló antes de preguntar.

"Sí".

"Ok, necesito hablar con él. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento en quince minutos." Wes dijo y entró en la habitación sin llamar.

Jeff se encontraba en su cama mirando con un seño fruncido a la puerta cuando Wes entro Jeff ni siquiera lo miro

"Jeff? ¿Estás bien? Te perdiste las clases de ayer." Wes dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"Mi maldito ojo duele ." Jeff murmuró sin emociones.

"¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso ?" Wes dijo acercándose a la cama de Jeff.

"Vamos Wes, corta el rollo. Sé por qué estás aquí." Dijo Jeff.

"Así que te gusta después de todo ...?" Preguntó Wes. Jeff no tuvo que mirar a Wes para saber que estaba sonriendo.

"No lo sé." Jeff dijo simplemente.

"tu no lo sabes?" Wes levantó una ceja.

"Se Está volviendo confuso!" Jeff dijo y dejo una parte de sus emociones en libertad. "Lo odio!"

"Creo que ..."

"Lo odio por todo lo que me hizo hasta ahora." Jeff interrumpido. "Pero me gusta más lo el está haciendo por mi ahora ." Jeff se volvió hacia su lado dando la espalda a Wes. "Y los odio a ustedes .. por habarme echo dar cuenta de ... las cosas." Jeff hizo un mohín.

Wes se echó a reír. "¿Por eso te perdiste las clases de ayer?"

"Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con la peor epifanía mientras que yo estaba tirando todos mis libros en el suelo." Wes miró perplejo. "Nick me ayudó a recogerlos." Jeff explicó.

"¿En serio?" Wes preguntó perplejo. Jeff se encogió de hombros. Wes le puso una mano en el hombro de Jeff. "Me tengo que ir, Nick me está esperando. ¿Estarás bien?"

Jeff asintió. "Yo no soy un niño, voy a estar bien." Luego se volvió hacia Wes con una ceja levantada. "Espera. Nick? No ibas a pasar el día con Charlie?"

Wes dio cuenta de que _tal vez_ había dicho demasiado. Jeff no necesitaba oir "esas palabras "Vete..! . Él dijo con firmeza.

"Jeff ..."

"Vete..!"

Wes salió de la habitación Jeff empezó a murmurar para sí mismo. "¿Por qué habría de importarme? Nick puede pasar el día con quien quiera. Puede besar a quien el quiera. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. No me importa." Pero Jeff sabía que no era cierto, y que lo hizo aún más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

Por supuesto, había tenido varios sueños con el chico de pelo oscuro, pero no fue su culpa. Nick fue el que camino alrededor de la habitación sin camisa, ¿verdad? O mover sus caderas como si ... _Para Jeff! ¡Alto! No puedes pensar eso ! tu simplemente no puedes!_

Jeff se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se miró por un minuto. Su ojo todavía se encontraba un poco morado, pero no le dolió tanto como el día anterior y que podría abrilo ya ."Esa es una estúpida excusa para un chico ." Se dijo a sí mismo. "¿En serio? Duval?"

Jeff se desvistió y se metió dentro de la ducha, con la esperanza de que el rociado de agua caliente le ayudaría a despejar su mente. _Va a ser de dos semanas largas ..._


	6. Conociendo al idiota

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece .. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy … Esta historia Tampoco me pertenece , Le pertenece a " SamanthaBlackingryffindor " La traducción es mia ja espero que les guste besos

Muchas Gracias a Melisa360 Una gran amiga que siempre me deja **Reviews .. Tu me me alientas a seguir la historia **** .. Fuiste mi primer Review.. gracias =)**

**Y **marianatika La primera que agrego a favoritos esta historia gracias =)

Suuw Es mi primera segidora Gracias .. =)

Disfruten su lectura

Pasaron unos días. Jeff estaba empezando a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco confundido.

Entre la falta de sueño, todo el trabajo de la escuela que tenía y la había estado faltando, Jeff estaba agotado. Parecía un zombi caminando por los pasillos de Dalton.

Él había estado evitando a sus amigos no sólo porque sabía que iban a querer hablar del "asunto " sino que también no quería estar con ellos.

Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? Nick siempre estaba con ellos, y no sólo Nick, Pierre también. Jeff nunca había creido poder odiar mas alguien …más de lo que había odiado a Nick, pero luego conoció a Pierre. En realidad, no había conocido bien a Pierre, pero él ya había lo havia visto suficiente.

Cada vez que Jeff tenía la misma clase que Nick sabía que tendría que aguantarse ver a a Pierre y Nick besándose. Pierre era un idiota total.

Jeff no pudo esperar a que el día terminara . Estaba tan harto de ver a Pierre Besando a Nick, estaba tan harto de ver que Pierre que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Nick , estaba tan harto de oír las risas de Nick por los textos de Pierre y sobre todo estaba harto de Pierre.

A la hora del almuerzo el miércoles Jeff fue a la cafetería sólo para comer algo e irse, pero cuando salía Thad lo atrapó.

"Hey Jeff!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hey Thad." Jeff dijo sin emoción.

"Por fin te veo por aquí!" Dijo Thad.

"Yo tenia un poco de hambre ..." Jeff dijo en el mismo tono.

"Su ojo se ve mejor." Thad dijo, pero parecía preocupado.

"Esta mejor ... No me duele más."

"Vas a sentarte con nosotros ahora?" Thad apuntó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

"No lo sé." Jeff mordió ligeramente el labio. "Yo. .. Yo realmente no quiero ver a Nick."

"Así que es verdad eh?" Thad dijo mirando a los ojos de Jeff que evitaban los suyos

"Todavía lo estoy averiguando..." Jeff murmuró.

Antes de darse cuenta Jeff se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos, por suerte ni Pierre ni Nick estaba allí todavía.

"Jeff, ¿estás bien?" Blaine le preguntó con un tono lleno de preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien ..." Jeff dijo débilmente.

"No suena muy bien ..." Dijo David. Wes miró a David y le dijo algo en voz baja y David asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

"Estoy bien." Jeff dijo tn un tono mas alto . Realmente no quería hablar de sí el y sobre que había desaparecido. Jeff se a volvió a Wes. "¿Cómo está Charlie?" dijo con la esperanza de que los demás se olviden de él.

"Ella está bien." Wes sonrió. "Ella está con su padre. Sólo tienen estas dos semanas para estar juntos entonces ella tiene que volver con su madre a Londres."

Jeff asintió y tomó un sorbo de coca.

Unos segundos después Nick se sentó frente a él y Pierre junto a Nick. Jeff bajó los ojos sin querer verlos.

"Creo que no nos conocemos ...?" Jeff oyó decir a alguien, y por el acento supo que era Pierre.

"No ,creo que no tuve el _placer_ ... " Jeff dijo en voz baja mirando hacia Pierre.

El chico francés tomó la mano de Jeff. "Yo soy Pierre." Dijo.

_Yo sé que quien eres pequeño pedazo de mierda._ Jeff pensó al estrechar la mano de Pierre. "Soy Jeff." Jeff dijo fríamente.

Nick se quedó perplejo y miro de reojo a Pierre. Pierre estaba con una gran sonrisa (falsa) en su cara, y sus ojos dicen otra cosa.

Jeff casi podía oír los pensamientos del francés. _Él es mío._

Nick estaba terriblemente desconcertado. ¿Por qué Pierre fue agradable con Jeff? Él sabía lo que pensaba de él,

Jeff se levantó y murmuró algo antes de irse. Wes suspiró mirando a su plato. "Ya regreso ." Él dijo y siguió a Jeff con una mirada de preocupación, Thad también se levantó y siguió a Wes, pero Thad miró a Nick un poco enojado en su lugar.

"¿Alguien sabe lo que está pasando?" Preguntó David.

Blaine estaba mirando a la mesa, y antes de levantarse dijo . "yo .. yo .. Volveré." Blaine se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería y desapareció también.

"No sé ..." Nick dijo que después de un tiempo. "Pero creo que no quiero saber."

Pierre sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Después de un tiempo David se excusó de la mesa y se fue también. "¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?" Nick dijo .

"Ellos son tus amigos. Dímelo tu ." Dijo Pierre.

Nick rodeo los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda. Él estaba a punto de tener una discusión con Pierre que en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, el otro chico lo miró. "Este ... esto de nosotros ¿Qué es esto?"dijo Nick

"Esto qué?" Preguntó Pierre.

"Ya lo sabes. Me esperas todo el tiempo, me besas todo el tiempo ..."

"Pensé que estábamos bien con esto ." Pierre dijo levantando una ceja.

"yo. .. si estoy bien . Pero tengo que saber lo que es." Dijo Nick. Nick había estado pensando en este tema para rato, en realidad no sentía nada especial por Pierre, pero se sentía bien tenerlo cerca.

Pierre se encogió de hombros. "No sé ... Además me voy a volver a Londres en una semana y media, así que ..." Pierre dejó la frase sin terminar. Nick sabía lo que significaba Pierre.

Nick asintió suavemente y se levantó. "Voy a clase ahora. Y luego voy a tener la reunión Warblers, por lo que nos veremos mañana."

Pierre suspiró pero lo dejo ir sin más palabras.

Nick pasó el resto de la tarde pensando seriamente en su relación con Pierre, si había alguna, en primer lugar. Simplemente no podía sentir lo mismo que Pierre estaba mostrando que sentía por él, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba estar con el chico, se sentía _agradable_ .

La reunión Warblers no era nada especial, elegieron las canciones para las Seccionales, pero era más un trabajo de Blaine.

Al salir del Salón Warblers empezó a llover, Nick suspiró. Tendría que pasar por la lluvia, si quería llegar a su habitación.

Nick comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando estaba en el interior de nuevo su pelo goteaba y su chaqueta estaba completamente mojada. Cuando Nick llegó a la habitación , se fue al baño de inmediato. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente y luego, cuando salía de la ducha escuchó Jeff entrar en el cuarto con tos y estornudando.

Nick salió del baño y Jeff corrió al baño .Nick escuchó al otro chico desnudarse y entrar al agua . Nick se vistió y cuando Jeff estaba fuera del baño Nick ya estaba en la cama .

Jeff también se acosto en la cama y empezó a toser de nuevo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Dejen sus comentarios .. sus criticas y sus opinions y ideas lo que quieran

Saludos ..!


	7. La emfermeria y El sueño

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece . Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy …

Disfruten su lectura

Jeff se quedó dormido con mucha dificultad, respiraba con dificultad y estaba tosiendo y estornudando mucho. Se envolvió con sus sabanas tratando de entrar en calor, ya que estaba congelado.

Pocas horas después Jeff se despertó tosiendo. Intentó con dormir de nuevo pero su cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dio más tos. Sus pulmones ardían y Jeff apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Jeff sintió una mano fría en su frente y abrió los ojos. Nick había encendido las luces y estaba de pie frente a él lo miraba ... _Preocupado?_ Jeff se preguntó.

"Estás ardiendo." Nick murmuró antes de darle su suéter en la mano de Jeff. "vistete" Él dijo con frialdad-.

"No tengo frío." Jeff murmuró con voz ronca, enterró su cara en la almohada.

. "No te pregunté Sterling si tenias frío dije:Vistete ." Nick dijo con firmeza.

Jeff gruñó, pero puso el suéter. Todavía estaba caliente y olía bien. Cuando Jeff miró a Nick estaba con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta, Jeff levantó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Nick abrió la puerta de la habitación y luego se acercó a la cama de Jeff y lo levantó.

"Hey! ¿Qué demonios!" Jeff casi gritó, con la voz todavía áspera.

"Cállate". Dijo Nick. "No despiertes a los demás." Dijo al salir de la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él con el pie y comenzó a caminar con Jeff todavía en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jeff dijo y emepzo a luchar para que lo baje .

"Deja de moverte Sterling!" Nick entre dientes. "Tu has estado tosiendo toda la maldita noche! Estás ardiendo de fiebre. Te llevaré a la enfermera." Nick dijo sin mirar a Jeff.

Jeff hizo un puchero y estornudó con sus manos. "Yo no necesito tu ayuda." Murmuró. Nick rodeo los ojos pero no dijo nada. "¿Por qué haces esto?" Jeff le preguntó después de un rato. Esta pregunta Nick lo agarro de sorpresa.

"No. .. no quiero que ... quiero decir ... Yo no quiero contagiarme..." Nick dijo con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido para Jeff. Si nick no quería contagiarse o porque se lo llevo con el en sus brasos ¿ y no lo dejo en su habitación solo ¿

Llegaron a la oficina de la enfermera, Nick puso Jeff en una de las camas, evitando mirar a Jeff. "Voy a despertar a la señora Humphrey." Nick dijo, y se alejo de la vista de Jeff. Jeff tosió con dureza y luego Nick y la señora Humphrey aparecieron.

"Quítate la camisa, mi amor." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jeff.

Mrs. Humphrey sonrió suavemente. "Vamos, camisa ..." Ella dijo.

Jeff suspiró y estornudó antes de que se quitara la camisa que tenía. Nick se dio la vuelta y fingió estar leyendo un viejo cartel sobre la gripe enfermera hizo que Jeff se inclinarse hacia adelante. Se dio cuenta de que Nick se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente.

La enfermera hizo que Jeff se de vuelta hacia arriba otra vez y de reojo vio que Nick estaba con una mirada extraña en su rostro. _¿Qué pasa con él?_ Jeff pensó antes de la enfermera le dijiera que se vistiera .

Mrs. Humphrey trajo el botiquín y trajo dos tipos diferentes de pastillas. "Toma esto." Ella dijo. "Vas a sentir un poco de sueño con esta." Señaló a la píldora más pequeña en la mano. "Pero es normal. Es para que duermas."

"Yo no necesito pastillas para dormir ..." Jeff murmuró.

"Con esa tos? Sí las necesitas" Ella dijo y le dio las pastillas y un vaso de agua a Jeff.

Jeff se las tomo y más rápido de lo que el pensaba él comenzó a sentir la cabeza pesada y sus ojos se cerraban .

La enfermera le dijo algo a Nick, pero Jeff no lo entendía, Nick contestó en voz baja, (o fue Jeff durmiendo?) Y los ojos de Jeff se cerraron

Los Sentidos de Jeff comenzaron a llegar a él lentamente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Nick sentado , completamente dormido, en una silla al lado de su cama. _¿Se quedó toda la noche?_ Jeff preguntó a sí mismo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su propia tos.

Nick se despertó con un profundo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo de una manera somnolienta.

"Lo siento ..." Jeff dijo que su voz aún más ronca que la noche anterior.

" está bien ..." Nick murmuró. _Él debe estar todavía dormido._ pensó Jeff. _No hay manera de que él diría " está bien" después de que lo desperté ._ Nick tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y mando un mensaje

"¿A qué hora me has traído aquí?" Jeff todavía preguntó soñolienta.

"Alrededor de las tres ", dijo Nick con frialdad.

"¿Por qué te quedaste ?" Las palabras de Jeff salieron de su boca .

"Debido a que la señora Humphrey me lo pidió." Nick dijo, pero Jeff podría detectar la mentira en su tono. Jeff estaba a punto de hablar cuando sonó el teléfono de Nick lo miró y luego Nick dijo. "Blaine está en camino." Y luego se levanto y se fue

_Entonces ..ok ..._ Jeff pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Nick salió de la oficina de la enfermera y se fue directamente a su habitación, mirando hacia abajo. Estaba pensando en la noche anterior, dejo su máscara de frialdad reemplazando por la de cansancio. Nick fue detenido por alguien, y miró hacia arriba.

"Buenos días, Pierre." Murmuró.

"Buenos días, Nick." Dijo Pierre. "¿Estás bien? No pareces que estes bien ..."

Nick suspiró. "Estoy bien ... Simplemente no pude dormir mucho."

Pierre levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Jeff está enfermo ..." Nick comenzó con un tono cansado. "Lo llevé a la enfermería a mitad de la noche y me quedé con él, y ahora estoy cansado."

"Tú ... Te quedaste con él? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Pierre. Nick apartó la mirada de los ojos de Pierre y no respondió. "Nick? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"No." Nick dijo, y se enfrentó al francese de nuevo.

"Nick ..." Pierre dijo suavemente y tomo una respiración profunda y tomo las manos de Nick. "Hay algo que quiero decirte. Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora." Dijo mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. Pierre parecía estar eligiendo de las palabras para decirle a Nick , después de unos minutos de silencio Pierre hablo . "Me gustas, Nick. Realmente me gustas ." Pierre lo miró. En lugar de la mirada sarcástica habitual que el chico tenía, ahora parecía vulnerable. "Por favor, Nick, Te dije me gustas demasiado .Di algo."

Nick no sabía qué decir durante unos minutos, pero luego Nick hablo . "Pierre, en estos días ... Yo te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me pareces lindo , pero no puedo decir siento lo mismo por ti . yo. .. lo siento."

Pierre saco sus manos de Nick y Dijo. "¿Es Jeff ¿no?" Preguntó con frialdad.

"¿Qué?" Nick levantó una ceja.

Pierre miró enfadado. " Nick! Yo no soy tonto!"

"Por favor, Pierre no actúes como un idiota porque no escuchaste lo que querías." Nick dijo con un tono cansado, él realmente no quería pelear con Pierre.

"Bien, si tu piensas de esa manera, tal vez me debería ir ahora."

"Sí, tal vez seria mejor ." Nick dijo fríamente.

Pierre estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Nick suspiró, pero no estaba realmente herido con la "ruptura" y se sintió aliviado por eso.

Nick se dirigió a su habitación y cuando ya estaba dentro de ella se cambió su uniforme. Las palabras de Jeff todavía estaban en su cabeza. No de las de Pierre.

Se preguntó si Jeff siquiera sabía que había hablado dormido . Probablemente él no lo sabía. Pero esas palabras habían cambiado aNick, ahora tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso.


	8. El primer Beso

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece . Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy …

Disfruten su lectura

Primer beso Niff … ayyyyy ok ok me controlare

Pasó una semana y Jeff aún estaba en la enfermería. Sus amigos ivan a visitarlo y estuvieron con él todo el tiempo que pudieron, porque tenían clases Jeff la ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de la semana con un aburrimiento puro. Mrs. Humphrey no lo dejó ir a su habitación ya que no tenía a nadie que cuide de él allí, trató de decir que tenía un compañero de cuarto, y así poder volver a su habitación, pero Thad estaba allí y comenzó a diciendo cosas como: "¿Estás hablando de Nick? Él te odia no se ocuparía de ti! '. Así que la enfermera no dejó ir a Jeff. (Por supuesto que después de que la emfermera había desaparecido de la vista Jeff le dio Thad un puñetazo en el brazo tan fuerte como pudo .)

"Sólo quiero salir de este agujero de mierda." Jeff dijo con cansancio a Blaine en la noche del viernes.

"¿No estás casi recuperado?" Blaine preguntó sin apartar los ojos de el libro que estaba leyendo. "Tal vez será el día de mañana ..."

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo ayer. Todavía estoy esperando el permiso para ir." Jeff dijo fríamente. Después de unos minutos de silencio Jeff se sentó y miró a Blaine. "Blaine?"

"¿Sí?" Blaine miró.

Jeff titubeó antes de preguntar. "¿Cómo está ... ¿Cómo está Nick?"

Blaine sonrió. "Él está bien. Él ha estado trabajando mucho, así que prepárate."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jeff levantó una ceja.

"Sabes ... Él ha estado ejercicio durante más de una hora todos los días a hacer flexiones y esas cosas, así que mejor que tengas cuidado y no te exites tan pronto cuando mires a Nick ..." Blaine dijo aún sonriendo

Jeff se puso rojo y tiró su almohada para Blaine. "El hecho de que te lo admití a ti no significa que puedes decir esas cosas Blaine!" Jeff silbó. Blaine se rió

Jeff había admitido efectivamente a sus amigos lo que sentía por Nick y si algo había de bueno en que se emfermo fue el hecho de que Jeff tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para resolver todo. Y, al mismo tiempo había sido bueno para no ver a Nick y Pierre abrasandose el uno al otro a besos ... _Ugh ... Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que hizo Nick ahora que tiene la habitación para el solo ..._

"Jeff? ¿Estás bien?" Blaine preguntó preocupado. "Te ves mal otra vez."

"Estoy bien." Jeff dijo fríamente.

"Vamos Jeff! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí!" Blaine dijo y dejo su libro de lado .

Jeff se removió en su asiento, incómodo. "Es sólo que ... La verdad es que .. em ..es Pierre, ¿sabes? Digo ahora que Nick tiene la habitación para el solo ... Sólo Dios sabe lo que hizo allí ..."

Blaine arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Blaine preguntó

"No creo que quieras que sea más específico Blaine ..." Jeff dijo mirando a Blaine.

"Sí, lo entendí, pero ¿por qué dices eso?"

Jeff entrecerró los ojos. "Debido a que Nick y Pierre están juntos? Y Pierre es un bastardo egoísta y una puta?"

Blaine se echó a reír. "Sí, ese tipo esalgo haci ." Jeff resopló _Si ... 'Algo?'._ pensó Jeff y Blaine continuó. "Pero ya no están juntos."

El corazón de Jeff se sobresalto . "¿Q-qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?"

"En el mismo día que viniste." Blaine dijo lentamente. "Peliaron y se separaron."

"¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto ahora? " Jeff preguntó con su mandíbula un poco caída.

"Thad tenía que decirte cuando llegó ese día. Todos pensábamos que ya lo sabías ..."

Jeff trató de recordar lo que había sucedido el día Nick lo había llevado a la enfermería. Recordó despertar y ver Nick, entonces Nick se fue y se quedó dormido otra vez, recordó las alucinaciones (con Nick) y después de que lo único que recordaba era ... Thad durmiendo en la silla donde esta Blaine ahora. "Sí ... Se pasó todo el tiempo dormido..."

Blaine se rió de nuevo. "Siempre el mismo viejo Thad."

Jeff rodó los ojos y la enfermera entró y tomo la temperatura de Jeff. "Bien, Sr. Sterling usted se encuentra mejor haci que puede irse . No tuvo fiebre en las últimas doce horas, o tos o estornudos en los últimos dias." Ella sonrió suavemente a él. "Espero no volver a verte aquí".

Jeff saltó de la cama con una gran sonrisa. "¡Gracias!"

La enfermera volvió a desaparecer y Jeff estiró la espalda. "Oh, se siente bien ser libre otra vez!"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Vamos ?" Pidió a levantarse.

"Por favor ..." Jeff rápidamente salió de la oficina de la enfermera de tomar una respiración profunda mientras salía.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana Jeff?" Blaine ya preguntó caminando hacia su habitación.

"Sí, por supuesto!"

Jeff se dirigió a su habitación, cantando alegremente una canción en voz baja y en ocasiones bailando en los pasillos. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta de su habitación, él se arrepintió. Nick estaba haciendo flexiones con sólo un par de boxers. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron, Nick se sacó la camiseta que tenía encima y la dejo en la cama, pero no se vistió de nuevo "¿Qué demonios? ¿No sabes cómo llamar?" , Se preguntó. Jeff todavía estaba congelado en el mismo lugar. Blaine había estado en lo cierto. Jeff casi podía sentir que sus pantalones se apretaban . "¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas enfermo?"

Jeff negó con la cabeza ligeramente tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas. "Las personas no se quedan enfermos por siempre sabes?" Dijo tratando de sonar frío. No tenía ni idea si Nick se dio cuenta . "De todas formas, necesito una ducha." Dijo antes de agarrar un pijama limpio y se fue directo al baño, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella. _Esto va a ser doloroso ..._ Él pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Tan pronto como Jeff cerró la puerta detrás de él .Nick se levanto y se recostó de golpe en su cama. Un movimiento estúpido, porque el se lesionó a sí mismo. Nick tomó su dedo del pie y se mordió el labio para detenerse de hacer cualquier tipo de sonido, se sentó en la cama todavía agarrando su pie. _Estupido Nick! Eres tan estúpido! Tu deberíaa haber sabido Jeff iba a dejar la emfermeria antes . Oh no ... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_ Después que del dolor había desaparecido Nick se relajao en su cama con su camiseta acurrucada en la parte superior de su estómago.

Dado que Nick había oído Jeff diciendo _esas_ palabras durante el sueño, algo en su mente se había despertado y lo único que Nick parecía ser capaz de pensar era el chico ó de hacer ejercicio para liberar su mente, pero no parece funcionar. ¿Por qué Jeff tenía que hablar dormido ? Eso no era una novedad para Nick, después de estar casi dos años en la misma habitación de la residencia con Jeff estaba acostumbrado a escuchar al otro murmurar en su sueño. Por lo general murmuraba cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero ese día ... Habra sido por la fiebre, pero nadie podía borrar las palabras de Jeff de la cabeza. "_Nick ... Creo que Te amo" ..._ las palabras de Jeff resonaron en la cabeza de Nick.

Nick negó con la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, un ruido extraño vino del baño, pero Nick lo ignoró.

Ahora las cosas estaban mas que claras para Nick .. El odiaba el otro chico, porque le gustaba demasiado. Nick suspiró y se levantó y estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del cuarto de baño y exigirle a Jeff que se apresure , antes de que pudiera hacerlo Jeff salió del baño completamente vestido.

Jeff miró a Nick y luego desvió la mirada. "¿Has oído hablar de las camisas Duval?" Preguntó con frialdad.

Nick rodeo los ojos . _Como si no te gustara ..._ Pensó antes de entrar en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio el resto de la noche, Nick se quedó dormido hasta tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Nick se despertó temprano, estaba muy cansado, pero se levantó y se vistió, y luego se fue al baño. Mientras estaba allí, oyó Jeff que se levanto de su cama y bostezo. Nick miró el reloj, si quería ir a la biblioteca antes de la clase que tenía que darse prisa.

Nick salió corriendo del baño, pero cuando salió se sorprendió con Jeff que iba a llamar a la puerta del cuarto de baño, Jeff perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, y trató de agarrar la chaqueta de Nick para conseguir equilibrio, pero terminano arrastrándolo al suelo con el . Nick cayó encima de Jeff. Jeff se puso rojo y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los labios de Nick. Nick sintió en la cara a su vez un poco de calor, pero se mantuvo congelado.

Nick podía sentir el aliento caliente de Jeff en su cara y sin darse cuenta empezó a moverse hacia adelante sus ojos también estaban fijos en los labios del otro.

Nick quería parar quería inclinarse hacia atrás y irse , pero no pudo.

Jeff y Nick estaban más cerca y más cerca y antes de que cualquiera de ellos se dieran cuenta ya estaban besándose.

No fue un beso dulce y romantico . Era uno de esos besos que te quitan el aliento, lenguas que lucha por el dominio y los dientes arañando los labios del otro. Jeff pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick. Nick rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jeff y lo atrajo aún más cerca.

De repente, Nick tiene el poder sobre sí mismo. Soltó Jeff y se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Esto ..." Dijo completamente sin aliento. "Esto nunca sucedió." Dijo y él agarró su bolso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

AWWWWWWW la próxima es mejor ajaja


	9. La partida de Pierre y Charlie

Hola a todos primero en principal Glee no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy …

Disfruten su lectura

Después de que Nick había salido de la habitación Jeff se mantuvo de espaldas contra el suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento. Jeff no sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente. Un primero era que iba a llamar a la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero la segunda después era que él estaba besando Nick, y él estaba completamente seguro de que el chico de pelo oscuro le había devuelto el beso. Había sido un infierno y caliente y hermoso y pasional beso, y no importaba las consecuencias él nunca se arrepentirá de ese beso.  
Jeff levantó la cabeza del suelo y no fue una sorpresa lo que estaba "viendo" ( jajaja ustedes entienden :$ ). Al menos, Nick no estaba allí ese momento.

Nick cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no fue muy lejos. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación y lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo y …. _Qué demonios ha pasado? _Nick se preguntó a sí mismo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se había dicho a sí mismo que tenía que tener más cuidado, no podía dar ninguna esperanza a Jeff, y ahora simplemente lo había besado.

Nick se preguntó como estaría Jeff al otro lado de la pared, se preguntó qué sentía Jeff, pero lo más importante, se preguntó por qué lo había devuelto el beso.

La respiración de Nick comenzó a regular y se levantó lentamente. Su mente estaba "corriendo", no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Los Fuertes brazos de Jeff alrededor de su cuello, y la forma en que lo había besado... ( Hay Dios como lo había besado Dios Jeff es increíblemente sex.. Nick sacudió la cabeza tratando de empujar esos pensamientos a un lado.

Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo que no era una buena idea. Dio las gracias al hecho de que tenía un cuarto de baño público cerca de su habitación y que nadie lo usaba.

Cuando Jeff salió de la ducha todavía estaba tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pasó revista a toda la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez y estaba casi seguro de que había sido congelado hasta que Nick se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Así que significaría que Nick lo había besado y por lo tanto a Nick le gustaba? Eso no tenía sentido. Pero Jeff le gusta Nick cosa que no tiene sentido tampoco.

Miró su reloj de cabecera, que aún tenía tiempo antes de su primera clase.

Jeff tenía un montón de preguntas en su mente, pero sabía que nunca podría saber las respuestas. Por lo menos, así lo creía, no podía ver a sí mismo preguntando a Nick por qué lo había besado, o preguntarle si sentía algo por el.

Jeff se vistió lentamente. Ahora que por fin fuera de la enfermería y ahora por fin iba a clases, él quería quedarse en su cuarto todo el día, no quería mirar a Nick, y él tendría tres de las clases de al día con él y que tendría que enfrentarse a él en el almuerzo.

Jeff suspiró y salió de la habitación. Pensó en cómo se sentiría Nick cuando lo vea de nuevo, tal vez Nick iba a fingir que no había pasado nada en absoluto, como dijo antes de salir de la habitación, o si iba a estar incómodo y nervioso. Jeff decidió que si Nick era torpe y nervioso que se aprovecharía de ello y hacerlo aún peor para él, que no había manera de que Nick lo tome de la cintura de nuevo. Pero tuvo que admitir que Nick no era el tipo de hombre que se pone incómodo con algo así.

Cuando estaba llegando a las aulas Thad lo llamó. "Jeffry ¡Estás fuera!" Jeff se volvió hacia él y cuando Thad estaba lo suficientemente cerca, dijo.

"En primer lugar, mi nombre es Jeff no Jeffry Segundo..." golpeo a Thad duro en su brazo.

"Hey! ¿Qué he hecho?" Thad se quejó.

"Es más lo que no hiciste idiota!" Jeff dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

"¿Qué? Pasé horas contigo cuando estabas enfermo, te deje ver mis notas de todas las clases, incluso te hablé..." Thad se detuvo. "Oh ..." Dijo lentamente. "Bien..."

Jeff levantó las cejas. "Lo tienes Einstein?"

"Lo siento, Jeff ... yo. .."

"Déjalo." Jeff interrumpió poniendo los ojos. "No es como que cambie nada." Él se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula, Nick ya estaba allí hablando con Wes y Blaine. Al acercarse a Nick miró a Jeff, y murmuró una excusa y entró en el salón de clases.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Blaine preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Wes se encogió de hombros y sonrió sarcásticamente pero Jeff no dijo nada. _Así que voy a tener mi diversión después de todo..._ Pensó y luego dijo Wes. "Como te iba a decir, Charlie vendrá a Dalton hoy después de las clases... Quiere decir adiós a todos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Jeff.

"Las dos semanas ya pasaron." Dijo Wes.

"¿Ya?" Jeff preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, has gastado la mitad del tiempo estando enfermo..."

Jeff asintió, y sonó la campana, que entró en el salón de clases sigue charlando. Jeff se preguntó si Pierre vendría junto con Charlie. Blaine se sentó junto a Jeff.

Jeff miro a Nick que estaba dando la lección oral .. El estaba algo "nervioso ¿ -pensó Jeff

Jeff decidió que quería un poco de diversión así que cuando vio a Nick mirándolo otra vez dijo algo estúpido en voz baja a Blaine que levantó una ceja hacia él. "¿En serio?" Jeff asintió. "¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" , Se preguntó.

Jeff sonrió, y Nick lo miro de nuevo.

Nick se dio vuelta hacia delante. ¿Jeff le acaba de contar a Blaine sobre el beso? No podría ser. Nick había sido lo suficientemente claro sobre el beso, ¿verdad? Al menos así lo esperaba.

Tan pronto como salieron de la habitación Nick siguió a Jeff. "Sterling" Él llamó. Jeff se dio vuelta con una sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. "¿Qué le dijiste a Blaine?" Nick entre dientes.

Jeff se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, creo que eso es entre yo y... Blaine." Dijo aún sonriendo.

Nick agarró Jeff por su chaqueta. "Mira, Sterling, lo que ocurrió fue un error. Esto no debería haber pasado. Y yo no quiero que le vayas a decir a todos acerca del beso "

Jeff hizo que Nick lo soltara su chaqueta. "¿De verdad crees que le dije eso?" Jeff dijo sonriendo. "Tu has estado pensando en ello, ¿no es así?" Y la sonrisa crece más en su rostro.

"¡No!" Nick respondió muy rápido. "No." Repitió firmemente.

"Bien entonces..." Jeff dijo se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Nick estaba frustrado. Él caminó hacia su siguiente clase, afortunadamente, no tendría que ver a Jeff hasta el almuerzo, así que él podría tratar de acomodar el desastre en su cabeza.

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido que Nick quería. Camino hacia la mesa del almuerzo con Thad, Wes y David.

"Nick?" Wes dijo mirando a su plato.

"¿Sí?"

"Traté de decirte hoy en la mañana que viene Charlie para decir adiós a todo el mundo." Nick asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Y... Pierre viene también ..." Wes dijo levantando la vista hacia Nick. Nick se atragantó con su bebida y empezó a toser.

David le palmeó la espalda. "Respirar!" Dijo.

"¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?" Nick preguntó mientras se dejó de toser, su voz era áspera.

"Sólo me enteré hace unos minutos. Charlie iba a venir sola, pero tan pronto como deje Dalton tiene que ir al aeropuerto."

Nick se recostó en su silla y gruñó. Jeff se sentó a la mesa. "Hola a todos!" Dijo alegremente.

"Hey Jeff." Dijo Wes. "Um ... Ya Te hablé de Charlie ¿no?"

"Sí ..." Jeff dijo mirándolo.

"Pierre va a venir también." Wes dijo.

Jeff parecía un poco sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien... No sé por qué estaría interesado en eso, pero bueno..."

La atmósfera cambió rápidamente la torpeza y la frialdad entre Jeff y Nick era demasiado notable.

Nick estaba luchando consigo mismo, quiso levantarse y salir, pero no podía, no confiaba lo suficiente en Jeff.

Fingió estar escuchando a sus amigos hablando pero cuando Jeff abría la boca, los ojos de Nick se postraban sobre él.

Terminando el almuerzo Jeff se estiró en su silla. "¡Ah, es tan lindo estar finalmente fuera de la estúpida cama..."

"¿Cómo han sido estas doce horas de libertad?" Thad preguntó sarcásticamente rodeando los ojos, en realidad no espera una respuesta.

El corazón de Nick se congeló. Jeff iba a decirles a todos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no pudo detenerlos. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jeff. _Esto no puede ser bueno..._Pensó para sí mismo.

"Oh, muy bien..." Jeff dijo evitando los grandes ojos de Nick. "Dormí bien y tuve un buen día..." Jeff chupaba una fresa con la boca y Nick respiró aliviado.

No sabía si Jeff estaba haciéndolo a propósito, pero él sabía que no le gustó.

La campana sonó para las clases y todos ellos tenían que salir corriendo de la cafetería. "Nos vemos después de clase!" Wes dijo a cada uno de ellos.

El frío silencio habitual entre Jeff y Nick era ahora un silencio incómodo. Ellos iban a tener las siguientes dos clases juntas.

Nick no sabía lo que quería, no sabía si quería que las dos clases pasen tan rápido como sea posible o si quería que duren más tiempo como sea posible. No tenía ganas de ver a Pierre de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería mirar a la cara de Jeff.

Eventualmente las clases de la tarde llegaron a su fin, Nick suspiró cuando sonó la campana, se levantó perezosamente, y se dirigió a la Sala del los warbles . Podía sentir los ojos de Jeff en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás.

Al entrar en el Salón de los warbles y notó que Wes y David ya estaban allí, Wes estaba hablando con Charlie y sus manos estaban enredadas entre sí y de que se estaban estaba hablando con Pierre aunque ninguno de ellos parecía gustarle la conversación.

"Hola chicos!" Jeff dijo alegremente detrás de él. Charlie sonrió y fue a abrazar a Jeff. Pierre miró a Nick y apartó la mirada.

Antes de que Nick pudiera tener algún tipo de reacción Charlie ya lo estaba abrazando. "Esta demasiado herido. No hables con él." Ella susurró en su oído. Nick asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, como si no fuera a hacerlo de todos modos.

Jeff se sentó en uno de los sofás. "Por lo tanto, Charlie, ¿qué hora tiene que estar en el aeropuerto?" , Se preguntó.

Soltó a Nick y se volvió hacia Jeff. "Por desgracia, no tendremos mucho tiempo, los tenemos que dejar en veinte minutos..." Ella dijo con tristeza.

Wes dio unos pasos hacia adelante y Abrazo a Charlie por la cintura y la besó. "Wes! Besa a tu novia en tu tiempo libre!" Jeff dijo burlonamente.

"Consíganse una habitación los dos!" Nick dijo cuando la pareja continúo besándose.

Thad y Blaine entraron en el Salón y Charlie rompió el beso para abrazarlos.

"He oído que has estado enfermo Jeff ..." Charlie dijo mientras daba un paso al lado de Wes nuevo.

Jeff asintió. "Pero ya estoy mucho mejor ..." Miró a Nick, que apartó la mirada de Jeff. Jeff sonrió.

Pierre pareció darse cuenta y levantó una ceja, Jeff le dio la sonrisa más falsa y miró hacia otro lado.

Los veinte minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para todos. Después Todos se dirigían fuera de el Salón "cuando _alguien"_ agarro a Jeff por su chaqueta.

"¿Qué quieres de Nick?" Pierre dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Lo odio..." Jeff dijo manteniendo su tono tranquilo.

"No, no lo haces. Ni siquiera intentes mentir. Vi cómo lo mirabas. Mantente alejado de él." Lo dijo en modo de advertencia, pero hizo reír Jeff.

"Mira, Pierre, aunque yo quisiera estar con Nick, cual sería tu problema? tu? Si mal no recuerdo te vas a _Londres_ ahora. Y si mal no recuerdo una vez más, que rompió con él, así que... "Jeff se voltio y se alejó.

Charlie abrazó y besó a todos y al final a Wes .Pierre sólo saludó torpemente y disparo una mirada de muerte a Jeff que le devolvió con una falsa sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo Jeff se volvió y se fue, tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar, en el buen sentido, para él.

OK … dejen sus comentarios


	10. Intentando aclarar sentimientos

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

La traducción es mía ja espero que les guste besos

Disfruten su lectura

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Charlie y Pierre habían volado de regreso a Londres. Nick y Jeff no se habían hablado desde entonces,

_Es extraño cómo las cosas han cambiado en estos días..._ pensó Jeff.

Un día estaban los dos peleando en el boxeo y el siguiente, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que el otro se pusiera incómodo.

Jeff tenía la impresión de que Nick le gustaba, pero no fue solo por el beso.

Para Nick lo incomodaba tan sólo recordar el beso y Nick ya estaba actuando (torpe y extraño, por ejemplo, una vez que estaban viendo la televisión y la pareja se beso, y Jeff decidió molestarlo y dijo con un tono sarcástico, "Oh, mira, se están besando! ¿No es genial?"). Ahora, Nick caminaba por la habitación sin camisa más a menudo y trabajaba todos los días en tan sólo sus bóxers, mientras que Jeff trataba de concentrarse en sus cómics. Era imposible que Nick no diera cuenta el l efecto que tenía sobre Jeff.

Además, la habitación estaba siempre húmeda y caliente - debido al excesivo número de duchas que ambos habían estado tomando por ninguna razón en particular - por solo fue una excusa para usar solo los bóxers y camisetas sin mangas

Así que ahí estaba Jeff, tratando de estudiar, mientras que Nick estaba haciendo flexiones detrás de él. Jeff suspiró y volvió a hacer su tarea de francés.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y estiró la espalda y se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Él rápidamente se aburrió, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer,

Después de un tiempo, Jeff agarro el libro que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a leerlo, sin prestar atención a las palabras en el mismo. Nick se levantó y se fue al baño. Jeff oyó el agua cayendo y unos minutos más tarde Nick estaba de vuelta, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Ok, esto es suficiente!" Jeff dijo enojado, tirando el libro al piso. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" , Se preguntó.

Nick lo miró y levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir, Sterling?"

"Vamos! No soy estúpido! ¿Crees que soy tonto? Has estado actuando raro desde que Pierre se fue! No me has insultado en un día! Y caminas por la habitación todo el maldito tiempo! " Jeff dijo señalando a Nick.

"¿No crees que estás exagerando?" -Preguntó Nick, entrecerrando los ojos. "Y el hecho de que yo no te he insultado no es ... bueno?"

Jeff gruñó con frustración. Sí, era bueno que Nick no le había insultado en los últimos días, pero Jeff prefiere los insultos a todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

"Ok, ok. Olvídalo." Él gruñó de nuevo y tomó un par de pantalones vaqueros y , rápidamente se los puso y salió de la habitación.

Se lamento cuando salió afuera . Hacía frío y había olvidado traer una chaqueta o una sudadera, pero él no iba a entrar de nuevo. En su lugar, simplemente se acercó a la habitación de Thad.

_¿Qué quiso decir ...? No ... Pero si estaba en lo cierto... ¿Qué le pasó ¿porque lo dejo solo? _Nick se preguntó mientras miraba a la puerta.

Tuvo que admitir que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Él no sabía nada! Él había estado evitando pensar en lo que sucedió pero lo estaba confundiendo aún más. Pero no quería pensar en eso en este momento. _Este es tu problema, Nick! Tienes que pensar en ello! Es necesario resolver esto!_ Nick se sentó en su cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado. "Ni siquiera es tu amigo ..." Murmuró.

Por un momento, Nick maldijo las palabras que hicieron que cambie todo, esas palabras venenosas que salieron de la boca de Jeff mientras dormía. Habían cambiado la opinión de Jeff drásticamente, o tal vez sólo se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que el había cambiado.

Nick se levantó lentamente y se vistió. Después de un rato llegó a una conclusión de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a lanzar una moneda.

Para algunas personas puede parecer estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a tomar una decisión tan importante lanzando una moneda? Nick rodeo los ojos ante eso.

Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la miró por un momento. "Así que..." Él comenzó. "Sé que a Jeff le gusto, y yo ..." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Y yo creo que me gusta demasiado. Pero lo he odiado desde hace años y ... Pero necesito saber si debo tratar o no. Cara sí, cruz para un no."

Nick lanzó la moneda y la observó que en el aire. Él la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y respiró hondo.

De repente, todo quedó claro de nuevo.

Jeff había caminando por casi dos horas, ahora, no quería volver a la habitación, pero no tenía nada más que hacer,

_A la mierda! Estoy cansado. ! Yo sólo voy a fingir que no sucedió..._ Pensó.

Jeff se volvió y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró en la habitación, Jeff miró a Nick, que estaba en la cama con su computadora portátil.

Nick le devolvió la mirada, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que Jeff rompió el ambiente y se fue a su cama. Agarró un cómic y comenzó a leerlo. Él rápidamente se aburrió, era la quinta o sexta vez que lo había leído en la misma semana, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

_En serio, tengo que ir a Lima y comprar nuevos cómics..._ Pensó.

"¿De quién es esa chaqueta?" Nick rompió el silencio e interrumpió los pensamientos de Jeff.

"De Thad ..." respondió Jeff fríamente sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

Nick asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. Jeff miró de nuevo a Nick que estaba con una expresión extraña en su rostro. _Él fue quien trató de iniciar una conversación..._

Nick cerró su laptop, la dejó a un lado y tosió incómodamente. Jeff lo miró con una ceja levantada. Nick miró a Jeff, que seguía con una expresión extraña en su rostro. "Yo ... yo ya sé Jeff ..." Él dijo, evitando los ojos de Jeff.

"Bien por ti, hombre... Saber cosas siempre es bueno ..." Jeff dijo rodeando los ojos y se concentró en el cómic de nuevo.

"No... Quiero decir, sé que tú me gustas ..."

Jeff se quedó helado. No se atrevió a mirar a Nick. "¿Esto es por el beso?" Jeff preguntó tratando de ocultar su pánico.

"No, te he oído decirlo."

"¿Qué? Amigo tu debes haber tomado demasiadas duchas ..." Jeff dijo nervioso evitando todavía la cara de Nick.

"Tu lo dijiste cuando estabas enfermo ... Durante el sueño."

La sangre de Jeff se congeló en las venas. Sabía que había murmurado cosas en su sueño , pero él pensó que eran cosas estúpido, cosas sin sentido. "Yo estaba enfermo, estaba con fiebre muy alta."Jeff dijo tratando de mantener la voz calmada. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que pasó esa noche ..." Él mintió.

"Así que lo niegas?" -Preguntó Nick.

"Yo no tengo nada que negar." Jeff dijo sin hacerse cargo de sus propios sentimientos y calmarse.

"Por lo tanto, te gusto ..." Nick dijo lentamente.

"Yo no lo creo." Jeff dijo, empezando a enojarse. "Te odio".

"No lo sabes." Nick dijo, levantándose.

"Si si lo hago". Jeff dijo y cerró su comic, y se levanto también

"Tú ... no." Nick dijo menos seguro, pero todavía con un tono firme.

"Yo lo hago.. Yo te odio!" Jeff dijo fríamente y salió de la habitación. Había sido una muy mala idea volver a la habitación

Nick se quedó mudo durante casi cinco minutos hasta que Se sentó en su cama. _ Eres un estúpido Nick ... Había muchas otras maneras en que podría haber dicho eso... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirar a la cara a Jeff ahora?_ Nick hundió la cara entre las manos.


	11. El segundo Beso

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

La traducción es mía ja espero que les guste besos

Disfruten su lectura

Jeff salió de la habitación y se quedó allí durante unos minutos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de un tiempo, decidió ir a comer.

Al llegar a la cafetería, que estaba casi vacía. Agarró su comida y se acercó a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías. Unos minutos más tarde, Thad, Blaine, Wes y David se sentaron a su lado.

"Hey!" Thad empezó mientras se sentaba. "Mira, yo quiero que mi chaqueta de nuevo..." Dijo burlonamente.

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Claro, yo te la devolveré mañana... De todos modos ¿por qué querría una chaqueta diciendo ..." Él miró la chaqueta para leer lo que estaba en ella por primera vez. "..." Soy sexy y lo sé "..." Jeff miro a Thad con su cara de póker. "¿En serio?"

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír a excepción de Thad, quien sólo sonrió. "¿Qué? Es una gran canción! Debemos cantarla algún día..."

"No... No hay manera de que suceda!" Wes dijo en broma, pero serio, al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" Continuó Thad. "Sólo piensen en ello, todos los Warblers ... En las Seccionales..."  
David casi escupió su bebida y Jeff se echó a reír.

"Eso no va a suceder." Wes repite.

Thad rodó los ojos. "Yo no tendría miedo de ti y de tu martillo estúpido quien cantaría de todos modos..." Murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Wes. "Nada ..." Thad dijo, que se ahogo con la comida Jeff volvió a reír.

Jeff se sentía mucho mejor ya. Fue bueno estar con sus amigos y no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento, pero él no quería eso por ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose e Ignorando los malos sentimientos dentro de él. No quería sentirse así. Ok, así que Nick sabía… Eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad? No. Nick siguió siendo el mismo niño malcriado. Jeff cortó su propia línea de pensamiento, y volvió su atención de nuevo a sus amigos, y con la suficiente rapidez ya se estaba riendo de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Nick se sentó junto a Jeff. Su sonrisa desapareció y él miró el reloj que no tenía. "Oh, mira que es muy tarde!" Dijo secamente ni siquiera tratando de parecer normal o incluso convincente. Se levantó sin decir una palabra, y salió de la cafetería.

"... ¿Qué demonios?" David preguntó lentamente.

Nick se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no entender.

Thad se volvió hacia Nick con una expresión seria. "¿Qué pasó?"

Nick se encogió de hombros. "No sé ..." Él mintió.

"Vamos, Nick! Cuéntanos. ¿Qué pasó?" Persistió Thad.

"¡Nada! ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?" -Preguntó Nick, evitando mirar el rostro de Thad o de cualquier otra persona en la mesa.

"Debido a que Jeff vino a nuestra habitación antes," dijo Blaine. "Y él estaba actuando muy extraño, y ahora te sientas en la mesa y que pretende finge tener un reloj y prácticamente se escapo."

"Oh, así que él no tenía un reloj, después de todo?" Nick le preguntó sarcásticamente. Blaine le dio una mirada seria. "Pensé que ya lo sabían. Jeff y yo no nos llevamos bien. Nunca lo hicimos. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido de que Jeff se levantó y se fue?" -Preguntó Nick. Él no decía ninguna mentira. Era verdad, o, al menos, una parte de ella lo era.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada más sobre el tema, así que Wes cambió de tema. "Así que... Charlie llamó, ella podría venir a vernos en las Seccionales ..."

"¿En serio? Eso es increíble!" David dijo, tratando de sonar alegre.

Wes asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa crecía en su rostro. Continuaron hablando, y cuando terminaron de comer dejaron la cafetería.

Nick se quedó en la cafetería. No quería ir a su habitación y ver la cara Jeff, pero al mismo tiempo, sólo quería volver atrás y hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cierto? Me refiero a hacer lo correcto? Que es lo correcto?

Nick dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa por la frustración.

_Después de unos minutos, Nick se levantó, y había decidido. Él iba a hablar con Jeff esa noche. Iba a decirle a Jeff todo lo que estaba en su mente, él iba a decirle lo que pensaba de él, iba a contarle lo que sentía cada vez que Jeff lo miraba, él iba a decirle sobre el deseo que tenía de besar a Jeff todo el tiempo._

_Nick se dirigió a su habitación, con la cabeza alta y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Jeff en el otro lado, se dirigió hacia él con confianza. Jeff lo miró y levantó una ceja. "Amigo, ¿qué te sucede ..."_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Nick ya estaba con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jeff tirando de él para darle un beso. Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron y luego él los cerró lentamente y comenzó a besarlo, las manos de Jeff se trasladó a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Nick para tirar de él aún más, él enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Nick. Jeff gimió suavemente en el beso y Nick empezó a tirar de él hacia su cama._

" _Nick ... "Jeff dijo con voz suave como la seda._

_Nick comenzó a besar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Jeff hacia su cuello._

" _Nick ...! " Jeff repite._

"Nick!" Alguien lo sacudió por los hombros y se despertó. Nick miró a Thad.

"Thad? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Murmuró de forma somnolienta.

"Olvidé mi chaqueta." Thad dijo cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado hace unos pocos minutos, o lo que le parecía unos minutos a Nick. Nick se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a su alrededor, la cafetería estaba completamente vacía.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas soñando?" Thad preguntó con sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quién te dijo que estaba soñando?" Nick pidió levantarse.

"Vamos, Nick. Tu no engañas a nadie, tú estabas con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro."

Nick se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigieron a los dormitorios de nuevo, en silencio. Nick estaba demasiado ocupado intentando volver a ver al sueño una y otra vez.

"Está bien ... Así que, aquí está mi habitación " Thad dijo después de un rato, Nick lo miró perplejo. "Mi habitación, Nick, esta es mi habitación." Nick parpadeó en el dormitorio de Thad y asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia su propia habitación. Thad levantó una ceja y rodeo los ojos y entró a su habitación.

En el resto del camino Nick pensó si debía, por lo menos, tratar de hacer lo que había soñado. Nick agarró el picaporte para abrir la puerta, respiró hondo. Iba a hacerlo.

Pero tan pronto como él entró y miró a Jeff, que estaba leyendo en su cama, había perdido todo el valor y saltó a su cama, hundió la cara en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Lo suficientemente rápido se durmió nuevamente, esta vez un sueño sin sueños.

Jeff se congeló cuando Nick entró a la habitación, y cuando el chico de pelo oscuro se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido Jeff lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Después de un tiempo Jeff se abofeteó mentalmente por mirar a Nick por mucho tiempo.

Nick lo sabía. Y eso no era bueno, era todo lo contrario, era terrible. Se supone que es un secreto. Jeff suspiró. Tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer no sólo cuando se despierte a la mañana siguiente, sino también el resto del año.

Dejó atrás a la espalda y se quedó mirando el techo, era inútil tratar de cambiarse a otra habitación, él lo sabía. Tal vez si habló con Blaine Blaine ... lo entendería, ¿verdad? Jeff suspiró, si le preguntó Blaine, Blaine probablemente diría Jeff eres un "niño grande" y debes hacer frente a tus problemas y no quejarse, como dijo una vez.

Jeff enterró su cara en sus manos, y luego se acordó de compañero de habitación de Trent se había trasladado a otra escuela y por eso tenía una cama libre en su habitación. ¡Sí! Pensó para sí mismo. No puedo olvidar a hablar con él mañana! Jeff se sentía cansado, por lo que cambió a su pijama, puso bajo sus sabanas y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

En la mañana Jeff se despertó con un destello de luz que provenía de las cortinas levemente abiertas, gruñó, pero se levantó para cerrarlas. Al pasar junto a la cama se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba allí, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada.

Así que , en lugar de cerrar las cortinas las abrió, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, Nick estaba tarareando una canción en voz baja. Jeff llamó a la puerta. "Por favor, date prisa." Murmuró.

Nick se detuvo inmediatamente. "Voy a ... voy a estar en un segundo." Dijo Nervioso

Jeff se sentó en su cama, se pasó una mano por el pelo y esperó a que Nick saliera.

Después de unos segundos Nick estaba fuera del baño y miró a Jeff. Nick estaba raro. Él se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente y él parpadeaba más veces de lo que realmente necesitaba.

"Uh ... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jeff.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cama. Jeff se encogió de hombros, se levantó y fue al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida, peino su cabello y se cepilló los dientes. Antes de salir .Rápidamente se vistió y miró el reloj , aún era demasiado pronto para la clase y no tenía hambre para ir a comer.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que hacer. "Jeff?" Oyó Nick detrás de él, se volvió y antes de saber los labios de Nick estaban en los suyos.


	12. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron en shock mientras Nick rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para tirar de él aún más. Después de unos segundos, Jeff se permitió cerrar los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Fue como la primera vez que se besaron. No era dulce y esponjoso, era caliente y apasionado.

La lengua de Nick corrió por el labio inferior de Jeff y chupaba suavemente sobre ella hasta Jeff chupó su lengua dentro de su boca. Y así continuaron, las lenguas que luchan por el dominio, los fuertes brazos de Nick alrededor de la cintura de Jeff tirando él más y más con los brazos de Jeff alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello oscuro.

Tan pronto como se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad, el primer instinto de Jeff era dar media vuelta y huir, pero antes de que pudiera moverse adecuadamente, Nick lo agarro del brazo.

"No vas a escapar ." Él dijo, con calma pero con firmeza.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Jeff preguntó fríamente, mirando a la cara. "¿Es esto una especie de broma? Porque no es divertido!" Jeff dijo, su voz mostrando un poco de rabia. No podía creer aya dejado que esto suceda de nuevo .

Jeff no estaba preparado para las palabras que romperían el corazón en pedazos, pero él no permitió que su expresión lo delatara.

"No es una broma." Nick dijo en el mismo tono. Jeff levantó una ceja. Eso no era lo que había esperado.

"¿Q-qué?" Él tartamudeó en estado de shock.

"No es una broma." Nick repitió. "Yo ... yo ..." Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sus nervios obvios como Jeff podía ver que estaba temblando un poco. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Creo que me gustas."

El corazón de Jeff se detuvo, él no pudo haber oído bien, que tenía que ser una mentira. Nick lo odiaba.

"¿Qué?" Se preguntó de nuevo. "Por favor, si esto es una broma, no es muy divertido."

"No es una broma." Nick repitió.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó Jeff, tratando de parecer indiferente.

"No lo sé. Sólo sé que sólo me di cuenta de la noche que te llevé a la enfermeria." Nick lo soltó y se sentó en su cama, "¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Nick.

"Sólo ... Cállate." Dijo antes de tomar una respiración profunda y evitando los ojos de Nick. "Estás confundido." Él dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. "Esto no puede ser … Nosotros ...nos odiamos ..."

"¿A quién tratas de engañar?" Nick le preguntó con frialdad. "Sé que te gusto , y sé que me gustas! Yo no estoy confundido."

"Pero se supone que debemos odiarnos el uno al otro!" Dijo Jeff.

"Se supone que nos odiamos ?" Nick levantó una ceja. "Lo siento, pero no creo que funcione de esa manera ... Y ni siquiera puedo recordar la razón por la que empezamos a odiarnos !" Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jeff. Jeff se alejó, pero Nick se acercó de nuevo. "Me tomó mucho tiempo entender que me gustas. Yo no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente." Dijo. "Pensé que te gustaba." Él dijo, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Fue mucho más fácil cuando tu no lo sabías, y cuando pensé que me odiabas ..." Murmuró. "Simplemente no puedo ..."

"¿No puedes qué?" -Preguntó Nick.

"Simplemente no puedo ..." Jeff se levantó de nuevo. "Me tengo que ir ..." Nick estaba a punto de hablar, pero Jeff interrumpí. "No estoy huyendo! Voy a llegar tarde si no me voy ahora."

Nick sonrió. "Bueno, eso significa que vamos a continuar esta discusión ..."

Jeff se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Yo no he dicho eso ..." dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Jeff cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo. Era aún más confuso ahora, él no sabía lo que quería. Por un lado quería a Nick y él lo quería también pero por otro lado estaba asustado. Nunca había tenido un novio antes, y no sabía qué hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su primera clase. Afortunadamente para él, él no tenía ninguna clase hasta el "momento " con Nick.

Nick decidió que no presionaría a Jeff. Y conseguiría el modo de hablar con el de nuevo , pero él no lo apresuraría

En el almuerzo, cuando Nick estaba a punto de sentarse, se dio cuenta de Jeff ya estaba en la mesa, así que se sentó frente a él. El almuerzo no tuvo ningún problema ya que Nick decidió quedarse tranquilo, pero al final el no pudo evitarlo, froto sus pies suavemente entre las piernas de Jeff. Jeff rápidamente miro hacia él, con sus ojos abiertos y con el rostro de color rojo intenso.

"Jeff? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine. Jeff asintió y se puso de pie, casi se cae mientras trataba de salir de la cafetería. Nick se tragó una carcajada y miró hacia su plato, sonriendo."¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿Yo?" Nick miró hacia arriba. "No tengo ni idea ..." Él dijo, tratando de mantener su cara de póker.

Wes lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados , Nick le contestó con una sonrisa y se levantó. "Bueno, supongo que debo irme ..."

Nick tomó su bolso y salió después de Jeff.

Nick tenía las mismas clases con Jeff a la tarde , y él estaba pensando en sentarse al lado de el rubio en todas ellas . Yo podría tomar ventaja de esto mientras pueda ... Pensó -, pero al llegar a las aulas, Jeff ya estaba sentado con alguien más. No era estúpido o ingenuo, y Nick le gustaba eso de el .

Las clases de la tarde pasaron muy lentamente, mientras él y Thad abandonaban la sala le pregunto , "Así que, Thad, cuando tenemos el boxeo otra vez?"

"No lo sé, algunos chicos han estado utilizando el lugar ..." Él dijo, un poco molesto. "Pero tan pronto cuando tengamos el espacio, lo haremos ..."

Nick asintió con la cabeza, ahora que sabía que le gustaba Jeff - y él lo había admitido a sí mismo - que no tenía vergüenza al pensar en lo mucho que quería ver a Jeff en los pantalones cortos.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Thad se preguntó después de un rato.

"Me preguntaba ... Echo de menos el boxeo ..." Se encogió de hombros.

Thad asintió. "Bueno, tengo que ir por ese camino porque todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y Blaine no puedo dejar de cantar Katy Perry ... Está empezando a ponerme nervioso , así que sólo voy a ir a la biblioteca ..."

"¿Otra vez?" -Preguntó Nick, riendo un poco. "Pensé que se detuvo cuando comenzó a salir con Kurt?"

"Sí, otra vez!" Thad dijo sombríamente. "De todos modos, nos vemos después, Nick!" Dijo que antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

Tan pronto como él entró en su habitación y miró hacia arriba, Jeff levanto la vista mirandolo. Una gran sonrisa se hizo en su rostro. "Oh, hola!"

"Hola ..." Jeff murmuró y volvió a concentrarse en el cómic que estaba leyendo. Nick rodeo los ojos y se encogió de hombros y luego se quito su chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Oyó Jeff preguntar.

"Yo sólo voy a tomar una ducha ..." Nick dijo, y luego añadió con una sonrisa. "Tengo que estar desnudo para eso."

"Jesús, Duval! Hazlo en el baño! Por eso se inventaron las puertas, ¿sabes?"

La sonrisa de Nick se hizo más amplia. "¿Por qué?" Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Jeff respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en su nuevo comic. "Entonces , todavía estás haciendo eso?" Jeff murmuró.

"Lo estoy haciendo hasta que lo admitas." Nick dijo, sarcástico pero serio a la vez.

"Yo no tengo nada que confesar." Jeff murmuró en respuesta.

Nick se acercó a la cama de Jeff y se sentó cerca de él. "Entonces dame un beso." Dijo que en breve.

Jeff levantó los ojos de su cómic. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Bueno, te di un beso dos veces y te mostré que me gustabas. Así, que si me besas y me demuestras que no ..."

"Eso no tiene sentido!" Jeff dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, sí. Si te gusto , y no importa cuanto tiempo tarde tu me vas a besar de todos modos ." Se inclinó hacia delante y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Jeff.

"No voy a besarte." Jeff dijo con voz temblorosa, mirando fijamente a los labios de Nick.

"¿Por qué? Tu sabes que te gusta demasiado?" -Preguntó Nick, sonriendo

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Preguntó Jeff, evitando la pregunta de Nick. Nick se encogió de hombros.

"Porque por fin entiendo qué es exactamente lo que siento por ti . Y Porque yo no quiero dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Y Porque yo te quiero mostrar mi verdadero yo, no el hijo de puta que crees que soy ."

"Yo ... yo no creo que tu seas un hijo de puta ..." Jeff murmuró, acercándose a Nick. Cuando sus labios casi se tocaban unos segundos más tarde, Jeff se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en la cama, agarrando el cómic de nuevo. "Pero yo no voy a besarte." Él dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

Nick se rió sarcásticamente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el baño. "Lo harás."

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Nick, Jeff lanzó su comic lado y respiró hondo varias veces. Tenía que decidir qué hacer, y rápido. Nick no iba a retroceder. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pensando. Le gustaba Nick, él lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa con él? No tenía nada que perder,

Sin embargo, su problema era que no tenía las agallas para decirle a Nick lo que sentía exactamente. Pero, pensándolo bien, Nick ya lo sabía, por lo que debería ser más fácil. Jeff gruñó con frustración.

Nick salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con el pelo chorreando agua. Y Nick Ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver a Jeff, que ahora su rostro era de color rojo brillante,Jeff estaba muy agradecido por ello .

Miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio con fuerza. "Algun problema, Sterling?" -Preguntó Nick. Jeff ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que él estaba sonriendo.

"Así que ..." Jeff comenzó evitar la cara de Nick. "Digamos que me gustas. ¿Qué pasaría después?"

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" -Preguntó Nick. Jeff lo miró, Nick hablaba en serio ahora, sin bromas o dobles sentidos. Jeff pensó en la pregunta por un momento antes de asentir, no confiaba en su voz en este momento. "Entonces tienes tu respuesta ..." Nick sonrió.

"Pero ... no sé ... ¿No sería raro? Nos hemos odiado por años!"

"A decir verdad yo ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué empezamos a odiarnos el uno al otro en el primer lugar ..." Nick dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un par de bóxers y se dirigió al cuarto de baño nuevo.

Era raro tener una conversación con Nick que no implican ningún insultos o palabras locas, pero Jeff tenía que admitir que le hacía calor.

Eso fue todo, Jeff no aguantaba mas . Iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y pensar en las consecuencias más tarde. Cuando Nick salió del cuarto de baño, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, poniendo todas sus inseguridades a un lado y irgnorando a a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que tal vez no era la mejor idea. Empujó Nick contra la pared, Nick le sonrió.

"Cambiaste de perecer acerca del bes.. -" Nick fue interrumpido por los labios de Jeff sobre los suyos . Se quedaron allí besándose durante un tiempo hasta que Jeff se retiró. "Wow ... ¿Tu cambias rápidamente de parecer ..." Nick dijo sin aliento.

"Supongo que tendrás que lidiar con eso ..." Jeff dijo sarcásticamente.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo ..." Nick dijo sonriendo antes de tirar de Jeff para otro beso.


	13. El Primer Amanecer Juntos

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

Jeff se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, así que lo primero que vio fue a Nick todavía dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El brazo de Nick alrededor de la cintura de Jeff.

Los destellos de recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon la mente de Jeff y sonrió de forma automática. Después de que Jeff había besado a Nick, Llegaron a tener una sesión de calientes besos y al parecer Nick se quedó dormido Jeff en su cama . Jeff dejó de moverse, inclinarse hacia delante y besar a Nick.

Jeff tuvo que admitir Nick dormido parecía un ángel bonito - tal vez la luz que estaba golpeando su rostro ayudó un poco. No podía creer que en realidad estaba saliendo con Nick. _Puedo incluso decir que estamos saliendo? Bueno, supongo que sí._

Las cejas de Nick fruncieron y gruñó. "Sterling ... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cierres las malditas cortinas ?" Nick murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Lo siento, Duval, voy a cerrarlas la próxima vez ..." Jeff dijo sarcásticamente.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron, y una gran sonrisa se hizo en su rostro. "Buenos días ..." Él dijo adormilado. Jeff rodó los ojos y comenzó a corre a Nick de su cama. "Hey!" Nick se quedó sin aliento mientras caía al suelo. "Alguien está de mal humor esta mañana." Él masculló, levantándose y pasandose una mano por el pelo antes de caminar hacia el baño. Jeff rodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

"Vas a tener que lidiar con eso ." Murmuró.

Jeff no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que Nick rodeo los ojos, escuchó el agua de la ducha y segundos después Nick estaba tarareando una canción en voz se levantó, caminó hacia el baño y se apoyó contra la puerta. Y luego se miro de lejos en el espejo sus ojos se abrieron y camino rápidamente hacia el espejo para tener una mejor visión de sí mismo. "¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios has hecho?"

La Clavícula de Jeff y su pecho estaban lleno de grandes marcas rojas. Nick se echó a reír. "Tu no te quejaste ayer ..." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Cállate!" Jeff dijo sin dejar de mirarse a sí mismo. "Si alguien ve esto estoy tan muerto "

Nick se rió de nuevo y cerro la ducha , Jeff le dio la espalda antes de que Nick dejara la ducha y comenzó a recoger su ropa alrededor de la habitació vez que tenía toda la ropa las arrojó sobre la cama.

"Así que ..." Oyó Nick detrás de él. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Él preguntó, y Jeff se volvió hacia él. "Quiero decir, ¿estamos ... saliendo?" , Se preguntó.

Jeff pensó en lo que quería decir exactamente. Después de un tiempo en silencio que podía decir Nick estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. "Yo ... ¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?" Preguntó Jeff, evitando la mirada de Nick.

"Eso significa que tu no quieres decirle a los demás?" Jeff asintió. "Claro. Si eso es lo que quieres ..."

"Sí, gracias." Jeff murmuró y volvió a su cama de nuevo y agarro sus pantalones y se los puso . Después de un rato, se rió un poco.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Nick

"Es curioso cómo las cosas cambiaron durante estas semanas ... Y no sólo significa el hecho de que nos odiábamos y ahora estamos ...Saliendo ." Jeff sonrió al oír la palabra."También me refiero al hecho de que primero nos odiábamos mutuamente y luego tuvimos aquella tarde de boxeo cuando literalmente nos dimos unos puñetazos que dolieron demasiado y en el mismo día en que conociste a Pierre ..." Jeff se estremeció. "Uf, yo odiaba a ese chico ..."

"Oh, no estaba tan mal!" Nick dijo burlonamente y Jeff le lanzó una mirada oscura.

Jeff agarro una camisa limpia y empezó a vestirse . " y luego Jeff acomodo su corbata en su cuello y se sentó en su cama viendo Nick vestirse. "Esos días fueron terribles y luego pasé una semana en la enfermería pensando en ti y Pierre y que todavía estaban juntos así que, sí, si .. era una especie de tortura."

Jeff estaba a punto de continuar, pero Nick miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué?"

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Thad tenía que decirme, pero ya sabes Thad." Nick se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia la cama de Jeff y se sentó a su lado.

"Déjame adivinar ..." Comenzó con una sonrisa. "Luego de que nos besamos y yo actuaba raro por un tiempo, pero tienes que admitir que tu estabas un poco perra durante ese tiempo," se rió Jeff. "Después de que te dije que sabía que te gustaba fue tu turno de actuar raro y mi turno de ser una perra ... y ahora estamos juntos." Nick se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Jeff. Después de unos segundos se recostó de nuevo y sonrió. "Tu debes visitar a un terapeuta Jeff." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Jeff levantó una ceja. "Y eso sería porque…?"

"Porque tienes algunos cambios de humor muy extraños ..." Se burló.

Jeff rodó los ojos y se levantó. "Bueno, me voy ahora mismo."

Nick miró el reloj de la mesilla. "Tan pronto?" , Se preguntó.

"Quiero comer ..." Jeff se encogió de hombros. Antes de Jeff salió de la habitación se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que ninguna de las marcas rojas estuvieran visibles, entonces él agarró su bolso y la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería Jeff se permitió pensar en Nick. Claro, todavía era muy raro para él lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz.

"Jeff" Thad se rompió el rastro de pensamiento.

"Buenos días". Jeff dijo, sonriendo.

"Quien es la persona mas genial en toda la escuela?" Thad preguntó con entusiasmo, y respondió antes de que Jeff podía. "Yo!" Jeff se rió. "¡Es cierto! Acabo de reservar el gimnasio para nosotros hoy, lo que significa que finalmente vamos a tener un poco de boxeo después de todos estos días!"

Jeff se mordió los labios al instante, estaba acostumbrado a ver Nick sin camisa en el boxeo, pero no podía hacerlo y sus amigos se darían cuenta …, pero ellos siempre se dieron cuenta de todo.

"Jeff?" Thad miró a Jeff con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Jeff trató de sonar casual. Eso era lo que estaba hablando. No podía hacer nada sin que se note. "Sólo estoy ahogando con las tareas ." Mintió.

"Oh ... Pero tu vendrás verdad ?"

"Voy a ver si puedo ..."

Los dos chicos entraron en la cafetería, Jeff tenía prisa por lo que sólo tomó algo de comer y se fue.

Como Jeff salió de la habitación, Nick se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama y suspiró feliz. Jeff tenía razón: ambos habían cambiado mucho durante esas semanas, pero a Nick le gustó el cambio .

Nick se permitió permanecer en la cama durante unos minutos más y luego él se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a su primera clase, por desgracia no vería Jeff hasta su última clase. Sonrió para sí, otra cosa que había cambiado drásticamente. Hace unas semanas, Nick gruñía sólo por el hecho de que tendría una clase con Jeff.

La campana sonó y Nick tuvo que correr a su primera clase. Las clases de la mañana pasaron muy lentamente, Nick casi se quedó dormido en la historia, pero por suerte Blaine - que estaba a su lado - le dio un codazo y Nick se enderezó otra vez.

En el almuerzo, Nick se sentó con sus amigos, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sólo quería Jeff entre a la cafetería con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba. La única cosa que realmente lo distrajo fue el echo de que Jeff no estaba allí fue cuando Thad les dijo que tenían el gimnasio para ellos en la tarde.

Nick empezó a ponerse paranoico, pensando que tal vez Jeff habria cambiado de opinión y ahora no quería verlo porque no sabía cómo decirle a Nick que no quería nada, después de todo.

Nick no sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso, o incluso por qué duele tanto. Nick y Jeff estaban juntos apenas un día, pero tuvo que admitir que los últimos días habían sido los más dramáticos y emocionales de toda su vida.

Después de un rato Nick se disculpó, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, Jeff corrió a la biblioteca para recoger un libro que necesitaba, pero tan pronto como entró sabía que iba a tomar el doble de tiempo. La biblioteca era un lío, y el bibliotecario le dijo a Jeff que estaban en su limpieza anual.

Jeff respiró hondo antes de empezar a buscar el libro que quería.

Después de un buen rato Jeff encontró el libro y salió con un suspiro de alivio. Quería mandarle un texto a Nick y decirle que era muy tarde para el almuerzo, pero luego se acordó de que no tenía el número de Nick. Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza preguntarle por su número en la mañana.

Jeff estaba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando Nick lo detuvo. "Hola belleza rubia." Él dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Jeff.

"Nick!" Jeff miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Alguien pudo haber oído!" Jeff dijo .

Nick rodeo los ojos y lo llevo a un aula vacía. "Se te olvidó algo esta mañana ..." Dijo casualmente tirando más cerca de el con los brasos alrededor de su cintura. "Yo sólo quería recordártelo ." Sonrió.

Jeff levantó una ceja. "Lo que me olvidé?" Nick se inclinó hacia delante y besó apasionadamente Jeff. Cuando se separaron, Jeff apoyó su frente contra la de Nick, sin aliento."Lo siento, pero me acuerdo que te di un beso esta mañana ..." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo sé." Nick sonrió. "Yo sólo quería una excusa para besar esos lindos labios tuyos ."

Jeff rodó los ojos y él se inclinó para besar a Nick una vez más. "Eres un estúpido." Murmuró, bromeando.

"Mientras que sea tu estúpido ..." Nick se encogió de hombros, pero luego hizo una mueca. "Eso fue muy cursi."

Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se rió. "Sí, más o menos."

"¿Vas a hacer boxeo hoy?" Nick preguntó mirando hacia Jeff.

"Sí, yo sólo voy a tener que llevar una camiseta, porque alguien se entusiasmó ayer." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Me atengo a lo que he dicho esta mañana. ¿No te quejaste anoche." Nick le guiñó un ojo.

Jeff rodeo los ojos y Nick lo solto. Caminó hacia la puerta una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Nick le agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo. "¿Y tu dónde crees que vas?" , Se preguntó

"… a comer?"

Nick negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo." Él sonrió y besó de nuevo a Jeff.

Los dos chicos tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a su última clase del día. Ellos recibieron una gran cantidad de miradas perplejas cuando entraron en el aula sin aliento, pero Jeff se sentó rápidamente lejos de Nick, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les gustoo ¿ bueno saludos me quede hasta las 3:47 por ustedes u.u jajaj los amoo tengo 3 horas para dormir pero bueno … valio la pena kisses


	14. Boxeo

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

La última clase del día llegó y Nick y Jeff se encontraban sentados Juntos en última fila de la clase. Al principio querían sentarse lejos del uno del otro, pero Thad decidió ocupar la silla en la que Jeff iba a sentarse, así que se vio obligado a sentarse al lado de Nick. No es que él se quejaba.

Nick y Jeff hicieron su mejores expresiones de enojo "falsas". Jeff se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo sus ojos en el profesor que explicaba el tema por qué iban a ver el documental. Cuando las luces de la sala se apagaron Jeff sintió un suave toque en el brazo, por lo que giro su cabeza para encontrar a Nick que le sonreía. Rodeo los ojos, y le sonrió, y Nick le agarro la mano. Jeff miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los observaba, luego apretó la mano de Nick con suavidad y se dejó resbalar por la silla y inclino la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nick no estaba prestando atención al documental. Siguió mirando a Jeff, que estaba claramente soñando con algo muy bueno, ya que él estaba sonriendo mientras dormía.

Algo en la pantalla de TV captó la atención de Nick, era una cita. _._Nick miraba a esas parejas conociéndose mejor y mirándose con amor y como si se conocieran de toda la vida y en ese mismo instante comprendió. Nick pasó el resto de la película pensando en esa cita.

Durante demasiado tiempo, Nick había estado completamente seguro de que odiaba a Jeff, y el único problema que obtuvo eran las horas que pasó paliándose con el rubio. Pero el verdadero problema comenzó cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez no estaba del todo bien.

Nick reacciono la última parte de la película, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sacudió a Jeff suavemente para despertarlo. Jeff se despertó con un grito ahogado, pero no se escucho por el ruido de la película.

Cuando el documental llegó a su fin, Jeff soltó de la mano de Nick antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo. Él fue el primero en salir de la habitación, seguido por los otros estudiantes.

Nick esperó hasta que el aula estaba vacía a ponerse de pie. Thad le estaba esperando en la puerta. "¿Vamos?" Él preguntó, sonriendo.

"Claro..."

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones para el cambio. Jeff no estaba allí cuando Nick llego, por lo que concluyó que el otro chico ya estaba en el gimnasio.

En cuestión de minutos Nick estaba fuera de la habitación de nuevo, casi corriendo al gimnasio. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se puso a ver a su novio golpeando el saco de boxeo. tomó su camiseta y miró alrededor. No vio a nadie, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Jeff.

"Hey!" Dijo alegremente, pero no tuvo respuesta desde el otro chico. Echó un vistazo a los oídos de Jeff, que estaba escuchando a la música. Nick rodeo los ojos y tomó el auricular de su oreja. "Hey!" Él repitió.

Jeff saltó y miró a su alrededor, alarmado. Luego miró a Nick con una sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. "¡Hola!" Él dijo, mirando a su alrededor una vez más para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos.

"¿De verdad tienes que mirar dos veces, Jeff?" Nick preguntó tirando Jeff de su cintura con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿No confías en mí?"

Jeff rodó los ojos. "¿Realmente tengo que responder?" Le preguntó burlonamente.

Nick rodeo los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Jeff, sus labios estaban a milímetros cuando ambos oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Rápidamente se separaron, Nick empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, mientras que Jeff continuó dando puñetazos al saco. Nick comenzó a envolver las vendas habituales alrededor de sus muñecas y las manos.

Wes, David, Thad y Blaine entraron en el gimnasio charlando alegremente. Thad miró a Nick y Jeff. "Whoa! ¡Esperen ! Todos deténganse!" Gritó. Todo el mundo se detuvo y lo miró. "Jeff y Nick no se están matando unos a otros! Esto merece un aplauso!" Los chicos rodearon los ojos. Thad se rió antes de mirar de nuevo a Jeff y levantó una ceja. "Jeff? Porque todavia tienes puesta la camisa?"

Blaine, Wes y David miraban al rubio, quien se volvió un poco rosado. "Yo ... no quiero estar sin la camisa."

"¿Por qué?" Thad preguntó aún con una ceja levantada.

"Porque ..." Jeff miró a Nick, afortunadamente esa mirada, pasó desapercibido para los demás. "Es sólo que no quiero!" Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién eres, mi madre?"

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Nick preguntó rápidamente, antes de Thad pudiera hablar de nuevo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y miró a David, quien no dijo nada. El silencio fue roto por Jeff. "Duval!" Él lo llamó. Nick giro la cabeza para mirar a Jeff al instante tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "Tú y Yo ." _esto suena prometedor,_ pensó Nick. "Cara a cara (boxeo )." Jeff terminó.

"Es un placer." Nick sonrió.

"¡Oh, no! No puede ser!" Dijo Blaine. "Recuerden lo que pasó la última vez? Eso no va a suceder de nuevo!"

_Si supieras cuánto ha cambiado desde la última vez que..._ Nick pensó, pero se las arregló para disimular. "No te preocupes, no voy a romper la cara de Sterling esta vez ..." _._

"No, no lo harás, porque no vas a tener la oportunidad!" Blaine dijo con enojo. Jeff rodeo los ojos, Nick se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se llevaron a cabo las luchas cara a cara ."Hey! ¿No me escuchas?"- dijo Blaine

"Lo hicimos". Jeff respondió con calma. "Sólo estamos declinando su sugerencia."

"No fue una sugerencia." Wes fue el que habló.

Nick se encogió de hombros y empezó a saltar con la guardia alta. Jeff hizo lo mismo.

"¡No! ¡Alto!"- dijo Blaine

No se detuvieron. Nick hizo un guiño a Jeff y intento golpearlo y Jeff golpeó Nick, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para realmente hacerle daño, Nick abrió la boca como si sintiera el dolor.

Los otros muchachos trataron de detenerlos, Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a meterse entre los chicos, finalmente se dieron por vencidos.

Jeff y Nick continuaron su lucha actuada, ambos eran muy buenos actores así que a veces cuando uno de ellos abría la boca, se quejaba fuerte y todos los otros chicos se giraban sus rostros para ver si todo estaba "bajo control".

Nick tuvo que admirar su novio, la forma en que se apartó el pelo de la cara, la forma en que escondía su sonrisa detrás de sus manos, la forma en que sus pantalones cortos le ajustaban ese glorioso trasero . Nick era un chico afortunado.

Después de un rato Nick golpeó suavemente la cara de Jeff y él se quejó en voz muy alta, que hizo que Blaine caminara hacia ellos para separarlos. "Ok, suficiente." Él dijo con firmeza.

"Está bien, pero yo gané." Nick dijo sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que no!" Jeff disparó de nuevo.

"Sí, lo hice!"

"Tu eres un mocoso malcriado! ¿No ves que he ganado? Te golpee mucho más tiempo!" Jeff dijo con enojo, pero la ira no alcanzó sus ojos.

"¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?" Nick dijo fingiendo estar enojado también.

"¡Basta!" Wes gritó. "Dejen de pelear! Estoy tan harto de ustedes paliando! Solo paren! ¿No pueden ver lo estúpido que es esta lucha?"

"Está bien." Jeff susurró, agarrando su bolso y salió del gimnasio mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Nick siguió el ejemplo de Jeff con una mirada de enojo en su rostro, nadie trató de detenerlo.

Tan pronto como Nick dobló la esquina del pasillo Jeff lo empujó contra la pared. "Tu eres un buen actor..." Sonrió.

"Gracias querido. Tú no estás tan mal tampoco..." Sonrió. Jeff se rió y besó a Nick. "Jeff" Nick dijo, mirando a su alrededor, ya que se separaron.

"¿Qué? Tu tienes que mirar dos veces? ¿No confías en mí?" Jeff preguntó aún sonriendo y parpadeando con inocencia.

"¿Tengo que contestar?" Nick dijo en el mismo tono burlón Jeff había utilizado hace casi una hora.

"Idiota". Jeff rodó los ojos.

"Cierra la boca. Tu me amas." Nick sonrió. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación de nuevo, sin ser notados.

"Estoy harto de esos dos...!" Wes repite cuando Nick salió del gimnasio.

"Yo también." David dijo, sentado en el banco de gimnasia.

"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Han estado luchando por mucho tiempo." Blaine dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo sudoroso. "Las cosas se pasaron de la raya con el boxeo..."

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y el silencio cayó entre ellos como ellos pensaban. Después de un rato una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Thad. "No te preocupes... Yo tengo una idea."

"Compártela". Blaine dijo con sencillez, mirándolo.

=) dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas =)


	15. El Plan

Glee no me pertenece.. Pertenecen a Fox y Ryan Murphy

Nick y Jeff ya se encontraban en su habitación de nuevo, Nick fue al baño para una ducha rápida, pero Jeff estaba demasiado cansado y perezoso para hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que ambos estaban en pijama .Jeff estaba acostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus cómics y Nick se acercó a él para acostarse al lado de él.

"¿Tienes cosquillas, Jeff?" Nick preguntó de repente.

Jeff levantó una ceja, pero no apartó los ojos de su cómic. "No." Respondió en breve.

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible!" Jeff no tuvo que mirar a Nick para saber que tenía una ceja levantada. Jeff sintió las manos de Nick tratándo de hacerle cosquillas, pero se limitó a bostezar. "Oh, Dios mío, tú no eres delicado!" Nick se acosto de nuevo a la cama otra vez. "Eso es una mierda ..."

"Para mí, o para ti ?" Jeff preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Para mí. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer." Nick sonrió ampliamente.

Jeff rodó los ojos y Nick comenzó a patalear la cama .

Nick se despertó temprano , por la luz que viene de las cortinas ligeramente abiertas. Él gruñó y rodó sobre su estómago, enterrando la cara en la almohada. _No puedo creer que todavía no ha aprendido!_ Nick estaba muy cansado - no quería mover un músculo –Luego de pensarlo mejor .

Se levantó perezosamente y se acercó a las cortinas. Al pasar junto a la cama de Jeff, se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba cerca de la ventana. Perfecto. Nick sonrió, respiró hondo, abrió las cortinas y gritó: "¡Levántate y brilla, niño!"

Jeff se quedó sin aliento y saltó, cayendo de la cama. Todavía sorprendido, miró a Nick, que se reía con fuerza.

"¡Tú!" Jeff señaló a Nick con una mirada de enojo, aún jadeando. "Está _tan_ jodido! "

Nick levantó las manos en el aire. "Uh! Sterling viene detrás de mí!" Se echó a reír más fuerte . Jeff se libero a sí mismo de las sabanas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y se puso de pie, con una mirada feroz en su rostro. "¿Usted va a vencer a su novio ?" Nick le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Jeff tocó la franja de su rostro. "O debes estar rogando por tu vida o correr."

"Cuidado tenemos un tipo duro por aquí!" Nick dijo burlonamente, con las manos arriba. Jeff saltó hacia adelante sobre Nick, que estaba esperando eso y dio un paso a un lado. "Demasiado lento, cariño." Él dijo, mirando a Jeff que ahora estaba tumbado en la cama.

"Ven aquí! O Yo voy por ti!" Jeff silbó y trató de atrapar la pierna de Nick, que había dado un paso hacia la izquierda y ahora estaba demasiado lejos de Jeff. Jeff se arrastró fuera de la cama y se levantó de nuevo, caminó lentamente pero con determinación hacia Nick.

"Vamos, Jeff! Acabo de despertarme!... No es como si yo no lo hice antes , ¿no?" Nick dijo con un toque de miedo en su voz - la mirada en el rostro de Jeff no ayudaba en absoluto. Dio un paso atrás como Jeff siguió caminando hacia él. "Tu no me harías daño, ¿verdad? Quiero decir se que me odiabas, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ¿no? ¡Muy bien!" Nick estaba volviendo desesperada y Jeff sólo se enderezó y caminó tranquilamente hacia el cuarto de baño, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara que cada vez era mayor.

"Voy a utilizar el baño primero." Él dijo , antes de entrar en el interior del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Espera, ¿qué? Pero ..." Nick estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, muy confundido. "¿Qué? Pero acabo de despertarme! Y de una manera no muy agradable!"

"Oh, no te preocupes, voy a tener mi venganza. Tu no no lo sabrás hasta que esta ocurra ." Jeff dijo que en el interior del baño, antes de que Nick oyó el agua.Rápidamente Nick se vistió y esperó a que el rubio saliera del baño, sentado en su cama.

Jeff salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, pasando una mano por su pelo mojado. Nick sonrió y se mordió los labios ligeramente. "Hot". Murmuró.

Jeff lo miró y parpadeó. "Oh, Tu todavía estás aquí. Pensé que ya te habías ido."

Nick levantó una ceja. "Y irme sin un beso?" Negó con la cabeza.

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Siento tener que decírtelo, pero yo no voy a besarte." Dijo mientras tomaba la ropa limpia que ponerse.

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Nick, sorprendido.

"Amigo , me has asustado terriblemente cuando me despertaste! Estoy de mal humor. Por lo tanto, no voy a besarte."

"Esta es tu venganza?" Nick se rió en voz baja.

"No. Mi venganza va a ser _mucho_ peor. " Jeff dijo, abrochándose la camisa.

Nick rodeo los ojos y se levantó. Él no se iba sin su beso de buenos días. Caminó hacia Jeff y lo atrajo más cerca agarrando fuertemente su cintura. "Dame un beso ..."

"No."

Nick se acercó, quedándose a sólo unos centímetros de Jeff. "Vamos, sé que quieres besarme Jeff. Ni siquiera intentes negarlo." Le susurró.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" Jeff respondió en tono bajo.

Nick sonrió y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Jeff en voz baja. "Si no quieres que te deje una marca aquí," Nick murmuró contra la piel de Jeff. "Dame un beso".

"No es justo". Jeff murmuró. . "Bueno, bueno, voy a darte un beso! Aléjate de mi cuello!" Jeff dijo, empujando a Nick. Nick sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Jeff que rápidamente le devolvió el beso.

Esa tarde Jeff iba a tener reunión con los Warblers, pero por primera vez no tenía ganas de ello. Estaba un poco cansado y la forma en que sus amigos lo había mirando a él todo el día, a Jeff le dio escalofríos, y no en el buen sentido.

Sin embargo, se dijo que estaba siendo paranoico. Desde que él y Nick había empezado a salir hace un par de días había empezado a ser un poco paranoico, pero tuvo que detenerse. La opción más fácil para detenerlo era decirles a todos .

Pero Jeff no podía decírselo. ¿Cómo reaccionará a todos? No tenía idea de que podrían decir. Y peor aún, ¿qué pasa si las cosas con Nick no funcionaron? Eso dejaría a sus amigos en una posición muy incómoda, además, Nick fue el primer novio de verdad de Jeff y él sólo tenía que ir poco a poco.

Antes de que Jeff se diera cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia la Sala de los Warblers. Cuando llegó al salón de los Warblers Jeff notó que estaba casi vacía, echó un vistazo al reloj, todavía era temprano . Jeff suspiró y se lanzó sobre uno de los sillones. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, Jeff se dio cuenta cuando Nick llegó pero no podía hacer lo que el quería, no podía correr hacia el chico de pelo oscuro y besarlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Llegaron todos los Warbles y Wes finalmente comenzó el encuentro, golpeando su martillo sobre la mesa. "Vamos la reunión comenzó." Él murmuró más para sí mismo antes de que él habló. "Creo que todos sabemos el ... Tema de la reunión ".

Los Warblers asintieron, pero Jeff estaba confundido. Levantó una mano. "Lo siento, pero ¿qué? ¿Te refieres a la práctica, ¿verdad? Sobre que las Seccionales están cerca?"

Algunos de los Warblers en la sala se rieron y algunos murmuraron en voz baja . Wes rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a hablar. "Por lo tanto, quienes están a favor levanten la mano." Todos los Warblers excepción de Jeff y Nick levantaron la mano.

"A favor ¿A favor de qué?" Fue Nick quien habló esta vez.

Wes no le hizo caso y golpeo el martillo sobre la mesa. "Entonces está decidido."

"Que está decidido ? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Jeff exigió.

Wes ignoró las palabras de Jeff y continuó como si nadie hubiera hablado. "Nick Warbler, Warbler Jeff", dijo con una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, el corazón de Jeff se colgelo y sintió que la sangre subir a su rostro. "Estamos esperando un muy buen desempeño en las Seccionales."

"¿Qué?" Nick saltó de su asiento y casi gritó.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no. Ellos lo saben. Ellos saben Es la única manera en que lo hicieron. Oh no._ El pánico se apodero de Jeff. Afortunadamente para ellos Nick se mantuvo tranquilo .

"No quiero cantar con Sterling!" Nick se hizo pasar por loco, pero Jeff se dio cuenta. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. "Pensé que Blaine estaba cantando Hemos estado practicando" Raise Your Glass "desde hace semanas!"

"Pero yo voy a cantar." Blaine dijo con calma y sonriendo. "La primera canción será" Raise Your Glass "y la segunds será lo que tu y Jeff quieran ."

"¿Y ustedes por lo menos no nos pensaban preguntar al menos?" Jeff dijo ahun un poco sorprendido.

"En realidad no." Thad habló por primera vez.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como esto? Sabes que no nos llevamos bien!" Jeff dijo a Blaine empezando a enojarse. No podía creer lo que habían hecho.

Sí, quería tener un dueto con Nick. Pero él no quería hacerlo de esta manera. Y no, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de esta manera .

"¿Cuántas veces audicionaron ustedes?" Wes preguntó después de un rato.

"Lo siento, pero no le veo el sentido a la pregunta!" Jeff respondió.

"¿Cuántos?" Wes repite.

"Tres". Nick dijo,

"Seis". Jeff murmuró poco después.

"¿Ves? Ustedes dos hicieron la audición tantas veces que pensamos que era una buena idea para los dos a cantar juntos !" David dijo, sonriendo. Jeff y Nick no eran tontos, sabían que era más que eso.

"¡No!" Dijo Jeff. "Esto no va a suceder!"

Wes no le hizo caso. "Ok, todo el mundo la próxima reunión es el sábado." Dijo. "Nick, Jeff, queremos saber cual será la canción que cantaran ."

"No! Esto no ha terminado!" Nick casi gritó de nuevo.

"Me siento muchachos, la decisión es del consejo." Thad dijo una sonrisa. Tanto Jeff y Nick sabían que no podían negar la decisión del Consejo, siempre y cuando ellos querían permanecer en los Warblers.

Jeff sólo quería decir que quería irse de los Warblers, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso para ellos? Mientras que todos miraban a Nick y Jeff preocupados porque ellos no podía verse sin luchar, así que ¿cómo estaban esperando que canten un dúo? .

Un par de horas más tarde, Nick y Jeff estaban de regreso a su habitación. "No puedo creer que lo hicieron." Jeff silbó mientras se sentaba en su cama y enterró su cara entre las manos.

"Podría ser peor ..." Nick trató de sonar suave y tranquilo, pero estaba enojado también.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Jeff, mirando hacia él. "Ellos probablemente ya lo saben! Y si no lo hacen lo sabran !"

El dolor en los ojos de Jeff rompió el corazón de Nick. "Todavía podríamos odiarnos." Nick dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jeff, agarrando sus manos."Además, no hay que cantar una canción suave y esponjosa!" Nick rodeo los ojos. El silencio cayó entre ellos y después de un tiempo Nick volvió a hablar. "¿Por qué quieres ocultar esto tanto?" , Se preguntó.

Jeff, que estaba mirando sus manos se mantuvo callado por un tiempo. "Porque ..." Su voz era un poco insegura. "Todo fue tan repentino, y ... no sé cómo comportarme con todo esto ..."

"Eso es fácil, ser uno mismo, pero donde esta el chico que esta mañana quería quemarme vivo." Nick bromeó.

Jeff se rió suavemente y le dio a Nick un beso . "No te preocupes, yo probablementevoy a comerte vivo ." Jeff murmuró contra los labios de Nick.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Nick le preguntó sonriendo.

"Consideramos que es una promesa, si quieres." Jeff sonrió.

Nick se rió suavemente y alzo y acomodo a a Jeff , a caballo entre su cintura. "Me encantaría comprobar ..." Nick sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Jeff de nuevo.

"Lo siento, cariño, hoy no." Jeff murmuró, trató de sonar casual, sino que sonaba un poco nervioso.

Nick dio un beso largo de la mandíbula de Jeff. "¿Por qué?" Le susurró al oído.

"Razones". Jeff tartamudeaba.

Nick sonrió contra la piel de Jeff y besó su cuello hasta la clavícula, moviendo la ropa de su lugar para darle más espacio. Nick quito la chaqueta de Jeff y la lanzo a un lado, luego empezó a desabotonarse la camisa de Jeff mientras presiona besos contra su boca.

Nick fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Jeff se separo del beso . "Hay algo que tengo que decirte." Dijo con nerviosismo, alejándose de la boca de Nick.

"¿Qué?" Nick parpadeó confundido con él.

"Yo ..." Jeff respiro hondo y dijo . "Yo soy virgen".

Nick arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio?" Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó, dejándose caer en la cama junto a Nick y enterrando la cara entre las manos.

"Lo sé, es ridículo!"

"No, no lo es." Nick dijo quitándole las manos de Jeff de su cara. "Es lindo. Aún así, creo que podemos tener nuestra diversión." Nick sonrió y se inclinó sobre Jeff para besarlo de nuevo.


	16. I m Sexy and I Know It Y Like a Virgin

El día siguiente fue uno de los peores para Jeff. No sólo porque no podía estar con Nick - Quiero decir, el si quería estar con el, pero él quería mantener su relación en secreto -, Jeff no quería enfrentarse a sus amigos, los que lo habían empujado debajo del autobús. En realidad no importa - en realidad estaba saliendo con Nick, así que eso era lo bueno y que tenían un dúo - pero las acciones de sus amigos le había hecho daño.

Regresaba a su dormitorio cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Durante unos segundos, temía que fueran Blaine, Thad, Wes y David exigiendo una explicación de que porque los había evitado durante todo el día. Jeff corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación, rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación.

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y la perilla de la puerta se movió, Jeff se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mirando a la puerta. Esos pocos segundos que parecieron horas, Jeff no podía dejar de pensar probablemente eran sus amigos.

Nick entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,Jeff vio su rostro y suspiró con alivio.

"Hey!" Nick dijo alegremente. "¿Por qué no me esperaste en el pasillo? No había nadie allí!" Dijo mientras se dirigía a Jeff y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

Jeff sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick. "Me asustaste, ¿sabes? Creía que eran los chicos..." Confesó, rodando los ojos.

Nick abrió los ojos un poco y levantó las cejas. "¿Estoy utilizando una gran cantidad de gel poco saludable?" Le preguntó, fingiendo.

"Oh, cállate!" Jeff rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Nick.

"Tu sabes rubia , algún día tus ojos se caerán de tu rostro ." Nick dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo mientras se separaron.

"Y eso porque..?" Jeff levantó una ceja.

"Amigo, giras los ojos todo el tiempo!" Nick dijo riendo un poco.

"¿Qué? Yo ¿Qué hay de ti?" Nick rodeo los ojos solo para que Jeff lo viera.

"Eres sólo un niño lleno de mierda. ¿Te lo he dicho?" Jeff preguntó con una ceja levantada todavía.

Nick asintió ligeramente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Un par de veces, creo. Pero eso ya no importa." Jeff miró. "Tenemos una canción de elegir."

Jeff soltó un bufido. "Todavía tenemos hasta el sábado."

"Pero tengo un par de ideas que quería mostrarte." Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Nick, pero no era más que una sonrisa, era la sonrisa que le dijo a Jeff que esa idea no era nada buena.

"Está bien..." Jeff dijo lentamente, mirando Nick cuidado.

"Está bien, siéntate aquí." Nick dijo tirándolo para que se siente en su cama. "Así que…básicamente, voy a cantar y bailar partes de la canción yo creo que sería perfecta para las Seccionales." Nick dijo y sus ojos brillaban un poco y con la misma sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Jeff asintió lentamente.

Nick caminó hasta el centro de la habitación quitándose la chaqueta. Sin más palabras, se volvió a Jeff aún sonriendo y comenzó a cantar.

_Cuando camino por ahí, las chicas están mirando como ¡maldición vuela!_  
_Pago el ritmo, caminando en la calle con mi nuevo lafreak, sí _  
_Así es como lo muevo, estampados de animal pantalones fuera de control, _  
_Es Redfoo con su gran afro _  
_Ellos igual que Bruce Lee se sacuden en el club_

Jeff levantó una ceja sabía la letra y la melodía en algún lado la escucho, él no podía decir exactamente de dónde. Nick había empezado a bailar,

_Mira nena ese cuerpo, Mira nena ese cuerpo, Mira nena ese cuerpo_

Fue entonces Jeff entiendo qué canción era la Nick cantaba, Nick comenzó a flexionar sus músculos y fue con su "modo de coquetear ', mirando profundamente a los ojos de Jeff con esa sonrisa sexy de su en su rostro.

_Hago ejercicio _  
_Mira nena ese cuerpo, l Mira nena ese cuerpo, Mira nena ese cuerpo, Mira nena ese cuerpo me ejercito._

Jeff tuvo que admitir Nick bailaba muy caliente y mas cantando esa canción, pero Jeff se echó a reír cuando Nick comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que los chicos del videoclip. "Nick, para!" Dijo jadeando como Nick continuó.

_Cuando recorro el lugar, esto es lo que veo _  
_Todo el mundo se detiene y me mira _  
_Tengo pasión en mis pantalones y no tengo miedo de mostrarlo_

"¡No, no lo hagas, no lo hagas!" Jeff consiguió decir sin dejar de reír, agarrando su estómago y se inclino sobre sí mismo.

_Soy sexy y lo sé, soy sexy y lo sé_

Nick lo hizo. Él rodó sus caderas en el aire, Jeff sabía que si él no se hubiera reído tanto probablemente estaría completamente excitado en este momento, pero también lo encontró muy divertido.

Nick apago la música y dejó de moverse, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Nick!" Jeff dijo sin dejar de reír. "No podemos cantar eso!" Jeff miró a Nick, que rodeo los ojos.

Nick respiró hondo antes de empezar una nueva canción.

_El sol se va ocultando __  
__Las estrellas salen __  
__Y todo lo que importa __  
__Es aquí y ahora __  
__Mi universo __  
__nunca será el mismo __  
__me alegra que hayas venido_

Nick guiño un ojo a Jeff. Jeff comprendió el segundo significado de esas palabras se sonrojo, por lo que Nick sonrisa ampliamente, continuó. Nick estaba bailando sensualmente y Jeff podía sentir que sus pantalones cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor.

_Lanzas un hechizo sobre mí, me hechizó __  
__Me golpeaste como si el cielo cayera sobre mí, cayera sobre mí __  
__y decidí que te ves bien en mí, bien en mí __  
__así que vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda ver ,solo tú y yo_

Jeff no permitió que Nick continúe, le lanzó una almohada en su cara. "No vamos a cantar eso, imbécil!" Jeff dijo burlándose, pero en serio, al mismo tiempo.

Nick se echó a reír. "Lo siento, pero esos últimos versos prácticamente resumen nuestra relación!" Jeff lo considero durante un tiempo. Era cierto.

"Aún así, no.." Dijo.

"Oh, así que te gustaría algo más parecido a ..." Nick se mordió los labios en sus pensamientos, se acercó a la cama de Jeff y se sentó en el borde de la misma cerca de Jeff mirando a Jeff, luego su expresión y luego aclaro la voz.

_Lo hice por el desierto __  
__De alguna manera lo logré __  
__no sabía lo perdido que estaba__  
__Hasta que te encontré_

Jeff miró a Nick con incredulidad. La voz de Nick era profunda y sexy y agarro a Jeff de su chaqueta. "Nick? ¿Qué demonios?" Jeff se puso más rojo ahora. Nick ignoró y continuó.

_Estaba, incompleto __  
__Yo había estado mal yo estaba triste __  
__Pero tú me haces sentir __  
__Sí, tú me haces sentir __  
__Brillante y nuevo_

Nick estaba muy cerca de Jeff, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia, pero luego se soltó la chaqueta de Jeff y su cabeza cayó sobre el regazo de Jeff, Jeff rodó los ojos y trató de cubrirle la boca con la mano, pero Nick giro la cara y agarró la mano de Jeff acercándolo de nuevo.

_Como una virgen __  
__Tocada por primera vez __  
__Como una virgen __  
__Cuando tu corazón late __  
__junto al mío_

Nick cantaba en voz alta y se distrajo por ahora, Jeff tuvo esa oportunidad de cubrir su boca. " **no** vamos a cantar esa canción! "

Nick se rió y saco la mano de Jeff de su boca. "Bueno, tal vez algo más parecido a ..." Nick estaba a punto de cantar de nuevo cuando Jeff cubrió su boca de nuevo.

"No te atrevas a cantar nada más!" Jeff advirtió sabiendo que eso no sería nada bueno. Sí, la voz de Nick era hermosa y Jeff no podía tener suficiente de él, pero Nick estaba siendo estúpido. Nick se rió de nuevo, el sonido fue apagado por la mano de Jeff, y entonces sintió la lengua de Nick en la mano. "Nick! Ew, no puedo creer que hicieras eso!" Jeff casi gritó y se limpia la mano en la colcha.

Nick rápidamente se incorporó y sentó a Jeff en su regazo, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_¿Y no es esto exactamente donde me gustaría estar ¿ __  
__Estoy exactamente donde yo quisiera, tu sabes__  
__Orar por amor en un baile erótico __  
__y apagando en ingenuidad_

Nick cantaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Nick le guiñó un ojo y se pasó sus manos sobre la tela de la camisa de Jeff, la cara de Jeff se volvió de un color rojo de nuevo y sintió que sus pantalones empezaron a ponerse más apretados otra vez. Nick estaba demasiado cerca y Jeff esperaba que no fue lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su creciente erección.

_Oh! ¿Y es esto exactamente donde yo quiero estar__  
__Estoy exactamente donde yo quisiera, tu sabes __  
__Orar por amor en un baile erótico __  
__y apagando la ingenuidad_

Nick dejó de cantar y se levantó, Jeff suspiro de alivio y cruzó las piernas torpemente. Desafortunadamente, Nick pareció darse cuenta. Levantó las cejas y sonrió, tirando Jeff arriba. "¿Quién te dijo que había terminado?" -Preguntó Nick.

"¿Qué?" Jeff abrió los ojos, Nick quería _más_? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Quiere que Jeff se venga en sus pantalones? Bueno, él había cantado 'Glad You Came'. Jeff negó con la cabeza ligeramente, no podía recordar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, o su _problema_ se va a poner aún peor.

_Siempre estás cerrando la puerta __  
__Bueno, eso sólo me hace querer más_

Nick caminó hacia Jeff y lo abrazó por la espalda, cantando con una voz sexy en su oído. Jeff gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nick y el chico de pelo oscuro pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo de Jeff.

_Y día y noche lloro por tu amor__  
__, pero aún no estás convencido de que eso es suficiente __  
__para justificar mi deseo __  
__ahora me dices lo que quieres que haga __  
__yo no soy ciego y lo sé pero no puedo dejarte ir __  
__Vamos, vamos, oh_

Nick se apartó rápidamente, casi haciendo Jeff caiga hacia atrás. Nick agarró a Jeff por la camisa y lo acercó sus labios casi tocando los labios de Jeff.

Jeff sintió que le ardía la cara. El sabía que si Nick continuaba no iba a durar mucho, porque sí, el era tan sensible.

_Estoy ardiendo, ardiendo por tu amor __  
__Estoy ardiendo, ardiendo por tu amor __  
__Estoy ardiendo, ardiendo por tu amor __  
__Por tu amor_

De la nada Nick se arrodilló delante de Jeff mirando hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Jeff no podía mas, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate en ese momento, todavía sentía su cara arder, y sus oídos estaban ardiendo no tanto pero era casi doloroso. Por no hablar de su _problema_ en sus pantalones que sólo se empeora la cosa.

_Oh, ¿quieres verme de rodillas __  
__o agacharse hacia atrás ahora, ¿le gustará_

Nick se puso de pie y tiró de la cintura Jeff y lo acercó de nuevo.

_A diferencia de los otros, que harían cualquier cosa __  
__no soy el mismo, no tengo vergüenza __  
__Estoy ardiendo_

Nick dejó de cantar de nuevo, mirando a Jeff maliciosamente. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Preguntó después de un tiempo. Tenía en la mano cerca de Jeff, Jeff sabía que probablemente podría sentir lo que estaba pasando "allá abajo". Jeff no se atrevió a abrir la boca, tenía miedo de que dijera algo equivocado. "Tienes razón, tal vez algo diferente."Jeff abrió los ojos, Nick va a cantar de nuevo? Jeff tuvo su respuesta cuando Nick se aclaró la voz y comenzó a cantar en voz alta con un tipo de voz áspera. " _Grita!Grita ! Grita de la manera que yo lo haría si-ra_ "

Las palabras de Nick fueron cortadas por la firme mano de Jeff sobre su boca. "m-maldita- boc-." Jeff podía sentir los labios de Nick que se encrespan en una sonrisa bajo su mano. "yo-yo-He escuchado lo suficiente." Jeff tartamudeaba todavía muy rojo.

Nick movió la mano de Jeff y se la quitó de su boca, Jeff estaba esperando que él estuviera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien entonces... Eso sí, no te preocupes, tengo una buena canción para nosotros, ahora en serio." Nick hizo una pausa y miró a Jeff. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Le guiñó un ojo.

Antes de que Nick abriera la boca para decir algo Jeff lo tiro a la cama y empezó lamiendo y dando besos al cuello de Nick .

Los Sueños de Nick lo trataban bien, él siempre le gustaba cuando el rubio aparecía en ellos - no sólo desde que se había dado cuenta de que lo mismo le sucedía a Jeff, antes también le gustaba. A veces ellos simplemente estaban juntos haciendo cosas al azar, pero otras veces era uno de esos sueños pegajosos, húmedos y calientes. Nick no quería despertar de esos.

Y ahí estaba él, en uno de esos sueños. Las Manos de Jeff se ejecutan sobre el pecho de Nick lentamente, besando y chupando su cuello mientras susurraba promesas que Nick sólo quería ver cumpliéndolas, en ese mismo instante.

De repente, en el sueño de Nick desapareció y la cama desapareció junto a Jeff...

Nick gritó y rápidamente se sentó jadeando en busca de aire. Jeff estaba junto a su cama riendo fuertemente, se inclinó sobre él mismo con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas.

Nick se miró a sí mismo, que estaba completamente mojado, y congelado. Su cabello estaba goteando agua y empezó a temblar de frío. "¿Q-qué su – su-su-cedió?" Pidió agarrando las sabanas para calentarse, pero las sábanas estaban demasiado mojadas que sólo causó que Nick sintiera aún más frío.

Jeff seguía riendo y tuvo que sentarse en la cama, "Se me ocurrió!" Dijo respirando profundamente para calmarse. "Estabas _tan necesitado_ de ella! " Jeff empezó a reír de nuevo.

"¿Estás loco?" Nick le gritó y le arrojó una almohada mojada a Jeff.

"Deberías haber visto tu cara!" Jeff atrapo la almohada fácilmente. "Estabas murmurando y entonces gritaste... Y Dios, que ojalá hubiera grabado eso!" Nick se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. "Hey, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A tomar un baño, por amor de Dios! Estoy helado!" Nick gritó y se desvistió y se entro al agua caliente de la ducha,

Nick Jeff oyó reír un poco más. Sus músculos fríos comenzaron a relajarse, por el agua caliente. "¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer que el agua sea tan fría?" , Se preguntó.

"Unos cubitos de hielo ...", dijo Jeff. Nick podía oírle reprimir una carcajada.

"Eres tan malo, Jeff. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno."

"Ah, ya sé! Era la primera vez que te oí murmurar en su sueño, pero debo admitir que me gustó lo que escuché." Nick sintió sus mejillas calientes, y no era por el agua. "De todos modos, fue mi venganza por el susto de ayer, _y_ por lo de anoche. "

Nick sonrió. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?" Preguntó en un tono ofendido.

"Tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Duval."

"Tuve cuidado ." Nick sonrisa se hizo más amplia y que no necesitaba mirar para saber que Jeff se sonrojaba.

"Cállate. Bueno, disfruta de la ducha me voy ahora ..."

"Hey! ¿Qué pasa con mi beso?" Nick le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Vas a tener que esperar hasta más tarde..."

Nick puso mala cara, pero Jeff no podía verlo. Nick oyó un ruido extraño y luego oyó Jeff salir corriendo de la habitación. Levantó una ceja en confusión hasta que el agua salía fría en lugar de caliente.

"Sterling" Nick gritó.

Ajajajaajaj espero que les haya gustado kisses


	17. Joséph

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Gracias a los que dejan su opinión enserio Gracias Hoy actualizare varias historias

"¡Hijo de puta!" Nick se sentó frente a Jeff en la mesa del almuerzo mirando sombríamente a él.

Jeff se mordió fresa lentamente y se lo tragó mirando a Nick una sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro. "¿Te refieres a mí, Duval?" , Se preguntó.

"Por supuesto que estoy hablando contigo!" Nick dijo enojado. "Has encendido el agua Fría, maldición cuando me estaba duchando!"

Blaine, que había estado mirando a la pareja con una cara de perplejidad, suspiró mientras Thad reía.

Nick sabía que parecía realmente enfadado, pero también sabía que Jeff podía entender que la mitad de ella estaba actuando. La mitad. Porque Nick estaba un poco enojado con la pequeña venganza de Jeff.

"Oh, lo siento que no lo siento." Jeff dijo chupando otra fresa en la boca con un pequeño 'pop'.

Nick entrecerró los ojos hacia él tratando de ignorar sensación de Jeff se encontraba chupando las fresas…maldita sea. "Tulo vas a lamentar! "

La sonrisa de Jeff se hizo más amplia y apoyó los codos en la mesa mirando directamente a los ojos de Nick. "¿En serio? Me encantaría ver que lo intentes."

Nick sintió la necesidad de tirar de Jeff de su chaqueta y besarlo allí, pero no podía, por lo que sólo se levantó y tiró la silla a su lugar gimiendo de frustración falsamente y salió de la cafetería de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido nada. El estómago de Nick gruñó y cogió el teléfono. _"Tráeme algo de comer? ¿Por favor? - N. '_tecleó rápidamente y envió el texto.

Su teléfono sonó al instante. _"Um ... No lo sé ... Es demasiado esfuerzo ... ) - J. '_

' _Oh, vamos! Me muero de hambre! - N. '_

' _Ok, después de la reunión en el salón de clases de Arte;) - J. '_

" _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir hasta entonces? D: - N '_ Nick escribió cuando el estómago le gruñó de nuevo. Nick lo hizo callar inútilmente.

" _No tengo tiempo para llevártela y llegar a tiempo a mi clase ... - J. '_

Nick gimió y rodó sus ojos cuando llegó al salón de clases. "¿A quién le hablas?" Thad preguntó haciendo que Nick saltara.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó mirándolo. "Nadie!" Él respondió muy rápidamente.

Thad levantó una ceja y luego sonrió. "Vamos, Nicky. Tu no engañas a nadie, ¿quién es el nuevo novio?" Nick se congeló ante la pregunta de Thad. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

"No hay nuevo novio." Nick respondió después de un tiempo.

"Sí, lo hay!" Thad dijo tratando de alcanzar para el teléfono de Nick, Nick estiró su brazo y se puso en sus puntas de pie. Thad trató de arrebatarselo de las manos. "Dime, ¿quién es él?" Thad retrocedió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Es de Dalton?"

"¿Qué?" Nick comenzó a alarmarse.

"Cuéntame" Thad se quejó.

"¡No!" Nick dijo con firmeza. Thad saltó hacia adelante, tratando de volver a coger el teléfono. Estaba tan decidido a tomar el teléfono de Nick de su mano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando su chaqueta y algunos de los botones de la camisa de Nick ya estaban desabrochados. "¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!, Thad, si yo no supiera que eras hetero juraría que estabas tratando de quitarme la ropa!"

Thad le guiñó un ojo. "Nunca se sabe ..." Dijo en tono de burla. Nick rodeo los ojos y se comenzó a arreglar con lentitud, tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir. "Vamos, dime" Thad dijo con impaciencia.

"Cálmate!"

Thad gruñó frustrado y trató de coger el teléfono de Nick, una vez más, pero Nick rápidamente lo puso en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. "Trate de calmarte , Thaddeus!"

Thad se estremeció al oír el nombre. "No lo hare si no me lo dices ! Dime!"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" Nick preguntó levantando una ceja.

" No te importa ahora dímelo!" Thad dijo estirando el brazo hacia el trasero de Nick, pero el chico de pelo oscuro le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

"Ohhh no, Thad, no hay manera de tu toques mi trasero!" Nick casi gritó. "Su nombre es J-Joseph ...!" Nick dijo finalmente.

"Joséph? ¿Quién demonios se llama Joséph en Dalton?" Thad preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"El-que no es de Dalton." Nick tartamudeaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? .

La campana sonó y el maestro caminó dentro de la habitación. Nick camino rápidamente y Thad lo seguía detrás de él preguntándole sobre acerca de Joséph.

Nick le conto, que Joseph era un año mayor que el y que era alto, con ojos verdes, muy pálido, que era divertido, inteligente y un montón de otras cosas que Nick no recordaba ya.

Con mucho gusto la campana para el final de la clase sonó y Nick salió de la sala de clase, estaba tan hambriento que ni siquiera le importaba si Thad lo seguía.

Tan pronto como entró en el salón del arte miró hacia arriba para encontrar Jeff sonriéndole y antes de que se diera cuenta fue estrellado contra una de las pocas mesas, mientras que Jeff lo besaba apasionadamente. Jeff se inclinó para besar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Nick y en el cuello, Nick se quedó sin aliento. "Jeff déjame comer primero." Respiró.

"No. Yo estoy muy aburrido... Ya tendrás tiempo para eso más tarde ... " Jeff sonrió contra la piel de Nick.

"Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte..." Nick consiguió decir tratando de mantener los gemidos que luchaban por liberarse de su boca .

A continuación, los dos muchachos oyeron voces y pasos fuera del aula, y se estaban volviendo más fuerte. Jeff se levantó y tiró de Nick con él, rápidamente arrastro a Nick al armario del salón de clases y Nick esta apretado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico para que su pelo no lo delatara. "Shh ..." Le susurró justo a tiempo, ya que Wes y Thad Entraron en el salón de clases.

"¿Estás seguro?" Wes preguntó confundido. "Los altos no son el tipo de Nick ..."

"Bueno, estaba enviando mensajes de texto a alguien y cuando le pregunté me dijo acerca de este tipo de Joséph." Thad dijo y Nick casi podía verlo encogerse de hombros.

Cabeza de Jeff giro para enfrentarse a la de Nick. Nick pronunció un "No ahora", Jeff asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, pero aún así Nick pudo ver la confusión en la expresión del otro.

"¿Crees que esto podría estar en el medio de nuestro plan?" Preguntó Wes. Nick y Jeff cambiaron sus expresiones a asombrados, ninguno de los dos sabían lo que estaban hablando.

"Tu viste la pequeña pelea en el desayuno... Y han estado luchando mucho más desde que se enteraron que tenía que cantar el dúo ..." Thad dijo, por lo que Jeff y Nick sonrieron por sus buenas actuaciones delante de sus amigos. "Blaine no estará feliz de saber acerca de esto." Terminó.

"No, no ..." Wes suspiró. "Y David tampoco. Ahora vamos a ir, yo ya encontré mi bolso." Él dijo, y ambos, Thad y Wes salieron de la habitación.

"¿Qué mierda? ..." Eran las primeras palabras que Jeff fue capaz de verbalizar. "¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué plan? Pero sobre todo, ¿quién demonios es Joséph?" Miró a Nick.

"No sé cuál es el plan que estaban hablando, pero al parecer la idea de cantar el dúo era parte de ella ..." murmuró Nick.

"Claro, está bien. Pero, ¿quién demonios es Joséph?" Jeff volvió a preguntar, empezando a enojarse. Salieron de su lugar 'escondite' y ahora estaban en el medio de la sala de clase de nuevo. Nick pudo haberlo engañado? Bueno, este tipo Joseph debe ocultarse, porque Jeff le rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo, ya que trató de robarse a "su " Nick .

La campana sonó débilmente detrás de ellos, pero siguió ahí.

"¿Detecto ... Celos, Jeff?" Nick dijo un poco divertido.

"Oh, si detectas una gran cantidad de celos. Nadie intenta robarme lo que es mío. Espero que sea claro. Ahora dime quién es él para que pueda ir y romperle la cara." Él dijo con enojo. Él estaba enojado, porque alguien trató de robarle su novio, pero al mismo tiempo, podía sentir su corazón roto por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para Nick. Pero la ira, era más fuerte.

"Jeff ..." Nick dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quién es él?" Jeff casi gritó.

"Jeff ... Cálmate, no piensas con claridad..." Nick dijo tranquilo y suavemente y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Jeff, que se suponía iba a calmarlo, pero sólo causó ponerlo más furioso.

"Dime, Nick, ¿quién es él?» Gritaba a estas alturas, pero no le importaba.

"No es nadie!" Nick dijo todavía tranquilo.

"¿Qué? Pero he oído Thad! ¿ me estas mintiendo en la cara, Nick!" Si había algo que realmente molesta Jeff era cuando la gente le miente en la cara. No era ningún estúpido.

"No te estoy mintiendo! Y esto es lo que yo estaba tratando de decir antes, pero no me dejaron! Thad me sorprendió con los mensajes de texto y que quería saber quién era la persona por lo que tuve que hacer a este tipo! Y para ser honesto, recuerdo ni siquiera lo que le dije a Thad! " Nick dijo empezando a molestarse.

Jeff esperó unos segundos, las palabras todavía están siendo procesadas .Jeff sintió ardor en los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. "¿Qué? Yo ... Pero Thad ... Por lo tanto, no hay nadie?" Jeff pidió un poco aturdido.

"No, no lo hay !" Nick dijo mirando a Jeff de una forma en que el rubio no comprendía.

Jeff suspiró dejo salir toda la ira de su cuerpo. "Oh, por un segundo pensé que-" Él se adelantó para abrazar a Nick, pero Nick le puso una mano en el pecho y no le dejó.

"Pensaste qué?" Se interrumpió, hablando en un tono frío. "Tu pensaste que yo estaba engañándote? ¿Confías en mí, Jeff? ¿Crees más en Thad que en mí?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no!" Jeff dijo rápidamente.

"¿En serio? 'Pero le has creído a Thad.'" Nick dijo estas últimas palabras aún más frías, con una nota de disgusto en su voz. "Es bueno saber que piensas te engañaría."

Nick dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. "No, Nick!-Yo no no sabía qué pensar!-II"

"Guárdalo, Jeff. Ya he oído suficiente." Y con esas palabras Nick salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta de nuevo Jeff se sentó en una de las sillas No sabía qué pensar, sino que simplemente sintió que se le rompía su corazón. ¿Significaba eso que Nick había roto con él? Le hizo tanto daño a Nick ?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Jeff. No podía creer que después de todo ese trabajo para estar con Nick , por una l cosa estúpida iban a romper. Porque incluso si Nick no había dicho esas palabras, Jeff estaba seguro de que no le iba a creer.

Jeff se saltó su clase y comió la comida que le había traído a Nick, no se atrevía enfrentarse a el ahora.

Después del almuerzo Jeff estaba a punto de ir a su primera clase de la tarde cuando su teléfono sonó, esperaba que fuera Nick, pero no fue así. Era Wes. _reunión 'Warblers ahora. ¡Date prisa! Todo el mundo se despide de las clases de la tarde. - W. '_

_¿Qué? ¿No supone que la reunión es el sábado?_ Jeff pensó levantando una ceja. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la Sala de los Warblers, ya que se dio cuenta de que Nick estaría allí también. Por supuesto que lo haría. Nick era un Warbler.

Pero cuando Jeff entró al salón de Los Warbles ,Nick no estaba allí, pero la mayoría de los Warblers ya se encontraban alii.

Jeff se sentó en la mesa en la esquina de la habitación y esperó a que comenzara la reunión.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Wes comenzó la reunión. Como de costumbre, él golpeó el martillo sobre la mesa para captar la atención de todos y sólo entonces habló."Ahora, que estamos todos aquí ..." Él comenzó. Los ojos de Jeff rápidamente buscaban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Nick. Él estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación mirando a sus pies con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. ¿Era posible que aún estuviera enojado con él? Nick miró a Jeff, y Jeff sentía casi cuchillos que pasan a través de su cuerpo. Jeff miró hacia otro lado y trató de concentrarse en lo que Wes decía. "Tengo dos noticias." Él dijo, pero él no parecía muy contento. "La fecha de las Seccionales fue cambiada." Dijo Wes.

Una gran conmoción entre los Warblers comenzó, pero Wes golpeó el martillo sobre la mesa de nuevo. "Silencio, por favor!" Fue David quien habló esta vez. "Las Seccionales se llevará a cabo este sábado."

"¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a tener todo listo para entonces? En sólo tres días!" Dijo un Warbler.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí hoy!" Wes dijo en voz alta intentando hablar más fuerte que los Warblers . "Ahora, vamos a continuar para que podamos practicar después" El silencio volvió a caer y Wes respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo. "Y el domingo será el día de los padres."

Esta vez, la sala se llenó de aplausos, a excepción de algunos Warblers que mostraron ser indiferente o gemían. Jeff fue uno de los que gemían. Nunca le gustó el Día de los padres en realidad nunca estaban con él siempre estaban muy ocupados, así que siempre vivió con su hermano mayor.

Después de unos minutos se restableció el silencio de nuevo y Wes volvió hacia Jeff. "¿Tú y Nick escogieron la canción?" , Se preguntó.

"Sí". Jeff murmuró y movió la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Vamos a practicar entonces." Thad dijo alegremente.

Nick dio un paso dentro de la habitación, después de la práctica, completamente agotado. Todos sus músculos le dolían, pero tal vez era mejor así. Realmente no quería pensar en los eventos anteriores de ese día. Nick se echó en la cama y rápidamente se quedó dormido, todavía con su uniforme.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron cómo fue herido por Jeff. Pensaba que a estas alturas el otro tendría más confianza en él. Fui demasiado duro? Tal vez ...pensaba Nick .

Nick se despertó temprano en la mañana, sus músculos le dolían, pero cuando se despertó dio saltó. ¿Por qué estaba solo con sus Bóxers? No recordaba desnudarse. Y él estaba dentro de las sábanas de su cama? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Jeff salió del baño completamente vestido y miró a Nick. "Ya es de Mañana." Murmuró.

"¿Fuiste tú?" Preguntó Nick, trató de sonar frío, pero no pudo.

"Sí ... sé lo incómodo que es para dormirse con el uniforme." Jeff dijo caminando hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. "Nick, lo de ayer-"

"Puedes parar ahí." Nick dijo que esta vez logrando ser frío y se levantó. "Aprecio lo que hiciste ayer por la noche, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

"Pero yo confío en ti!" Jeff dijo agarrando el brazo de Nick. "¿Tu crees que yo hubiera empezado a salir contigo si no confiaría en ti? ¿Crees que yo no confié en ti cuando te dije todavía era virgen? Claro que confió en ti ! Por favor, Nick, ... Yo realmente, _realmente_, Te amo y no quiero perderte por esto".

Nick se acerco a Jeff. "Jeff ..." Su voz se quebró. "¿Estas hablando enserio ?» Le dijo con un susurro. La única vez que Jeff había dicho algo así fue en su sueño. Esas palabras que habían perseguido a Nick y luego lo hizo muy feliz. _Nick, creo que Te amo ..._

"Por supuesto que sí!" Jeff dijo rodeo la cintura de Nick trayendo más cerca.

Nick se mordió el labio, ¿qué debe hacer ahora? Sabía lo que quería hacer. Pero debía hacerlo? Pensó por un segundo. Además de querer besar a Jeff hasta que no poder respirar.

Nick no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y lo beso. No podía permanecer enojado con él. Sobre todo después de que el rubio había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez! "Te Amo." Nick susurró cuando se separaron, no había necesidad de hablar más fuerte, Jeff oiría.

"Yo también Te amo." Jeff sonrió.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww : espero que les haya gustado dejen sus críticas y comentarios


	18. Moves Like Jagger

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ..

Los tres días antes de las Seccionales pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nick y Jeff tuvieron apenas tiempo para estar juntos. Tenían que levantarse temprano e ir a clases y fingir que todavía se odiaban mutuamente, y luego tenían que ir a las práctica de los Warbles hasta muy tarde y cuando finalmente estaban libres ambos estaban demasiado cansados para hacer cualquier cosa, no podían ni hablar, solo lanzaban su ropa a un lugar al azar en la sala y se quedaban dormidos.

Era sábado por la mañana. Nick se despertó, todavía cansado por el día anterior. "Buenos días," él murmuró adormilado cuando vio que Jeff ya se estaba levantando.

"Buenos días", respondió el rubio, también cansado.

"¿A dónde vas?" -Preguntó Nick, levantando una ceja.

"Ducha. Tenemos Seccionales hoy, ¿recuerdas?"

Nick echó un vistazo al reloj de cabecera, todavía tenían tiempo. "Pero es hasta más tarde. Ven aquí ... "Nick murmuró, abriendo sus brazos.

"Yo iba a la ducha." Jeff señaló la puerta del baño.

"Sí, lo _estabas_ . ven aquí, por favor. " Nick hizo sus mejores ojos perrito soñolientos.

Jeff suspiró, pero se acercó a la cama de Nick y se puso a su lado. Nick lo rodeó con sus brazos acercándolo más. "Esto se siente bien ..." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Te he echado de estos estos tres días." Dijo que con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jeff y mirandolo a los ojos.

"Pero yo estaba aquí todo el tiempo." Jeff dijo bostezando.

"No era lo mismo. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar."

"¿Cómo dices? Parece que alguien está olvidando la lucha falsa del jueves! Hablamos mucho ese día." Jeff sonrió.

"Eso no cuenta." Nick rodeo los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Jeff y cerró los ojos lentamente.

Jeff le devolvió el beso y Nick lo atrajo un poco más cerca de su cuello. El beso comenzó como un suave beso (uno de los pocos de la pareja), pero cambió rápidamente, , los dos querían mas del otro . Nick inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Jeff, pidiendo permiso . Pero Jeff no le dio, en cambio, empujó la lengua de Nick haciéndole abrir la boca lo suficiente para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Nick.

Nick gimió en voz baja y chupó la lengua de Jeff. Las Manos de Jeff dejaron el cuello de Nick y comenzando a correr a través del pecho desnudo de Nick , trazando patrones en su piel suave. Se había convertido en un hábito para ambos a dormir solo en sus boxers, , así que ahora podían admirarse entre sí antes de ir a dormir y al despertar, sino que también en situaciones como estas que ya estaban casi desnudos.

Nick volvió a gemir cuando Jeff agarro uno de sus pezones y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. Nick se apartó del beso sin aire, Jeff sonrió y se movió rápidamente al cuello de Nick para succionar la piel, no tan fuerte como para dejar marcas, tenían Seccionales en un par de horas, después de todo.

Otro gemido escapó de la boca de Nick. Jeff se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de Nick y continuó chupando su cuello. Nick rodó sus caderas con sus piernas hacia arriba creando una fricción entre sus erecciones a través de la tela. Nick obtuvo un gemido de Jeff y sonrió. Él hizo el mismo gesto una vez mas y Jeff volvió a gemir y se trasladó a los huesos del cuello de Nick y comenzó a succionar con más fuerza. Nick gimió cuando Jeff lamió la marca que acababa de hacer.

Las manos de Nick comensaron a moverse hacia los boxers de Jeff, y una vez allí, palmeó la erecion del otro con un gemido y acaricio sobre la tela de los boxers de Jeff y ganando un gemido suave de el . Jeff estaba completamente duro.

Nick estaba a punto de tirar de los boxers de Jeff hacia abajo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. "Nick! Jeff! ¡Despierten!" Ellos escucharon el llamado Thad.

"Ignoralos. Hagamos de cuenta que ahún estamos dormidos." Nick dijo casi sin aliento. Jeff asintió ligeramente y continuó con su trabajo en la clavícula de Nick.

"Vamos, dormilones ya es de mañana!" Esta vez fue Blaine.

"Apuesto a que si íbamos a competir contra New Directions El no estaría tan alegre." Nick y Jeff se rieron entre dientes.

Jeff estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando Nick lo agarró del brazo. "¿Dónde crees que vas? Usted no va dejarme así!" Nick dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

Jeff se rió en voz baja y se inclinó para darle un beso. "Haz de cuenta que estás dormido ..." Jeff murmuró contra los labios de Nick.

Nick gimió y se volvio de espaldas a Jeff, y lo miro de reojo y vio que el otro muchacho rodeaba los ojos.

"¡Vamos!" Wes gritó con impaciencia. "¡Despierten!"

Espera, Wes estaba allí también? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Un motín en su puerta

Nick no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando Jeff abrió la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó, y de reojo vio que Nick entrecerraba un poco los ojos como si se estuviera protegiendo de la luz.

"No puedo creer que tu todavía estabas durmiendo." Dijo David. ¿Por qué eso no sorprendió a Nick? Si Wes estaba allí David fue también, obviamente.

"Tu ya lo sabes , algunos de nosotros realmente necesitamos dormir." Jeff murmuró sarcásticamente.

"El sueño está sobrevalorado." ¿Fue Trent? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Nick frunció el ceño. "Vamos despierta Nick y vistete. Nos encontraremos en la cafetería ... Jeff?"

Antes de que Nick se diera cuenta una almohada ya estaba golpeándole la cara .

Nick se volvió rápidamente a Jeff tirando su mejor cara de sueño. "Hey! ¿Qué diablos, viejo?"

"Levántate y brilla!" Jeff dijo en voz alta, pero con frialdad.

Los otros Warblers en la puerta rodearon los ojos y luego Thad miró por encima del hombro de Blaine, a quien estaba detrás de él. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento que fue fácilmente desapercibido por Nick que no estaba prestando atención.

"El cuarto de baño es el mío." Jeff dijo fríamente antes de entrar de nuevo a la puerta. "Ahora bien, si no les importa", le dijo a sus amigos y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

"Hey! ¡No! ¡Es mi turno de ser el primero!" Nick dijo lo bastante alto para sus amigos afuera pudieran oír. Jeff levantó una ceja, pero cuando Nick señaló la puerta sonrió.

"Demasiado tarde Duval." Jeff dijo en el mismo tono. Luego abrió y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Nick se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa. Ya estaban demasiado tranquilos ya que ambos sabían que sus amigos estaban escuchando.

"Abre la puerta Sterling!" Nick gritó con enojo golpeando su puño contra la puerta. Jeff abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y abrió el agua caliente, cantando una canción en voz baja. Nick sólo quería reír, pero mantuvo la compostura y dio un puñetazo contra la puerta de nuevo. "Bastardo!" Gritó.

Ambos oyeron unos ruidos tenues que venían de afuera e inmediatamente sabían que sus amigos no estaban escuchando más. "Se vuelven un poco entrometidos ..." Jeff dijo apoyado en la puerta del baño.

"Si. ¿Crees que se trata de lo que escuchamos decir a Wes hace tres días?" Nick miró a Jeff. "En el salón'?"

"¿Eso crees?" Jeff preguntó mirando con curiosidad a Nick.

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no sabemos cuál es su plan. Ya te dije lo que pienso."

Jeff se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo. "Sí, pero yo no creo que se trate de una broma con nosotros. No es eso."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" -Preguntó Nick.

Jeff se encogió de hombros. "Yo no estoy seguro." Miró a Nick de nuevo. "Creo que no es eso solamente ."

Una hora más tarde y los dos muchachos ya se encontraban bañados y vestidos. Jeff se peinaba su pelo mientras que Nick estaba tratando de hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Jeff entro a la habitación y miró a Nick. Las manos le temblaban un poco, no estaba prestando mucha atención a la corbata, que estaba con un nudo muy raro. Jeff levantó una ceja y se dirigió hacia él. "Hey ... ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras su novio estaba claramente nervioso .

"Nada." Nick se mordió los labios, y terminó con lo que se suponía era un nudo, pero sólo era un lío de tela. Jeff rodó los ojos y quto la mano de Nick mientras trataba de quitar el nudo para hacer otro.

"¿Esperas que me crea eso?" Pidió después de desacer el nudo que Nick había hecho.

"¿Sí?" Nick dijo mirando a Jeff.

"Vamos. Dime ¿qué es?" Jeff deshizo el nudo anterior, y con los dedos hacia arriba intentó empezar a hacer un nuevo nudo.

"Estoy nervioso." Nick dijo mirando a Jeff.

"Nervioso? ¿Por qué? Practicamos tanto! Y los movimientos no son tan difíciles."

"Lo son para mí." Nick murmuró. "Tu sabes que yo no soy un gran bailarín, tu solías burlarte de mí, todo el tiempo maldito, ¿recuerdas?"

"Yo estaba tratando de ser una perra en ese entonces." Jeff dijo acabado con el nudo de Nick.

"Pero yo no quiero arruinarlo todo! ¿Y si me equivoco?" Nick comenzó a temblar más.

Jeff tomo la cara de Nick con las manos y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. "Si eso - aunque es _muy_ poco probable – y si pasa nadie se va a enojar contigo,y yo no voy a estar enojado contigo tampoco. ". Jeff dijo y besó los labios de Nick a la ligera. "Los Warblers son tus amigos. ."

"Los Warblers no son los que me preocupan". Nick murmuró.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?" Jeff preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Mi padre". Nick murmuró y de alguna manera parecía estar cada vez más pequeño.

"Tu padre?" Jeff preguntó confundido.

"Sí ... Él nunca ... me acepta." De repente, Nick parecía roto y herido.

Jeff sabía que algunas personas cuyos padres no aceptan el hecho de que sus hijos o hijas eran gay. Afortunadamente Jeff había sido bendecido con los padres que lo entendieron y lo apoyaron, pero Nick nunca había mencionado a su padre que no lo aceptaron . "¿Alguna vez ...?" Jeff dejó la pregunta sin respuesta.

Nick se rió con amargura. "No, nunca me dio una paliza, si es eso lo que estás preguntando. Ni mi madre ni mi abuela lo dejaron." Jeff asintió y sacó Nick del abrazo.

"Ya verás, todo va a estar bien." Dijo con calma al oído de Nick. "Vas a estar brillante y tu padre tendrá que amarte." Jeff dijo abrazándolo.

"Gracias Jeff." Nick murmuró abrazandolo. "Te Amo."

"Yo también Te Amo." Jeff sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Estás listo?" Wes preguntó acariciando la espalda de Nick con fuerza casi haciéndole tropezar y caer.

Nick podía sentir los nervios crecer dentro de él. Su padre estaba en algún lugar y esto era probablemente su única oportunidad para mostrarle que estaba contento de ía que tendría que enfrentarse a él al día siguiente y que sólo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso.

"Nick?" Preguntó Wes. "¿Estás bien?"

Nick lo miró y asintió con la cabeza tratando de sonreír, y... ¿Por qué Jeff tiene que estar en el otro lado del escenario? ¿Y por qué el tiene que estar en el miedo del escénico? "Estoy bien." Dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Wes y preguntó Nick asintió de nuevo y tomo una respiración profunda. "Mira, yo sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero," Wes se detuvo mirando a Nick un poco incómodo y preocupado. "Pierre está aquí."

"¿Qué?" Nick casi gritó. "Oh, eso es genial." Nick hundió la cara entre las manos.

"Te dije que Charlie iba a venir ..." Wes dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Sí, pero Pierre?"

"¿Por qué importa tanto? ¿Se quedaron con algo que decirse o algo?"

"¡No! Pero ahora estoy con J-..." Nick trató de recordar el nombre, tenía que recordar el nombre. "Joseph"

Wes levantó una ceja hacia él y estaba a punto de hablar cuando los Warblers se dieron a conocer en las grandes columnas y Nick tuvo que ir al escenario para ocupar su lugar.

Las luces se apagaron. La multitud estaba en silencio a la espera de que comiencen su desempeño. El corazón de Nick le latía con fuerza en sus oídos y muy pronto los silbidos comenzaron.

Nick corrió a su lugar junto a Jeff al igual que el otro chico y cuando comenzó el golpe, Nick y Jeff comenzaron a bailar completamente sincronizado.

Nick no podía sentir su propio cuerpo, el exceso de oxígeno estaba en su cerebro por lo que todo parecía más un sueño que una realidad actual. Fue bueno, porque ahora estaba completamente suelto y bailaba mejor que nunca, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aprecio cuando la canción comenzó ,él no se perdió una sola nota.

_Sólo tienes que disparar a las estrellas si se siente bien  
después dirijete a mi corazón si te apetece  
Llévame lejos y hagamoslo bien,  
te juro que me comportaré_

Nunca dejaron de bailar, Nick se callo para que Jeff pueda seguir cantando.

_Querías control, así que que esperamos  
Yo pongo en un espectáculo, ahora lo hago_

_Tú dices que soy un niño, mi ego es grande_

_Me importa un shhh_

Nick sabía ya todos los Warblers ya estaban detrás de ellos bailando también, la coreografía que no era tan elaborada como la de Nick y Jeff, pero aún así hizo que todas las chicas en el salón vuelvan locas y el resto de la gente de pie y bailando un poco con el ritmo .

Nick y Jeff unieron sus voces para los próximos versos, sonando perfectos juntos.

_Y dice así  
Tómame por la lengua  
Besame hasta que estás borracho y _

_te voy a mostrar  
todos los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

Jeff miro de reojo a Nick y le guiño un ojo. Nick sonrió aún más y nunca dejó de bailar. Su cerebro todavía estaba con exceso de oxígeno, pero si lo hizo Nick se sienta seguro y bailaba bien.

_No necesito tratar de controlarte  
Mírame a los ojos y te voy a tener  
y se mueve como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

Nick se quedó en silencio para que Jeff pueda cantar la siguiente parte. Los dos chicos se aflojaron sus lazos, al mismo tiempo, como estaba previsto.

_Tal vez es difícil cuando tu sientes como si estuvieras _

_roto y lleno de cicatrices  
nada parece estar bien  
, pero cuando estás conmigo, voy a hacer que tu creas  
que yo tengo la llave_

Era el turno de Nick de cantar, tanto Nick y Jeff se sacaron sus chaquetas ligeramente a un poco más bajo del el nivel de los hombros.

_Así que en el coche, podemos montarlo  
donde quieras, en su interior  
Y quieres dirigir, pero estoy cambiando de marcha  
me lo llevo de aquí_

Sus chaquetas fueron arrojados al suelo sin piedad, pronto seguida por el resto de los Warbles', mostrando sus brazos desde antes de la actuación, todos se habían retirado de las mangas de la camisa para arriba. Esto hizo que el auditorio se llenan de gritos histéricos de las chicas presentes.

_Y dice así  
Tómame por la lengua y voy a saber que  
Besame hasta que estes borracho y te voy a mostrar  
todos los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

Nick y Jeff ambos se sonrieron ampliamente, a veces se intercambiaban una mirada sin que nadie se diera cuenta y segian bailando.

_No necesito tratar de controlarte  
Mírame a los ojos y te voy a tener  
con ellos se mueve como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

La luz se centró en Nick y él cantaba, moviéndose más lento. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía decir si estaba moviendo realmente o no, pero como Jeff le sonreía y todo el mundo estaba animando decidió que debería sigue moviendo.

_¿Quieres saber cómo hacerme sonreír  
Toma el control, yo solo lo poseo por la noche  
y si comparto mi secreto  
Vas a tener que guardarlo  
Nadie más puede ver esto_

De la nada Jeff apareció en el foco de la luz y empujó a un lado Nick, Nick se lo esperaba, pero él ni siquiera sintió el empuje de Jeff.

Él tomó la ventaja de estar fuera de la atención para tratar de respirar con normalidad por lo que el oxígeno de repuesto dejaría su cerebro.

_Así que mira y aprende, no voy a mostrarlo dos veces, ooh bebé Si comparto mi secreto, te vas a tener que guardarlo  
Nadie más puede ver esto_

Nick observó Jeff con cuidado. Maldito el otro chico _sabía_ cómo moverse, Nick tomó una respiración profunda antes de unirse a Jeff de nuevo para la última parte. Bailando con la misma energía que cuando acababan de empezar.

_Y dice así  
Tómame de la lengua y que sabrá usted (me lleve de la lengua)  
Bésame 'hasta que estás borracho y te voy a mostrar  
todos los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

_No necesito tratar de controlarte  
Mírame a los ojos y te voy a tener  
con ellos se mueve como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger  
Tengo los movimientos como Jagger_

La canción llegó a su fin. El público se volvió loco, todo el mundo estaba animando y aplaudiendo, los Warblers tomaron ese tiempo para acomodarse y se colocaron las chaquetas de nuevo, Nick y Jeff corrieron hacia el otro lado tomando sus lugares de 'Raise Your Glass ".

Blaine dio un paso adelante y cuando la sala se quedó en silencio otra vez comenzó la nueva canción.

La cabeza de Nick seguía girando ligeramente por lo que decidió simplemente movia su boca, no confiaba en su voz esta vez, imitaba los demás Warbles hasta que la canción llegaba a su fin, ya había devuelto la respiración y la cantidad de oxígeno en su cerebro fue normal otra vez.

Los Warblers agradecieron antes de salir al escenario.

Tres horas más tarde, los Warblers y algunos más estudiantes Dalton y algunos visitantes estaban en el pabellón de los Warblers celebrando su gran victoria.

Jeff y Nick no tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrar con los demás, porque cuando llegaron a Dalton todos se habían ido para una ducha rápida y para cambiarse de ropa y no tenía mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Y ahora, en la fiesta , Jeff estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al otro lado de la habitación en la que Pierre estaba hablando con Nick. Nick no parecía muy divertido, pero estaba actuando lo suficientemente amable. Habían estado hablando durante media hora ya.

Pierre fue definitivamente le estaba coqueteando a Nick y Jeff no le gustaba, no le gustaba ni siquiera un poco.

Jeff dio un sorbo a su bebida entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Pierre. ¿Cómo se atreven a coquetear con Nick después de haber terminado con el ?

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Sí, claro". Respondió Jeff. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el tema, pero él no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo. "Uh ... Perdón muchachos." Él le dijo a Blaine y David, sin dejar de mirar a Pierre y Nick. Nick estaba riendo ahora y Jeff iva a intervenir.

Jeff no esperó la respuesta se dirigió directamente al otro lado de la habitación dejando su taza en una mesa. Él estaba muy cerca cuando escuchó a Pierre decir . "Tu estas mas lindo incluso mejor que cuando me fui, si eso es posible de todos modos." Y estuvo con esa sonrisa estúpida l en su cara. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para ... _Ajá olvídalo chico enamorado ._ Él pensó sarcásticamente a sí mismo.

Jeff empujó lejos a Pierre y se acerco a Nick ligeramente y agarró al chico del cabello negro de su chaqueta de cuero y lo besó apasionadamente justo delante de Pierre. Nick parecía bastante aturdido, pero después de unos segundos, finalmente comenzó a besarlo de nuevo envolviendo la cintura de Jeff con los brazos. El beso se prolongó durante casi un minuto, Pierre estaba mirando con la boca abierta. La habitación estaba casi en silencio, salvo por el susurro de los Warblers.

Jeff se apartó del beso y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Nick mientras se volvía a Pierre con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Nick seguía sorprendido mirando Jeff boca ligeramente abierta - el beso y - desde el choque.

"Hola Pierre!" Jeff dijo en un tono sarcástico. "Fue una pena que tuvieras que irte tan pronto la última vez." Jeff dijo sonriendo.

Los tres de ellos, Nick, Pierre y Jeff sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, porque si Pierre se hubiera quedado más tiempo la última vez, Nick y el probablemente ellos habrían vuelto .

Antes de que Nick o Pierre podieran reaccionar Jeff ya estaba tirando de Nick de la sala y se lo llevó a su habitación riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Qué mierda ?" David preguntó lentamente mientras el rubio y el pelo oscuro salían del salón. "¿Ustedes creen que,"

"No tengo ni idea ..." Blaine interrumpió hablando lentamente también.

Incluso Wes y Charlie habían visto la escena anterior. Despues embos se dirigieron a la pista de baile .

Cuando Pierre le dijo a Nick que le gustaba Jeff la última vez que estuvieron juntos, él no esperaba _que_ !

Lentamente cerró la boca, no me esperaba eso. Pierre parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó de nuevo.

No tuvo tiempo para ganar la compostura cuando alguien reclamó su atención. "Hola." La sangre se heló en las venas. Conocía esa voz. Conocía ese tono. Y cuando el muchacho se puso delante de él, reconoció al instante cuando vio esa sonrisa. " Te ves bien , Rabnott."

Pierre parpadeó para asegurarse de que el chico que estaba realmente allí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo ..." El chico sonrió. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos."

"Sí, desde que salí de París." Pierre asintió con la cabeza y mirando al muchacho. Esos meses habían encontrado otro chico bueno, sin duda.

Sebastian se rió un poco. "En cuanto has encontrado algo que te guste?" , Se preguntó.

"No tienes idea ... " Pierre respondió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

… jajajaja espero que les haya gustados besos


	19. La Primera vez

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen..

Jeff sacó a Nick a través de los pasillos de la escuela, riendo. Nick aún estaba aturdido por la escena anterior. Al llegar a la habitación, Nick hizo que Jeff se parara y lo empujó contra la pared. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Él preguntó, mirando adorablemente perplejo.

Jeff se rió y tiró de él para darle un beso apasionado, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y profundizando el beso. Se tomó unos segundos hasta que Nick comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Jeff. Jeff abrió la boca al instante, dejando que la lengua de Nick explorara su boca como si fuera la primera vez. Jeff gimió levemente y su mano empezó a buscar perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

Después de un par de segundos y sin tener éxito en la búsqueda de la perilla, Jeff se separó del beso y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Rápidamente la abrió y atrayendo a Nick hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Nick agarro a Jeff para otro beso, ahora lo que acababa de suceder no importaba, los dos querían del otro.

Jeff se acercó a su cama, con los brazos de Nick que estaban alrededor de su cintura con firmeza para que no se caiga. La parte posterior de las rodillas de Jeff golpearon el lado de la cama y se inclinó hacia abajo tirando de Nick junto a él.

Las lenguas luchaban por el dominio y las manos se desplazaban a través de la ropa del otro, ávidos de piel desnuda. Jeff se metió en la cama, por lo que se colocó apropiadamente hacia abajo, mientras su cabeza se colocaba en la almohada Jeff se sentó, alzando los brazos para que Nick pudiera sacar la camiseta.

Nick se apartó del beso para sacarle la camiseta, y su propia chaqueta y camiseta. La ropa cayó al suelo y Nick hizo que Jeff se acostara de nuevo, presionando con besos en la boca y bajando por el cuello hasta el pecho.

Jeff gemía suavemente mientras Nick llamó a uno de sus pezones en la boca y jugó con él con la lengua. Nick siguió a besando el pecho de Jeff hasta que llegó a la cintura de los pantalones de Jeff, y chupó a través del pantalón haciendo que el rubio gimiera en voz alta.

Nick desabrochó los pantalones de Jeff y los quitó y siguió con los bóxer de Jeff y Jeff comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón, Nick raciono y se estaba a punto de levantar Jeff lo detuvo, lo levantó y lo dio vuelta. "¿Y de dónde crees que vas?" Él preguntó, su voz un poco áspera y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nick alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jeff se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó profundamente mientras sus manos se movían a sus pantalones para deshacerlos. "Jeff ..." Nick murmuró mientras Jeff se inclinó a su oído y dijo

"Shh ..." Jeff se trasladó al cuello de Nick y comenzó a chupar una gran marca roja debajo de la oreja y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo junto con sus calzoncillos.

"¿Está seguro?" Nick murmuró con los ojos revoloteando mientras trataba de callar un gemido.

"Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida." Jeff murmuró contra la piel de Nick mordiéndose el labio. Estaba listo, amaba Nick y él había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Pero llegó el momento y Jeff no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco inseguro. ¿Qué pasa si Nick no lo quería? Nunca lo presionaría con eso, y si lo deseaba como a el ? Jeff cerró los ojos esperando que Nick se riera de él.

Una sonrisa se hizo en el rostro de Nick, pero pasó desapercibido al rubio, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. Nick tomó sus pantalones y se los sacó y se acercó lentamente a Jeff para darle un beso.

Fue un beso hambriento, un beso que a Jeff le mostró que sus inseguridades no eran más que pequeñas preocupaciones inútiles. Nick lo deseaba igual que el .

"Estoy esperando", Nick sonrió contra los labios de Jeff. Jeff se mordió los labios, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago nervioso, Nick realmente estaba esperando a que el tomara el control?

Nick debió sentir que Jeff estaba nervioso por lo que lo dio la vuelta de nuevo y lo besó con firmeza. "Relájate". Él dijo en voz baja y sonriendo, alcanzando el lubricante y el condón de su mesita de noche.

Jeff asintió, respiró hondo, sólo entonces darse cuenta de lo tenso que en realidad estaba y relajó su cuerpo. Jeff se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Nick de nuevo, Nick le devolvió el beso, su lengua girando juntas. Jeff movió sus manos suavemente en el pecho de Nick hasta llegar a su pelo y enredar sus dedos allí y tirar a la ligera. Nick tarareaba en voz baja y extendió las piernas de Jeff lentamente. "Dime si te hago daño." Murmuró contra los labios de Jeff antes de deslizar un dedo en su interior. Jeff se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación extraña y silbó suavemente cuando Nick movió su dedo dentro de él. "Te hago daño?" -Preguntó Nick.

"No, está bien." Jeff dijo sin aliento, silbidos de nuevo cuando Nick sacó su dedo y lo penetro otra vez. Jeff podía sentir su agujero ya estirazándose y pronto Nick agregó otro dedo.

Las manos de Jeff apretaban las sabanas, con las manos cerradas y se mordió el labio con fuerza por la sensación de ardor en su interior, pero luego Nick encontró su próstata y la sensación de ardor se convirtió en un placer ardiente. Jeff quejó en voz alta y rodó sus caderas para tener más de ese placer.

Nick le sonrió a su novio, él estaba tan caliente, totalmente impotente y gimiendo por él. "Así que, te gusta esto?" Nick dijo golpeando la próstata de Jeff de nuevo.

"Joder, sí!" Jeff se quedó sin aliento.

Nick añadió otro dedo y se movió más rápido dentro de Jeff y a Jeff empezó a sentir espasmos ligeramente. Jeff se quejó en voz alta el nombre de Nick.

"Por favor, Nick, rápido!" Jeff consiguió decir entre gemidos.

Nick gimió por el tono de Jeff, su erección estaba empezando a doler y todo lo que él quería era estar dentro de Jeff, pero era la primera vez de Jeff y él tenía que prepararlo bien.

Jeff dejó que las sabanas para tirar de Nick por un beso sucio, Jeff gimió dentro del beso para hacer que el chico de pelo oscuro se moviera más rápido en su interior.

Jeff se convirtió en un desastre de gemidos cuando Nick añadió un tercer dedo y Nick Empujo con fuerza contra su próstata.

El sudor hacía brillar los cuerpos de los chicos y por la poca luz que venía desde las cortinas ligeramente abiertas.

"Oh, Nick, por favor! Te necesito, ahora!" Jeff gimió.

Nick sacó sus dedos, gimiendo y se puso el preservativo sobre su erección dura antes de extender lubricante en él. Se colocó y agarró las caderas de Jeff fuertemente antes de entrar lentamente.

Jeff abrió la boca y lanzó un grito de dolor y placer. "¿Estás bien?" Nick le preguntó tratando de reprimir un gemido. Jeff era tan fuerte, tan caliente, se sentía tan _correcto_.

"Sólo tienes que moverte!" Jeff gimió sin aliento.

Nick sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre Jeff para besarlo mientras giraba sus caderas hacia delante. Después de algunos empujones Nick encontró la próstata de Jeff, Jeff quejó en voz alta y rodó sus caderas para satisfacer impulsos de Nick.

Nick rompió el beso, y beso la mandíbula de Jeff y luego en el cuello chupándolo duramente.

"r-rápido!" Jeff tartamudeaba.

Nick comenzó a moverse más rápido y golpeaba con más fuerza contra la próstata de Jeff. El sonido de la piel golpeándose y el sonido de sus gritos lleno la habitación.

Ellos continuaron por un tiempo, gimiendo en voz alta los nombres de cada uno.

Jeff sintió un calor agradable en el estómago y antes de darse cuenta se vino con fuerza sobre su estómago y el pecho gritando el nombre de Nick.

Nick termino poco después de gritar el nombre de Jeff. Se dejó caer encima de Jeff, respirando con dificultad.

Los dos yacían allí tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de unos minutos Nick salió de Jeff y el silbó por el sentimiento de vacío. Nick se dio la vuelta y acostó junto a Jeff."¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, con su voz áspera de los gritos.

"Grande". Jeff respondió, sonriendo y todavía jadeando.

Nick se rió en voz baja. "Espera a que te sientes." Dijo inclinándose sobre Jeff para besarlo.

"Va a valer la pena." Jeff sonrió cuando se separaron.

Un par de horas más tarde, Nick estaba caminando hacia la cafetería para tomar algo de comida para él y Jeff. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y nadie iba a borrarla de su rostro. En estos momentos ni siquiera su padre podría

Las imágenes de él y Jeff tomando una ducha juntos después de esa increíble tarde, besándose dulcemente y lavándose el cuerpo del otro todavía estaban jugando en su mente cuando él entró en la cafetería y fue bloqueado por Blaine. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pidió a mirarlo. Detrás de él estaban Thad, David y Wes.

Nick se encogió de hombros. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Sí, lo sabes!" Thad frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera lo intentes negarlo! ¿Y dónde está, de todos modos?"

Nick sonrió. _Está en la habitación porque no puede caminar bien sin dolor._ Pensó. "Tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza." Dijo que en su lugar. "Ahora bien, si no te importa," le dijo a Blaine empujándolo fuera de su camino. "Mi _novio_ tiene hambre, y quiero llevarlo un poco de comida. " Él dijo sin dejar de sonreír y alejarse de sus amigos para ir a recoger la comida.

David se quedó sin aliento ante la palabra. "¿Desde cuándo?" Dijo y los cuatro de ellos siguieron Nick.

"Um ... Una semana Tal vez o más?" Dijo Nick.

"¿Qué? Pero ustedes pelearon durante toda la semana!" Dijo Wes.

Nick se volvió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Al parecer, somos grandes actores! Pero en serio, ¿Cuál demonios era su plan, o lo que sea?" -Preguntó Nick."Nos volvimos locos intentando averiguarlo." Nick le encantaba usar el plural para hablar de él y Jeff. Le hacía sentirse feliz. Se alegró por ello.

"em-¿cómo sabes eso?" Blaine preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Escuchamos Wes y Thad. En El salón ", cuando Wes olvidó de su bolso " Nick rodeo los ojos.

"Espera, tú estabas allí? ¿Dónde?" Thad preguntó perplejo.

"Eso mi amigo, es un secreto. Shh!" Nick se echó a reír.

"Oh mierda, tú estabas afuera, ¿verdad?" Wes dijo abriendo los ojos haciendo a Nick reír de nuevo.

"Lo que aún ...? Se odiaban el uno al otro!" Dijo Wes.

"No lo hacemos más". Nick se encogió de hombros. "Pero en realidad cual era el plan?"

"Sólo queríamos poner a los dos juntos como amigos." Blaine dijo alegremente-. "Ahora, nos dan algunos detalles!" Le brillaban los ojos. Siempre había mostrado lo mucho que quería que Nick y Jeff estuvieran juntos como pareja.

Nick rodeo los ojos. "Tal vez más tarde. Jeff me está esperando." Sonrió.

Jeff ni siquiera sabía que se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó en la mañana envuelto en los brazos de Nick. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro al instante y se acurrucó más cerca de su pecho.

"Buenos días." Nick murmuró con voz ronca.

"Buenos días." Jeff murmuró de nuevo.

"¿Todavía te duele?" Jeff no tuvo que mirarlo a la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Cuando me acosté no dolía ." Entonces se acordó de algo y gruñó.

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy es el día de los padres!" Dijo mirando a Nick, Nick estaba con su cabeza levantada de la almohada, mirando a Jeff. Nick gimió y echó atrás la cabeza en la almohada. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a fingir que estoy normal? Cuando siento que se alguien me ha destrozado!"

Nick se echó a reír y tiró de Jeff para un beso. "Solamente tu podrías hacerme reír hoy. Estaba más preocupado, ya sabes, en que mi familia! Va a venir " Nick rodeo los ojos.

Jeff se mordió los labios. "Lo siento, me olvidé de esa parte."

"Eso está bien, vamos a vestirnos. Mis padres tienen que estar aquí." Jeff asintió con la cabeza, se liberó de los brazos de Nick y se sentó, silbando cuando sintió una inyección de dolor lo golpeó de su trasero. Nick sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jeff y lo acercó de nuevo, Jeff gritó.

"Nick!" Él gritó.

Nick se rió y besó el cuello de Jeff chupándolo suavemente. "He cambiado de idea. Quiero quedarme aquí." Dijo que contra la piel de Jeff y sonriendo.

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Pero mi hermano viene y tengo que demostrarle que todavía estoy vivo." Jeff rodó los ojos.

"Pero estoy enfermo!" Nick tosió. "No puedo ir!"

"¿Tienes miedo de tu padre?" Jeff preguntó mirando a Nick, de repente, con un rostro serio.

"No. Yo no estoy de humor para mirarlo a la cara y escuchar su mierda. Además, cuando nuestros padres se han ido tendremos nuestros amigos haciéndonos preguntas y estarán molestos y"

Las palabras de Nick fueron cortadas por los labios de Jeff sobre él. "Un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Primero nos vestimos, entonces nos enfrentamos a nuestras familias y luego huimos de nuestros amigos, ¿no?" Jeff sonrió cuando se separaron, Nick rodeo los ojos y suspiró.

"Está bien."

"¿Está aquí ya?" Nick preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala donde los padres llegaban y les daban la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

"No, no lo conozco." Jeff dijo rodeando los ojos y justo cuando terminó la frase alguien le palmeó la espalda fuertemente y grito de dolor.

"Jeffrey"

Nick miró a la persona, que no Jeff introducirlos. El muchacho era cuatro pulgadas más alto que Jeff, tenía el pelo rubio brillante, llevaba una chaqueta de fútbol de la Universidad, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y nadie podía negar las similitudes entre él y su hermano menor.

"¿Estás bien?" Él arqueó una ceja ante Jeff.

"Sí ..." Jeff murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sus labios se apretaron

"Te ves como si estuvieras en el dolor!" El hermano de Jeff, dijo con preocupación.

"Sabes, eres tan idiota, que duele!" Jeff dijo enderezándose de nuevo.

Nick se rió entre dientes y el hermano de Jeff rodó los ojos. "Ahora en serio Jeff, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó acariciando la espalda de Jeff de nuevo. Jeff se quejó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo ... yo caí por las escaleras y yo estoy un poco dolorido." Jeff dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Dolor de ...?" El hermano de Jeff levantó una ceja. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Nick que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa y de nuevo a amplia sonrisa crecía en su cara antes de que Jeff se diera cuenta su hermano le dio una nalgada y Jeff grito otra vez. "Déjame adivinar," Murmuró para que nadie alrededor de los oiría. "Has perdido tu virginidad, ¿no es Jeffrey?"

Jeff se volvió de color rojo o y se congeló. Su rostro era de risa y Nick tuvo que ahogar los sonidos que salían de su boca con la mano, ya que no sonaban natural. "Es .. es ..-murmuró después de un tiempo su hermano comenzó a reír.

"Será mejor que cuides de mi hermano aquí," el hermano de Jeff dijo sonriendo a Nick. "Soy Tony, por cierto." Dijo estirando la mano para estrechar la de Nick.

Nick le estrechó la mano con cortesía. "Soy Nick." Dijo sonriendo. "Y no te preocupes voy a cuidar bien de Jeff." Le guiñó un ojo a Jeff que lo sonrojo mas aún - si es posible.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Dijo hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

"Cálmate, Jeffrey. Está bien. No le diré a mamá y papá que abajo ...", Tony se burló, haciendo Nick soltara una carcajada.

"Anthony!" Jeff chilló y luego se volvió hacia Nick. "Y no te atrevas a reír, Nicholas!"

Nick se rió más fuerte, pero pronto acabó, mientras miraba por la ventana y vio a su familia llegar.

Su padre lo miró enojado, su madre deprimida y su abuela. No le gustaba la vista, ni siquiera un poco. ¿Por qué su padre tiene que venir y arruinarlo todo?

"Nick? ¿Estás bien? Tu sabes que yo estaba bromeando ¿no?" Jeff dijo, tratando de encontrar los ojos de Nick.

Nick se volvió hacia él, tratando de sonreír. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mis padres... Ellos acaban de llegar." Explicó.

Jeff miró a Nick disculpándose como si fuera su culpa. Mientras todavía estaba en el brazo de su hermano lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo besó. "Buena suerte." Murmuró contra los labios de Nick.

Nick sonrió antes de inclinarse lejos y caminar hasta la puerta del Ayuntamiento.

Su padre fue el primero en entrar por la puerta. "Papá," dijo Nick con frialdad y muy recta.

"Nicholas," Su padre asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, pero también habló con frialdad.

"Es Nick." Nick dijo,

"Por lo que yo recuerdo tu nombre es Nicholas."

Nick respiró hondo. No podía perder la paciencia ahora, al menos no delante de tanta gente. No era como su padre le había dicho, pero era todo lo que había dicho antes que estaba en el interior de Nick como una bomba de tiempo. "Por lo tanto, usted todavía está lleno de mierda?" Nick le preguntó con frialdad.

"No me hables así Nicholas!" El padre de Nick dijo enojado. Detrás de él, su madre y su abuela estaban evitando mirar la escena.

"Es Nick!" Nick entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación, Nicky?" Su madre le preguntó en voz baja mientras algunas personas en el Salón giraban la cabeza para ellos.

Nick sonrió con cariño a ella, pero la sonrisa rápidamente se redujo debido a que su padre decidió abrir la boca. "Es Nicholas, Amanda. El nombre de _tu hijo es _Nicholas. "

"Bueno, si yo soy el único hijo de mamá, ya puedes irte. No te preocupes, Tu no serás extrañado." Nick dijo fríamente con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

El padre de Nick abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido. "Jonathan", dijo la abuela de Nick severamente. "Ve a la habitación de Nick. Nos encontraremos allí."

La abuela de Nick fue una de las personas más dulces Nick había conocido, pero cuando se trataba de su nieto lo defendería con uñas y dientes. Y el hecho de que ella era la madre de su padre ayudó mucho en estos casos.

El padre de Nick gimió antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Nick, él ya conocía el camino, ya que cada vez que iba allí Nick y terminaban discutiendo en su habitación.

Tan pronto como su padre se fue la mamá y la abuela de Nick saltaron hacia delante para abrazar a Nick con fuerza. "Te he echado tanto Nicky!" Su madre dijo, apretando Nick en sus brazos. Nick no le gusta mucho el nombre de 'Nicky', pero él nunca le diría eso a ella.

"Mamá... abuela ... No puedo respirar!" Nick logró decir.

Las dos mujeres soltaron a Nick disculpándose.

"Oh, Nick, mírate," Su abuela dijo empujando la chaqueta de distancia para tener una mirada adecuada a su nieto, que sabía lo que pensaba Nick sobre el nombre 'Nicky'. "Estas tan flaco! ¿Has estado muriendo de hambre?"

Nick rodeo los ojos. "No, abuela, he estado comiendo. No te preocupes."

"¿Cómo estás cariño?" La madre de Nick preguntó y su abuela buscó algo en su bolso.

"Estoy bien ... tengo algo que decirte." Amanda miró hacia arriba, pero la abuela de Nick continuó buscando en su bolso. "Yo tengo un novio." Nick dijo lentamente sonrojándose y mirando a sus pies.

El hecho de que Nick tenía una mala relación con su padre hizo su relación con su madre y su abuela sea muy fuerte, así que Nick nunca tuvo problemas diciéndoles a su madre y la abuela de estas cosas.

Amanda se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el chillido que se escapaba de su boca. Ella estaba tan feliz por su hijo, ella lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en grande, y ahora al parecer tenía un novio! Y, obviamente, estaba feliz y realmente le gustaba porque él se sonrojaba cada vez más y sonreía ampliamente.

Antes de que Nick se diera cuenta su abuela ya lo estaba abrazando y diciendo lo feliz que estaba por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que Nick no tenía a alguien, y su último novio no había sido el mejor.

"¿Y quién es él?" Preguntó Amanda.

Nick estaba tomando respiraciones profundas para tratar de volver a su color natural. Antes de que pudiera responder su abuela le dio una pequeña bolsa llena de sus deliciosas galletas y brownies. "Si hubiera sabido me habría hecho más!" Ella dijo.

"Oh, no te preocupes abuela. Es más que suficiente!" Nick dijo besándola en la frente con suavidad. "¡Gracias!" Dijo. Nick nunca fue capaz de comer todas esas golosinas, por sí solo. Sus amigos habían hecho una lista para saber quién será el próximo que le ayudara a comer las golosinas.

"Pero, ¿quién es él?" Su madre le preguntó una vez más.

Nick suspiró, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. "Detrás de mí, en el otro lado de la sala, hay dos chicos rubios. El más pequeño." Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Ambas mujeres miraron por encima de él hasta donde estaban Jeff y Tony . "No mires ahora!" Dijo con nerviosismo, pero luego recordó que sus sus amigos ya sabían.

Después de un tiempo Amanda comenzó a agitar. "¡Mamá! ¡Alto!" Nick dijo poniendo su brazo hacia abajo, pero luego su abuela hizo lo mismo. "Abuela!" Nick se sonrojó y puso su brazo hacia abajo también. "Dios ... tú eres peor que los niños!"

"Oh, él nos está mirando!" Dijo Amanda.

Nick abrió los ojos. "Bueno, ya basta! ¡Vamos!" Dijo empezando a tirar de su madre y abuela de la Sala sonrojándose de nuevo. "Tenías que ser más madura que yo!" Dijo y ya se encontraban en el pasillo.

La madre de Nick se echó a reír. "Yo sólo quería reunirme con él!"

"¡No! Eso no va a suceder!"

Estaban casi en la habitación de Nick, Amanda le hizo detenerse. "Mira, Nicky, quizás esta vez podrías tratar de no discutir con tu padre? Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti!"

Nick suspiró. "Pero mamá, me vio en el escenario! ¿De _verdad_ crees que está pensando en lo que es mejor para _mí_? "

Amanda se mordió el labio. "Lo sé, Nicky, sólo trato de no pelear con él."

Nick suspiró de nuevo antes de entrar a la sala seguido por su madre y su abuela.

Nick dio un paso dentro de la habitación y se dirigió a la mesilla de noche para guardar allí las galletas y brownies. "¿Vas a comer solo? Vas a engordar!" Dijo el padre de Nick.

_Y así comienza..._ "Según yo ya lo estoy. Y inútil es una excusa estúpida para un hijo, así que creo que me voy a comerlos de todos modos."

"No sería una excusa estúpida para un hijo si el haría lo que tuviera que hacer!" El padre de Nick dijo enojado.

"Jonathan" Amanda dijo algo sorprendido.

Tanto Nick y su padre no le hicieron caso. "Oh, lo siento, yo no quiero estar detrás de una maldita mesa para el resto de mi vida! Lo siento si no me quiero casar con Krista! Lo siento si yo quiero tener mi propia maldita vida! " Nick gritó con enojo.

"No me hables así!" El padre de Nick gritó.

"Hablo como me gusta y quiero, tú _no eres_ mi jefe! "

"¿Y tú crees que vas a tener éxito en esta pequeña fantasía de los tuyos? Al ser un actor o cantante o lo que sea que quieres?"

"Sí, lo sé!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" El padre de Nick estaba rojo de rabia, pero Nick no le importaba.

Amanda y su suegra, no se atrevieron a abrir la boca. Esta fue una batalla que Nick tuvo que luchar solo . No dejaron a Jonathan levantarle una mano él, pero el resto tuvo que hacerlo solo .

"Porque yo sé que soy fuerte! Porque cada vez que me empujas hacia abajo haces que yo me vuelva más fuerte! Y porque sé que valgo algo! Nunca voy a renunciar hasta que llegue a mis sueños, y ni siquiera _tu lo vas a arruinar _! " El padre de Nick se preparaba a hablar de nuevo, pero Nick no se lo permitió. "¿De verdad crees que no sé acerca de la Will ? Porque yo sí! Entonces, ¿cómo te atreves venir aquí y pretender ser mi padre cuando ni siquiera me reconoces como un hijo mas ? Usted está fingiendo, Yo no soy tu hijo, ¿por qué estás aquí? " Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Nick, pero él continuó. "Ni siquiera debería importarte más! Desde el día que te dije que no quiero ser lo que tú quieres que yo sea, dejaste de ser mi padre eres solo el tipo que embarazo a mi madre accidentalmente! Me das asco! " Nick escupió estas palabras. "Tú eres una de las personas más desagradables que he conocido en mi vida, y eso es decir poco!"

El padre de Nick levantó una mano para pegarle, pero antes de que su madre o su abuela podrían reaccionar Nick le agarró la mano de su padre con fuerza y la alejo de el .No era un niño pequeño ya, era más fuerte que su padre - por el boxeo también - y no había manera de que iba a dejar que su propio padre lo golpeara. "Usted está _no_ va a pegarme. Ahora, sal de mi cuarto y no quiero volverte a ver nunca más. No quiero ver tu cara nunca más. " Nick dijo con la voz llena de asco y rabia.

La madre y la abuela de Nick estaban congeladas en sus lugares. Ellos estaban demasiado conmocionados para hablar o moverse.

"Tú te vas a arrepentir de esto!" El padre de Nick entre dientes.

Nick señaló ligeramente con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "La puerta está por ahí el Sr. Duval."

Mmmm .. pobre Nick …. FIST TIME NIFF espero que les haya gustados besos


	20. Dia del Padre y Pierastian

**(No soy dueña de Glee, si lo fuera Niff seria una de las parejas principales **** )**

"Por lo tanto, Jeffrey," Anthony comenzó, pero fue cortado rápidamente por su hermano.

"Jeff, Tony. Mi nombre es Jeff." Jeff dijo con calma-. El padre de Nick acababa de salir de la sala y ahora Nick, su madre y su abuela estaban abrazándolo y hablando con él, lo que hizo a Jeff sonreír. Era bueno saber que Nick todavía tenía a alguien en su familia que realmente se preocupaba por él.

Anthony rodó los ojos. "Por lo tanto, _Jeff,_ tu me mostrarás finalmente al-estúpido bastardo egoísta que está en la tierra solo para hacer de tu vida un infierno"

Jeff miró a su hermano, sorprendido, y lo golpeó. "Oh ... yo estaba exagerando." Dijo Jeff.

"Reacción exagerada? Vamos, Jeff, Tú te quejabas de él cada año! Dime, ¿quién es?" Anthony parecía divertido, él miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que él ni siquiera conocía. "¿Está aquí?"

"Tú ya lo conoces", murmuró Jeff.

"Lo hice?" Anthony preguntó mirando a su hermano, al verlo con una expresión culpable. Anthony miró fijamente durante un rato. "Tu no has estado con él, no ? ¿Sabe Nick acerca de esto?" Jeff se mordió los labios y se sonrojó. "A menos que-" Anthony dijo lentamente y luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta. "Oh, Dios mío estás durmiendo con tu archienemigo!" Terminó en voz alta.

"Shhh!" Jeff lo hizo callar y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchó. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Anthony ya estaba agarrando por los hombros y lo sacudía.

"Jeff! Batman no duerme con el Joker! Spiderman no duerme con el Duende Verde! Superman no duerme con Lex Luthor! Y el Profesor X no duerme con Magneto!" Jeff abrió la boca para discutir, pero Anthony no se lo permitió. "Lo sé, lo sé, esas películas son totalmente gay de por sí:" Él dejó de mover a Jeff quien rodeo los ojos. "Pero en los cómics no lo son!" Dijo en voz alta, sacudiendo a Jeff otra vez.

Jeff agarro las manos de su hermano y lo hizo detenerse. "¡Alto! ¡Me haces daño!" Jeff se quejó. "Me gusta. No me importa el pasado yo estaba muy mal informado sobre el! No me importa si no me vas a apoyar. No voy a dejar a Nick!" Jeff dijo con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

Anthony miró a Jeff serio antes de romper en risa y tirando de su hermano para darle un abrazo. "Sólo estoy bromeando, hermano. Vi lo mucho que se preocupa por ti y lo mucho que te preocupas por él. Estoy contento de que estés feliz." Dijo que aun abrazando Jeff.

Jeff lo apartó. "Basta de abrazos!" Él se quejó.

"Oh sí, seguro. Pero bueno, supongo que esto sólo demuestra mi teoría." Sonrió.

"Tu teoría?" Jeff agarrándolo de su chaqueta y corbata.

"Solo era un montón de tensión sexual entre ustedes dos ..." Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le hizo un guiño a Jeff.

Jeff lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo. "Eres un idiota! ¡Cállate!"

Anthony abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. "De todos modos," dijo después de un rato. "Fue una gran excusa para utilizar referencias buenas sobre superhéroes."Anthony sonrió.

"Idiota".

Anthony rodó los ojos. "Entonces supongo que no quieres los cómics que traje para ti"

"Woah! Nadie dijo eso!" Jeff dijo rápidamente. "Ya leí los que tengo en mi habitación, al menos tres veces cada uno!"

"Y yo soy el idiota?" Anthony alzó una ceja.

"Tuve que conseguir una distracción, ¿no?" Jeff se rio. "Así que .vamos a ir a su coche para recoger los cómics?"

Anthony rodó sus ojos y luego levantó una ceja. "Jeff, la madre y la abuela de Nick Te están mirando...", dijo.

Jeff se volvió hacia ellos, Nick estaba ahora tirando del brazo de su abuela hacia abajo y diciéndoles algo a su madre y su abuela. Jeff estaba a punto de acercarse pero Nick comenzó a sacarlas de allí con cara enfurruñada.

"Él es adorable." Jeff murmuró para sí con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Anthony rodó los ojos antes de empezar a salir de la sala hacia el estacionamiento, con Jeff siguiéndolo.

El padre de Nick salió de la habitación maldiciendo en voz alta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nick, se había puesto firme. Por primera vez en su vida, le dijo todo lo que estaba dentro de él a su padre.

Nick respiró lentamente, y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Luego se volvió hacia su madre y su abuela, su sonrisa se cayó al instante.

Su abuela estaba pálida y su madre estaba apoyándola para que ella se quedara sentada. "Abuela?" Nick preguntó preocupado.

"Oh, no es nada Nicky. Ella solo esta un poco cansada ..." Su madre y le sonrió con cariño.

Nick miró a su abuela aun preocupado, se había dado cuenta antes de que ella pareciera más vieja y más cansada, pero ahora se veía pálida y enferma.

"Tu estas segura?" Era una pregunta estúpida, Nick lo sabía, pero en ese momento no podía encontrar nada mejor que decir .

"Sí", fue su abuela quien respondió esta vez. "Estoy bien Nick." Ella le sonrió, pero Nick aún mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella.

Los tres empezaron a hablar, los ojos de Nick nunca abandonaron a su abuela. Ella se veía mejor que hace unos pocos minutos, pero todavía estaba un poco pálida. Nick se sentó en la cama de Jeff, cruzó las piernas y se puso cómodo.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, era una de esas conversaciones que disfrutaban pero que después no recordaba unos días después.

Incluso hablaron de Jeff, su madre y su abuela se veía muy curiosas acerca de su novio. Nick no les dijo que Jeff era el chico que le molestaba en los últimos dos años.

Estaba en el medio de una frase, cuando Jeff y Anthony entraron en la habitación , charlando alegremente sobre lo maravilloso que sería si Loki y Iron Man llegaran a conocerse en uno de los cómics.

"¡Oh!" Jeff se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta con un montón de cómics en sus manos. "Lo siento, no sabía-" se excusó, sonrojándose ligeramente - adorable.- pensó Nick

"Está bien," Nick sonrió y se levantó de la cama para ayudarlo con los cómics. "Mamá, abuela, El es Jeff. Mi-mi novio." Nick ya les había dicho eso, pero decir eso en frente de Jeff y su hermano le hizo sonrojarse. "Y Anthony, su hermano." Añadió.

Jeff lo miró un poco sorprendido y luego de unos segundos su color de su piel se volvió de color rojo. Pero Nick lo había visto más rojo, cuando él le cantó y le bailó l. Nick agarró los comics de los brazos de Jeff y los puso en la parte superior de la cama. Su madre ya había saltado de la cama para abrazar a Jeff con fuerza, diciendo que bueno que lo había conocido. Su abuela se presentó a sí misma a Anthony, quien amablemente le estrechó la mano y se presentó también.

"Estoy muy contento de que Nicky encontró a alguien! Él ha estado hablando de ti." La madre de Nick dijo mientras se inclinaba lejos de Jeff.

Jeff levantó una ceja mirando a Nick. "Oh, _Nicky_ ha estado hablando de mí? " Se burló con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cada vez mayor.

"Cállate, Jeffrey!" Nick dijo golpeándolo en el brazo juguetonamente.

"Así que, ahora que ambos están aquí, ¿cómo empezaron a salir?" Los ojos de la madre de Nick estaban brillando un poco y se sentó en la cama mirando atentamente a los muchachos.

"¡Mamá! Por el amor de Dios, tú, no puedes simplemente hacer eso!" Nick volvió a sonrojarse.

"¿Por qué? Fue sólo una inocente pregunta!" La madre de Nick se quejó, haciendo Nick suspirara.

Desde donde Anthony estaba sentado Nick lo oyó decir. "No tienes ni idea ..."

Jeff, que estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo discretamente. Nick levantó una ceja ante los hermanos Sterling, pero no dijo nada.

"Díganos ! ¿Cómo empezaron a salir?"

_¿Cómo decirle a tu madre que comenzó a salir con su novio porque pensabas que lo odiabas, y él pensaba que el también lo odiaba, y se creó una enorme tensión sexual que lo llevaron a el a besarlo y tener mucho drama hasta que realmente estuvieron juntos?_

"Nos entendimos nos gustamos mucho entre sí, me encantó Nick , y queríamos estar juntos." Jeff respondió simplemente. Sí, eso había sido una gran respuesta, Nick tendría que recordarse a sí mismo darle las gracias por tan buena respuesta.

"Eso es tan dulce." La abuela de Nick sonrió a los dos. "Ambos parece estar felices, me alegro de que se encontraron el uno al otro." Ella dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Nick y Jeff compartieron una mirada, los dos estaban sonriendo y ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Por lo tanto, Nicky, parece que se ha liberado de ese chico molesto."

"¿Qué?" Nick rompió el contacto visual con Jeff para mirar a su madre.

"Tú sabes, ese chico que siempre te quejabas, con el que compartes tu habitación Bueno, al parecer, te deciziste de él y ahora está con Jeff." Su madre sonrió mientras hablaba.

"Oh, sí, claro... Se ha ido." Nick dijo evitando la cara de Jeff. Nick no se dio cuenta, pero Jeff estaba tratando de mantener a su propio hermano callado.

"Pero él te gustaba." Jeff dijo que manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Anthony estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, y Nick miró hacia ellos,

"Eso es cierto ?" La madre de Nick preguntó con curiosidad.

"No. Él era un niño mimado, quiero decir es." Jeff se volvió hacia el mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nick sabía que Jeff estaba hablando de lo que sentía antes de que empezaran a salir, tuvo que detener el impulso de rodear los ojos. "Y él me dio un puñetazo en el ojo, en la práctica del boxeo. Tenía un ojo negro durante una semana." Nick se guardó la risa dentro de él, el podía jugar a ese juego también.

"Es muy engreído ." Nick dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Jeff. "Despierta a la gente de la peor manera posible." Se burlaba acordándose de la pequeña broma de Jeff con el agua. "Y él tiene esta extraña obsesión con-"

Jeff levantó una ceja. "Pero él es un gran bailarín!" Se defendió interrumpiendo a Nick.

"Sí, supongo que tengo que darte la razón en eso ." Nick dijo asintiendo.

"¿Supones? Él es impresionante!" Jeff dijo algo sorprendido haciendo que Nick lanzara una risita.

"Está bien, está bien ... Sigue siendo un idiota, de todos modos." Nick rodeo los ojos.

Jeff abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Ambos habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos, Anthony estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse, y la madre y la abuela de Nick no eran estúpidas, era demasiado evidente lo que estaba pasando, pero fingieron que no sabían.

El teléfono de Amanda sonó y ella miro la pantalla, su sonrisa cayo al instante al ver de quién se trataba.

"Es papá, ¿no es así?" Nick le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Probablemente se quiere ir." Murmuró.

La madre de Nick miró a su abuela, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, que pasó desapercibido por Nick , él no estaba prestando atención.

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos ." Dijo la abuela de Nick. El estado de ánimo en la habitación había cambiado por completo, antes todo el mundo estaba feliz y ahora parecía como una ola de tristeza y depresión había pasado sobre ellos.

"Iré con ustedes." Nick dijo levantándose.

Jeff conocía a su novio lo suficientemente bien, y el hecho de que el padre de Nick había salido de la habitación antes - y molesto - dijo Jeff sabía que Nick y su padre habían paliado.

Nick asintió a Jeff y luego se fue con su abuela y su madre, quien les dio su último adiós a los otros chicos cortésmente.

Anthony rápidamente comenzó una conversación, pero después de unos minutos se levantó de donde estaba. "De hecho, me tengo que ir también." Dijo.

"¿Ya?"

"Tengo la práctica el día de hoy, el entrenador puede ser muy exigente con el tiempo. Y el próximo partido es la próxima semana, y todavía tenemos que practicar el ataque si queremos ganar". Dijo.

Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se levantó también. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No. ¡No es necesario hermano." Anthony le dijo a Jeff dándole en un fuerte abrazo.

"Tony!" Jeff se quejó.

"Lo siento, lo siento! Todavía te duele? Maldita sea, debe haber sido un infierno de noche!" Se burló y Jeff lo golpeó en el brazo.

"Si puede no sólo ser agradable una ves que lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy empezando a compadecer a los que están al lado de su habitación." Anthony dijo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Jeff. "Porque yo apuesto a que Nick no se quejó !" Él se echó a reír.

Jeff rodó los ojos y empezó a empujarlo fuera de la habitación. "Está bien, adiós Anthony, ten un buen viaje."

Anthony volvió a reír y se dirigió hacia la puerta empujado por Jeff. Se volvió hacia su hermano antes de salir dijo . "Ahora en serio Jeff, estoy feliz por ti." Y le Sonrió. "Y espero que ustedes dos tengan mas y mas sexo caliente!" Se burló, antes de salir de la habitación antes de que Jeff lo golpeara.

"Imbecil " Jeff gritó, rodeando los ojos. La risa que venía desde el otro lado de la puerta le dijo a Jeff que su hermano lo había escuchado.

Jeff rodeo los ojos una vez más y se acostó en la cama de Nick, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Nick entro a la habitación. "Hey!" Jeff dijo Nick lo miró y sonrió.

"Hola, no me gusto lo que acabe de ver hace cinco minutos o algo así." Bromeó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se acercó a la cama. Él se puso en la cama junto a Jeff, antes de traerlo hacia él y poniendo sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Jeff, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día hasta ahora, precioso?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Oh, así que me llamas idiota y ahora quieres saber cómo fue mi dia ?" Preguntó Jeff, sonriendo. Nick rodeo los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Jeff, que rápidamente le devolvió el beso.

"Tu sabes que yo no estaba hablando en serio." Nick dijo contra los labios de Jeff.

"Lo sé," Jeff sonrió mientras Nick se apartó. Nick también sonreía, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. "¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando?" Preguntó Jeff, un poco preocupado.

Nick suspiró y se estrelló en la cama junto a Jeff. "Es un poco complicado." Él dijo, mirando al techo.

"Tenemos un montón de tiempo." Jeff dijo mirándolo. "Por favor, dime Nick."

Nick suspiró de nuevo, pero no apartó los ojos en el techo. "Hoy me levanté para mí en contra de mi padre, y me siento mucho mejor, pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto si hice lo correcto." Hizo una pausa.

"Por supuesto que sí." Jeff tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. "Quiero decir, tu padre tiene que entender el ser gay no es un problema, o una enfermedad..."

"¿Qué?" Nick se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada en la confusión. "¿Qué estás hablando?"

"¿No es su padre homofóbico?" Jeff preguntó perplejo.

"No." Nick dijo lentamente. "Acaba de mi vida todo planeado," Nick dijo volviéndose hacia el techo nuevo. "No le importa soy gay, siempre y cuando me case con Krista." Nick puso los ojos. "Él quiere que yo sea el hijo perfecto que va a dirigir su empresa cuando se ha ido. Él no se preocupa por lo que me hace feliz. Me sacó de su voluntad. No es que me importe mucho, es más parte en la que no se reconoce me como su hijo más ".

Jeff se quedó callado, no tenía las palabras correctas que decir. Un padre que le negó un hijo maravilloso como Nick sólo porque él no quería hacer exactamente lo que él había planeado? Era la vida de Nick, después de todo, él era el que tenía que elegir sus caminos.

"Esa fue la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa ayer, que iba a verme actuar y pensé que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, si veía lo feliz que soy cuando estoy cantando y bailando y que en realidad entendiera y me apoyara". Nick dijo que mantener su rostro impasible y su tono tranquilo.

Jeff envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Nick y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Estoy en serio lo de su padre. Lamento que no entiende lo increíble que eres."

Nick miró a Jeff y le sonrió un poco antes de inclinarse para besarlo suavemente. "Gracias Jeff." Él dijo, manteniendo sus frentes juntos. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero. Pero también puedo decir que no es lo único. Usted estaba preocupado por algo más, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Jeff.

"Mi abuela. Ella no se veía bien." Nick se mordió los labios.

"Usted parece tener una relación muy cercana con ella y su madre."

"Yo hago. Y es por eso que soy así. No me puedo imaginar perder a mi abuela. Es suficiente para pensar que va a pasar algún día duro, yo no estoy listo." Nick cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Jeff lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"¿Le preguntó si algo andaba mal?"

"Sí, me dijeron que todo estaba bien, que estaba cansada. Pero no puedo resignarme a no importa! Se la veía pálida y débil! ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?" Abrió los ojos para mirar a Jeff. Miró rompe y Jeff estaba triste por él, quería decir que todo iba a estar bien, pero tenía miedo de que no quería, la abuela de Nick parecía muy débil para él también.

"Creo que debería confiar en ellos. Ellos no encuentran lo harían?" Preguntó Jeff, besando la mejilla de Nick con suavidad.

"No, al menos, espero que no." Él dijo, abrazando a Jeff con fuerza. "¿Se puede llegar a las galletas y brownies en mi mesita de noche? Quiero comer, me muero de hambre."

Jeff asintió y cogió una bolsa llena de galletas y brownies. "¿Desde cuándo tiene esto aquí?" , Se preguntó. "¿Qué más has estado escondiendo de mí, Nick? ¿Tiene otro niño? ¿Es usted adicto al azúcar?" Jeff preguntó en un tono preocupado falsa, por lo que Nick reír, justo lo que quería.

"Sí, Jeff lo siento te enteraste de esta manera!" Nick fingió su culpa. "Sí, he estado viendo a José, y yo tengo una adicción horrible de azúcar. Es por eso que tengo todas estas cookies aquí! Lo siento, Jeff!"

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí, Nick? Pensé que dice todo el uno al otro!" Los dos chicos se miraron tratando de mantener la compostura hasta que se echaron a reír.

"Sólo estoy bromeando. Fue mi abuela quien me dio esos, que los hizo. Trate de ellos, su sabor es increíble!" Nick dijo sonriendo.

Jeff abrió la bolsa y sacó un pedazo de brownie, él lo puso en su boca.

Fue el mejor brownie que había probado en su vida, y eso era decir algo, porque su madre era una gran cocinera. El chocolate sólo se derretía en la boca, la difusión de la dulzura toda la boca haciendo Jeff quiere comer más y más de esa maravillosa brownie. "Oh, Dios mío ... Esto sabe _tan_ bueno! " Dijo mirando a Nick.

"¡Lo sé!" Nick dijo sonriendo ligeramente - fue bueno verlo así - y tomando una galleta para sí mismo.

Comieron toda la bolsa en unas pocas horas, la boca demasiado ocupados para hablar, pero la bolsa era tan grande y llena tomaron tiempo para comer todo. Por lo general, Nick se lo comen en una semana, junto con otra persona, pero era molesto y hambre.

"Creo que después de esto me voy a enfermar." Jeff dijo que la bolsa ya estaba vacío.

"Lo mismo, pero era tan bueno. No puedo arrepentir." Nick se rió entre dientes.

Jeff asintió bostezó. "Tengo mucho sueño ..."

"Usted debe cambiar antes de dormirse." Nick dijo en voz baja.

"No." Jeff murmuró soñoliento que sostiene Nick apretado.

Nick se rió entre dientes. "Está bien, entonces." Dijo haciendo Jeff lo soltó. Jeff se quejó e hizo un puchero adorable, era muy lindo cuando tenía sueño. "Vamos, ayúdame aquí."Nick dijo Jeff ayudar a hacer caso omiso de su chaqueta. Luego empezó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente.

"Si alguien entró ahora se podría pensar que estamos haciendo cosas no muy adecuado." Jeff se rió, haciendo que Nick rodar sus ojos. Así que Jeff era el tipo de hombre que parecía estar un poco borracho cuando tenía sueño? Adorable. Nick tomó la camisa de Jeff off y se acercó a su cama para llegar a la camiseta que usaba como pijama.

"¿Puedes sentarte ahora?" -Preguntó Nick, él no sería capaz de poner la camiseta a Jeff si estaba previsto.

"No." Jeff se quejó. "Déjame dormir!" Él dijo, acurrucándose en una bola.

"Te voy a besar si uno se sienta."

Jeff abrió uno de sus ojos ya cerrados para mirar a Nick. "Me lo prometes?" Murmuró.

Nick asintió moviendo los ojos y Jeff se incorporó perezosamente con su ayuda, Nick le puso cuidadosamente la camiseta y lo hizo volvió a acostarse. "Mi beso!" Jeff se quejó.

Nick se rió y se inclinó para darle un beso, Jeff sonrió contra sus labios y Nick se movió lentamente a su cinturón para deshacerlo. Jeff se rió. "Usted simplemente no puede estar lejos de mí ¿verdad?" Él preguntó, sin dejar de reír.

"No, querida." Nick respondió sonriendo. Se puso los pantalones de Jeff apagado y las dobló cuidadosamente, junto con la camisa y la chaqueta.

Jeff suspiró felizmente y se metió en la cama de Nick, tirando de las mantas sobre la cabeza para protegerse los ojos de las luces y abrazando la almohada de Nick. "Espero que sepas que estoy esperando." Él murmuró y volvió a bostezar.

Nick sonrió y cambió rápidamente de ropa para unirse a Jeff, se deslizó bajo las sábanas para apagar las luces, fue inmediatamente abrazado por un Jeff sueño. Pronto los dos estaban durmiendo.

_Llevar las galletas para el desayuno. Es obligatorio - T._

Nick se quedó mirando el texto por un tiempo. ¿Se Thad sólo lo despierta a causa de las cookies? Él gimió. Era hora de levantarse todos modos. Era lunes y tenían clases.

"Jeff, despierta." Murmuró. Jeff gimió y sonido metálico a Nick enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello. "Vamos, Jeff."

"No." El sonido fue amortiguado por la piel de Nick pero la palabra de Jeff era audible.

"Todavía tengo un brownie."

"Espera, ¿qué? Estoy despierto!" Jeff dijo estar listo y recostándose de nuevo como la duración de su cabeza.

Nick se echó a reír. "Nada." Dijo levantándose.

"¿Cómo que nada?" Jeff preguntó adormilada. "Escuché la palabra brownie!"

"Sí, y todos comieron ayer!" Nick le guiñó un ojo, antes de entrar en el baño para una ducha.

"Eres una mala persona Nick, tú no puedes llevar mis ilusiones para destruirlos de esa manera!" Jeff se quejó.

Nick se echó a reír.

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban avanzando en el interior de la cafetería, Nick y Jeff entraron directamente a la mesa, ambos todavía sentirse lleno de golosinas de la noche la mesa estaban Wes, David, Thad, Blaine y dos figuras más Nick no podía decir quién eran, pero los dos estaban en uniforme por lo que debe ser de la escuela.

"Chicos días!" Nick dijo que se sienta delante de los dos tipos "desconocidos" Jeff se sentó a su lado, levantó la vista y el shock se apoderó de él. Fue Pierre.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba él en Londres? ¿Por qué estaba _usando un uniforme de Dalton?_

El otro chico Nick no sabía muy bien que había sólo verlo unas cuantas veces.

"Hola, Nick!" Pierre sonrió.

Jeff estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Thad lo interrumpió. "Entonces, ¿dónde están? Las cookies?" Pidió a sus ojos brillando un poco.

"Bien ... aquí." Nick dijo acariciando su estómago y de Jeff.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Nos comimos. Todos." Nick se encogió de hombros.

David se atragantó con el café. "Todos?" Preguntó Blaine. "Pero ... Eso no es justo! Usted sabe las galletas de la abuela son el camino al resto del mundo!"

"¿Qué?" Nick levantó una ceja ante Blaine. "Amigo, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las galletas de mi abuela _que_ tanto? Quiero decir, yo sé de la lista y todo, pero no es que exagerando un poco? "

"Ellos dejaron de vender galletas aquí en Dalton." Thad explicó.

"Oh ... Bueno, se han ido." Nick dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y estaban tan bueno!" Dijo Jeff.

Thad empezó murmurando cosas para sí mismo, pero Nick tenía otras cosas en mente que no eran lo mal que sus amigos eran porque no tienen azúcar. "Así, Pierre ... La chaqueta te sienta bien." Nick dijo algo fríamente. "¿Está usted en Dalton ahora?"

"Sí, lo es!" El hombre que estaba a su lado respondió por él. "Soy Sebastian, por cierto." Dijo que le tendió la mano a Nick, Nick sacudió y después fue Jeff.

"Jeff". Él dijo simplemente.

"Nick". Dijo Nick. "¿No se supone que debe volver a Londres?" -Preguntó Nick.

"No, Londres no es para mí. Prefiero estar aquí."

"¿Y cómo se transfiere en un fin de semana?"

"Probablemente debe haber entendido lo bueno que será para esta escuela."

"O tal vez les gustaba el dinero extra ..." Sebastian sonrió.

"Bueno, Smythe, ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo yo no dejará deslizarse lejos tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?" Pierre sonrió y miró a Sebastian.

_Espera, ¿qué?_ "Usted se conocían unos a otros?" Nick preguntó perplejo.

"Se puede decir que ..." Pierre dijo mirando a Sebastian y lamiendo sus labios.

_Oh, así que ... Bueno ... Bueno. Eso cambia las cosas un poco._

"¿Tengo que encontrar una habitación?" Preguntó Sebastián.

"No me importa." Pierre respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

"Por favor, que estamos en la mesa!" Wes dijo, evitando el par.

La sonrisa de Pierre sólo se ensanchó y se volvió de nuevo hacia delante. Pero Sebastian no le quitaba los ojos de Pierre. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre todos los chicos nadie sabía qué decir. Nick lamentó abandonar la cookie tema para hablar con Pierre.

"¿Y cómo ustedes dos ..." Nick dejó abierta la cuestión no es saber si él debe preguntar cómo se conocieron o cómo empezamos a salir. Porque Sebastian era totalmente ojo-fucking Pierre, pero Nick no sabía si estaban juntos, juntos.

"Comenzó a esta _relación_ de los nuestros? " Preguntó Pierre, poner suficiente énfasis en la palabra "relación" para todo el mundo para entender que su relación no era nada como Nick y Jeff.

"Debo decir o te?" Sebastian miró a los ojos de Pierre.

"Te lo diré ..." Pierre cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Nick era un poco curioso ahora, acerca de cómo se habían conocido. "Yo todavía estaba en París cuando esto sucedió."

Fue otra tarde aburrida, Pierre se dirigía a la escuela a su casa, pero decidió tomar un pequeño desvío a través de los jardines de la torre Eiffel. Era viernes y no tenía ningún plan, o para ser más específicos que no quería pasar la noche rodeado de chicas borrachas.

Miró a su alrededor, por lo general alrededor de la torre fue cuando pudo encontrar sus mejores aventuras de una noche.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos vieron a un niño bajo la torre mira para arriba ella. Las ropas inapropiadas para la temporada que le decía que no era de allí. Fue muy lindo y caliente. Sí Pierre tuvo que admitir que era casi tan caliente como él mismo.

"Lo siento, ¿casi?" Sebastian alzó una ceja al lado de Pierre de la historia.

Pierre puso los ojos. "Vamos, yo acabo de empezar. Déjame terminar."

Sebastian estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero Pierre no se lo permitió.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo desde la torre de nuevo y parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a su alrededor, parecía estar perdido.

"Yo no estaba perdido!"

"Deja de interrumpir, Seb! ¿Todavía quiere contar la historia, entonces?" Pierre preguntó mirando por encima de él.

Recordaron a Nick de un viejo matrimonio.

Por ahora toda la tabla se centró en ellos, no se debía a que eran tan curioso, bien tal vez eran los que curioso, pero también porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que su primera clase.

"Está bien, te lo diré." Sebastian dijo, evitando la mano discreta que se movía a su pierna, sabía Pierre bastante bien, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sebastian fue elegir qué camino tomar, él todavía no sabía mucho de París, pero, en su defensa, que había llegado el día anterior.

También el hecho de que siempre estaba solo y sería por el tiempo que iba a estar allí - que sus padres no lo habían puesto en una escuela y siempre estaban lejos - le hizo elegir el camino más largo para su nueva casa, tendría que encontrar a alguien para descargar la tensión antes de que enloqueció.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar un paso cuando un hombre se le acercó. "Me gustaría ir en esa dirección", dijo apuntando en una dirección al azar, "usted encontrará un pequeño jardín a pocos metros de distancia y desde allí es mucho más fácil que ir a donde quieras." Tenía un buen acento Inglés, pero el acento francés tras el Inglés fue notable. Sebastian sonrió, el chico era su tipo. Lo que significa que sólo había encontrado a su entretenimiento de esta noche.

"¿Por qué piensas que necesito direcciones?" Preguntó Sebastián, aún sonriendo y mirándole descaradamente.

"Bueno, tienes un abrigo de invierno en la mano en medio de mayo, que me dice que no eres de por aquí. También se mira bastante despistado. Lo cual es una pena ya que te ves mucho mejor cuando usted está comprobando Sácame que cuando estás desorientado ". Pierre sonrió.

Sebastian lo miró con una ceja levantada, ¿se acaba de conocer un hombre coqueto como él? Si eso era cierto, que prometía ser una noche muy buena. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa cada vez más no su rostro. "¿Es así? Te ves muy bien cuando usted me está desnudando con sus ojos."

Pierre se rió un poco. "Fair". Dijo. "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?"

"¿Por qué no?" Sebastian sonrió.

"... Yo dije que iba a ir a tomar un café con él y lo siguiente que sé que estamos de vuelta en mi casa." Una enorme sonrisa se hizo en los dos muchachos se enfrenta a decirle toda la tabla más de lo que querían saber.

Nick estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo su mesita de noche había vuelto a ser lo que tenían ahora - porque ninguno de ellos parecía ser el tipo de persona que tenga una relación real. Nick se había dado cuenta de que cuando él y Pierre habían permanecido juntos por esos días - cuando sonó la campana para el inicio de las clases. Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a sus clases, al parecer Pierre iba a tener su primera clase, junto con Nick.

Nick trató de sentarse solo en una mesa en la parte de atrás de la sala de clase, pero Pierre no le dio ese placer.


	21. Emfermos

**(No soy dueña de Glee)**

**Hola ya estamos en el capítulo 21 .. ayyy solo faltan 6 capitulos mas y esta historia llega a su fin .. " llora en un rincón " , bueno siempre tendremos a Niff en nuestros corazones aunque no sea una pareja ficticia en Glee y menos en la vida real .. ES REAL EN NUESTROS CORAZONES ;) .. Disfruten la lectura Chicos **

"¡Hola!" Pierre dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Nick.

"Hola, Pierre." Nick dijo algo fríamente. Por el hecho de que el francés tenía un novio ahora - o lo que Sebastián era para él - no cambia nada para Nick.

Pierre suspiró. "Nick, yo esperaba que podríamos seguir siendo amigos." Dijo mirando a Nick, que estaba mirando hacia abajo en su cuaderno.

"¿Por qué?" Nick murmuró.

"Porque incluso si las cosas no funcionaron me gustaría seguir siendo amigos, eres un buen chico Nick." Dijo Pierre. Nick alzó una ceja, esa no era la forma en que se utiliza Pierre para hablar con él. Él siempre fue muy coqueto, incluso cuando estaban de hecho juntos. Tal vez sólo quería ser amigo de Nick, después de todo.

Era el turno de Nick a suspirar. "Está bien." Él no quería tener más peleas, en Dalton, todos esos años de lucha con Jeff habían sido más que suficiente.

Pierre sonrió y se volvió hacia el maestro que comenzaba la lección, dándoles un poco de trabajo.

Cuando Nick abrió el libro y vio lo que tenía que hacer él gimió y cerró el libro. No era propio de su maestro que se diera cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada, de todos modos.

"No eres fan de las ecuaciones?" Pierre preguntó sonriendo.

"No soy fan del trabajo." Nick murmuró.

Pierre se echó a reír. "No tengo ganas de trabajar tampoco ." Dijo sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de abrir el libro.

"Así, que Pierre," Nick comenzó casualmente pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad. "Dime cómo Sebastián llegó a tener esta... Relación con los tuyos?" Dijo evitando mirar al francés sonriéndole y jugando con su pluma.

Pierre se encogió de hombros. "Después de esa noche nos continuamos viendo uno al otro y nos hicimos "pareja "-

"Yo no lo entiendo, Pierre!" Sebastián se apoyó contra la puerta del baño mirando al francés, como él se estaba preparando para su cita. "Tú tienes todo lo que necesitas y quieres aquí", Sebastián se señaló a sí mismo. Él sólo se había levantado y sólo llevaba un par de bóxeres. Sebastián lo miró y sonrió.

"Celoso, Seb?" , Se preguntó.

"¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Por qué?" Sebastián alzó una ceja.

"Celoso de que una chica cualquiera va a tener algo que no vas tener tu?" Pierre sonrió y caminó hacia Sebastián con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo del americano.

"Ya lo tuve." Sebastián se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa cada vez más en el rostro.

"Entonces, no veo la razón de los celos." Pierre lentamente se humedeció los labios mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo soy _no estoy _ celoso! " Sebastián rodeo los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación de Pierre.

"Lo que sea, Smith, sólo necesito que te vayas en un par de horas." Pierre dijo al salir del cuarto de baño después de Sebastian y recoger su chaqueta.

"¿Qué pasa si no me quiero ir?" Sebastián estaba en la cama, mirando al francés

"Te conozco, vas a estar afuera en poco tiempo." Pierre dijo peinándose su pelo por última vez y caminando hacia la puerta principal. "De todos modos me tengo que ir ahora, ella probablemente ya está esperándome. Au revoir mon amie!"

Pero Pierre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar a la puerta, porque Sebastián lo había empujado contra la pared. "No tan rápido Rabnott. No te irás todavía."

"ah no ?" Pierre levantó una ceja y sonrió.

"No." Sebastián lo comenzó a tirar de nuevo hacia la habitación. "Eres mío, Pierre. De Nadie más."

"Por supuesto que nunca le dije que no había ninguna chica." Pierre rodeo los ojos. "Desde ese día, las cosas cambiaron un poco entre nosotros, para mejor, pero luego regresó a Estados Unidos. Ahora me lo encontré de nuevo, y estamos juntos". Sonrió.

El resto de la lección paso con Nick y Pierre hablando. Pierre era un buen tipo, una persona fácil de charlar. Incluso hizo a Nick reír un par de veces. Nick estaba contento de que ahora eran amigos porque estaba disfrutando mucho de la conversación.

No es que ellos estaban hablando de algo especial o específico, eran más de esas conversaciones que eran de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Al final de la lección Pierre tuvo que quedarse atrás para dar la palabra a la maestra, pero Nick recogió sus cosas y le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de salir del salón de clases. Al salir sintió como una roca le golpeó en el estómago y se sentía enfermo.

_Mierda._ Ha sido la única cosa Nick tenía tiempo para pensar antes de correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

"¿Y?"

Pierre estaba saliendo del salón de clases para encontrar Sebastián apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta. "¿Y qué?" Pidió, enganchando su mochila al hombro.

"¿Sabes lo que estoy hablando." Sebastián rodeo los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Que me metiera en sus pantalones tan pronto? No. Yo voy a hacer esto de la manera correcta."

"Pierre, Tu estas tratando de romper con tu novio. No hay una _manera correcta_. "Sebastián dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Pierre deslizó sus manos a los bolsillos. "¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes los ojos en alguien?"

Sebastián miró a Pierre. "No, en realidad no. Al menos, no en la forma en que tus ojos están puestos en Nick." Mintió.

"Tu sabes que las cosas entre nosotros, no dio resultado esperaba que no significara nada para ti y encontrarías a otra persona", dijo Pierre evitando mirar a Sebastián.

"Espera, ahora _tú _ me estás dando un aviso de amor? Esto debe ser bueno! "Sebastián bromeó. Pierre rodeo los ojos. "De todos modos, mientras que Nick este con Jeff todavía podemos tener nuestra propia diversión."

"Muy bien." Pierre sonrió.

"Sí, Charlie." Wes dijo con un tono cansado en el teléfono. "Claro. Por supuesto. Lo haré. Uh-uh. Bueno. Adiós. Yo también te amo"

Wes se deslizó a la silla en la mesa del almuerzo con un suspiro seguido de un gemido. "¿Está todo bien?" David preguntó mirando a su amigo.

"Sí, lo de siempre, Charlie está preocupada por Pierre. Tu sabes que ella odia a Sebastián," Wes rodó los ojos.

"Ah, claro, porque él no es la persona adecuada para él."

"Debido a que pierde el tiempo con Pierre. "

"Tienes que perdonarla, después de todo, Pierre es uno de sus mejores amigos." David dijo.

"Algo que nunca he entendido es por qué." Wes suspiró.

"Es karma." Oyeron Thad detrás de ellos y ambos se volvieron hacia él. Él estaba con Jeff y Nick que están bastante pálidos. "Te lo dije karma, ellos sólo están siendo castigados." – dijo apuntando a la pareja.

Los tres chicos se sentaron a la mesa para unirse a Wes y David. "¿Qué está pasando?" David no contuvo una sonrisa, lo que estaba por venir sería bueno, y la expresión de la cara de Thad le mostró eso.

"Nicky y Jeffie", Thad empezó señalando el rubio y el moreno. "Comieron todos los brownies y galletas, ¿no? Ahora están enfermos porque comieron demasiada azúcar! Ah! Karma es una cosa maravillosa!"

Nick gimió. "Cállate, Thad, antes de mi puño tenga un encuentro con tu cara." Dijo en un tono casi peligroso sonaba demasiado débil para que en realidad suene amenazador.

"Mi cabeza duele demasiado." Jeff murmuró apoyando su frente en la madera fresca de la mesa.

David se echó a reír. "Ustedes dos no se ven bien en absoluto", dijo, y Nick le lanzó una mirada oscura. "Pero ustedes apenas se sienten enfermos o ...?"

"Yo vomité dos veces." Nick dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla.

"Tres". Jeff murmuró, sin moverse un centímetro.

"Estoy empezando a sentir que soy muy afortunado al no comer esas galletas esta vez!" Wes se echó a reír.

"No te rías de la desgracia de los demás." Jeff dijo, levantando un dedo.

"¿Qué pasa muchachos?" Blaine dijo alegremente, sentándose en la mesa junto a Jeff y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, por lo que Jeff soltó un gemido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Están hartos de las galletas y brownies." Wes explicó en breve.

Blaine asintió. "La próxima vez no coman mis cookies. Es karma, chicos."

Thad señaló Blaine dramáticamente. "¿Ves? Blaine, si no fuera por Kurt me casaría contigo ahora mismo." Hizo una pausa. "No, en realidad yo no lo haría. Tu roncas."

Blaine se quedó sin aliento. "No lo hago!"

"Así es." Dijeron todos en la mesa, al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que me voy a saltar las clases de la tarde. Adiós. ¡Nos vemos en el infierno." Nick dijo levantándose y caminando pesadamente hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

"Voy a seguir a la reina del drama." Jeff dijo antes de seguir a Nick.

"Ellos tienen unos estados de ánimo extraños cuando están enfermos, no?" David dijo siguiendo a Jeff con la mirada.

"Así es." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando Nick y Jeff llegaron a su habitación en la que ambos se cambiaron la ropa por unas más cómodas, sin atreverse a moverse demasiado rápido, ya que ambos sentían que podían vomitar en cualquier momento.

Jeff salto a su cama y se arrastró hasta debajo de las sábanas. Nick estaba a punto de unirse a él, pero él sentía asco y como aún se sentía muy enfermo, se acercó a su cama.

"Nick!" Jeff se quejó con la cabeza escondida bajo las sábanas. "¿A dónde te vas ?"

"Mi cama." Nick murmuró tirando de las sabanas sobre él y abrazando a su almohada, deseaba tanto no sentirse tan mal para que pudiera abrazar Jeff. Jeff daba siempre un gran abrazo a Nick y sólo lo él quería en estos momentos.

"Pero yo te quiero abrazar a ti," Jeff se acurrucó un poco, se puede estar sintiendo enfermo como el infierno, pero él quería brazos de Nick alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Nick suspiró y estaba a punto de levantarse para unirse a Jeff cuando su garganta se sentía rara y en su lugar tuvo que correr al baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Jeff hundió la cara en la almohada mientras oía Nick vomitar. ¿Por qué tuvieron que comer un kilo de azúcar anoche? Era obvio que no se sentirían bien al día siguiente!

Jeff oyó Nick cepillarse los dientes antes de que la puerta se abriera y salió. "Hazme un lugar." Murmuró palmeando el hombro de Jeff.

Jeff descubrió su rostro de la almohada y se movió hacia un lado dejando que Nick se tumbe a su lado y lo abrazo de inmediato.

"No me gusta estar enfermo," Nick murmuró envolviéndolo con sus brazos y lo sostiene cerca.

"Yo también. Especialmente cuando tus malditos amigos se ríen de ti por ello." Jeff murmuró cerrando los ojos. Tal vez si él tomaba una siesta se despertaría sintiéndose mejor.

"Apuesto a Thad sigue agradeciendo al karma por lo que nos pasó." Nick rodeo los ojos.

Jeff gruñó y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por alguien llamando suavemente a la puerta.

"'Si abierto!" Nick dijo, tanto Jeff y él no se movieron aun abrazados cosa que no estaba en contra de las reglas Dalton, así que quien quiera que fuera iba a estar bien.

"Hey, Thad dijo algo de Karma y que ustedes dos están enfermos?" Era la voz de Pierre. "Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir." Dijo y Nick podría jurar que había un toque de frialdad en la última parte.

"No, está bien, sólo estamos descansando." Nick entre dientes y se volvió un poco para que Jeff descansara su cabeza en su pecho, pero aún estaban lado a lado. "Entra, toma asiento." Nick dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la silla del escritorio.

Pierre tomó asiento en la silla a lado de la cama. "Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó mirando un poco preocupado.

"Estamos bien." Jeff dijo un poco fríamente, sin mirar a Pierre.

Nick podía sentir la frialdad en el ambiente entre los otros dos chicos, se sentía un poco incómodo. Jeff sabía que Pierre y él eran amigos ahora, Nick ya se lo había dicho, pero Jeff no le había gustado mucho la idea y Nick podía entender por qué. Después de todo Pierre fue su ex novio y Jeff había sufrido con la relación que Nick había tenido con Pierre.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes dos?" Pierre preguntó mirando a Nick y haciendo caso omiso de Jeff.

"Puedes irte." Jeff murmuró en voz baja, pero Pierre fingió que no lo oía.

"En realidad no, estaremos bien en un par de horas." Nick se encogió de hombros.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. Jeff estaba casi dormido, Nick podía sentir que su respiración se volvía más profunda por momentos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jeff estaba completamente dormido, murmuraba cosas al azar de vez en cuando.

"¿Está durmiendo?" Pierre preguntó levantando una ceja mientras Jeff murmuró algo que ninguno de ellos entendió.

Nick río ligeramente. "Lo está." Dijo mirando a Jeff con amor en sus ojos. Él comenzó a acariciar el pelo rubio brillante de Jeff , lo que hizo sonreír en sueños a Jeff.

Nick estaba demasiado centrado en Jeff, por lo que se perdió la mirada oscura que el francés había lanzado a Jeff. Muy pronto Pierre estaría en los brazos de Nick en lugar de Jeff. Jeff no era la persona que Nick necesitaba, se odiaban por mucho antes, Pierre no creía en su relación.

Iba a poner una pausa en ello. Una ruptura permanente. Nick iba a ser de Pierre de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que sería mucho mejor que Jeff.

"Pierre?" Nick levantó una ceja, que estaba con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y miraba el suelo delante de él.

"Lo siento, me distraje, ¿qué le dijiste?" Él preguntó casualmente mirando hacia Nick.

"Si tenemos alguna tarea? De las clases que hemos perdido?" -Preguntó Nick, y la forma en que usa el plural para hablar de él y Jeff puso a Pierre molesto.

"No, no hicimos mucho las clases de esta tarde." Pierre sonrió.

"Bien ". Nick bostezó.

"Te ves cansado." Pierre dijo. "Bueno, creo que me voy ahora, nos vemos mañana Nick." Pierre dijo levantándose. "Ah, y Wes me pidió que les recordarse que mañana hay práctica de los Warbles ." Pierre dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta, Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Nos vemos mañana!"

"Nos vemos mañana!" Nick dijo, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró otra vez él se acercó más a Jeff y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Jeff se despertó con un zumbido y un ruido molesto, sólo después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de que era la alarma del teléfono de Nick. "Nick despierta y apaga esa maldita cosa!" Jeff murmuró.

Nick gruñó y cogió el teléfono para apagarlo. "Vamos Jeff, tenemos que despertar ." Nick murmuró tratando de mover Jeff de él para que pudiera sentarse.

"No." Jeff dijo abrazándolo más cerca. "Yo no me muevo de aquí ." Él dijo adormilado.

"¿Todavía estás enfermo?" -Preguntó Nick. Él estaba muy bien ahora, pero tal vez el rubio no y tenía que permanecer en la habitación durante el día. Si ese fuera el caso se quedaría con él.

"No. Yo no quiero ir a las clases." Jeff murmuró como respuesta.

Nick suspiró e hizo que Jeff lo soltara . "Vamos, levántate." Dijo levantándose y dando tumbos hacia el baño para tomar una ducha fría para despertar.

Después de una hora los dos chicos estaban totalmente despiertos y preparados para otro día de escuela. "Nick?" Jeff preguntó enganchando su mochila al hombro.

"¿Sí?" Nick lo miró.

"Estaba pensando, ¿y si le hacemos una broma a Thad? Porque estaba echo un imbécil total ayer?" Jeff sonrió y abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto para que Nick pasara primero.

Nick sonrió también. "Gracias", dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "Y sí, suena perfecto. Sólo tenemos pensar qué hacer."

Jeff buscó algo en su bolso. "Tomé esto desde el coche de Tony," Él sonrió y le entregó el pequeño bolso a Nick, quien se echó a reír.

"Sí, creo que funcionara. Y luego podemos culpar al Karma para hacer todo aún más divertido!" Él se río entre dientes.

"Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo?"

"En la hora del almuerzo." Dijo Nick. "Ahora estamos un poco tarde, así que..."

"Está bien", asintió Jeff. "Te veré en el almuerzo." Le guiñó un ojo a Nick antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

Nick agarró a Jeff por la chaqueta haciendo el beso dure un poco más. "Nos vemos!" Él sonrió contra los labios de Jeff y poco a poco lo dejó ir.

"¿Están de acuerdo?" Blaine preguntó l Nick y Jeff entraron a la cafetería juntos.

"Sí," respondió Jeff. "Fue un exceso de azúcar." Él se encogió de hombros.

Blaine rodeo los ojos en broma y asintió. "La próxima vez compartan !" Dijo haciéndolos detener en la fila .

"Sí, por supuesto." Jeff rodó los ojos.

"Compartir..." Nick dijo burlándose. "Veo que pronto sucederá." Se río haciendo que Blaine rodeara sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La fila no era grande, así que muy pronto tuvieron su comida y estaban caminando hacia la mesa de siempre.

"¿Nos puedes hacer un favor?" Jeff dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mesa donde - Nick y Jeff – tenían su objetivo.

"Claro, ¿qué?" Blaine lo miró.

"Sólo es un juego." Jeff dijo dando un guiño claro a Nick, que asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Blaine levantara una ceja confundido.

Nick y Jeff se sentaron al lado de Thad, separados uno del otro, algo que no sucedía desde que habían empezaron a salir juntos, que hicieron todos en la mesa - Thad, Wes, y David Blaine - mirarlos cuestionable.

"¿Está todo bien?" Thad preguntó mirando al chico rubio y al el chico de pelo oscuro.

"Nick realmente es un idiota". Jeff dijo fingiendo molestia, pero sólo Nick podía decir que era falso porque él estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"Oh, así que ahora _yo_ soy el idiota? ¿En serio? " Nick se volvió un poco a Jeff. "Te ves como un pequeño bebé en una rabieta !"

"Chicos!" Thad dijo lo suficientemente alto, poniendo un descanso en su lucha fingiendo. "¿Qué pasó?" Y complemento. Thad había mordido el anzuelo .

"Pregunte a Nick! el Arruinó todo!" Jeff dijo señalando a Nick.

Thad se volvió hacia Nick. "¿Yo?" Nick se hizo el sorprendido y enojado.

Nick comenzó a inventar una historia estúpida para captar la atención de Thad.

Él se volvió hacia Nick tratando de escucharlo , pero él era un hombre, por lo que muchas de esas cosas simplemente no le importaba. Jeff aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la bolsa con el polvo que pica y lo puso en la espalda de Thad sin que él se diera cuenta.

Como David, Wes y Blaine tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para no reírse en voz alta, que casi fracasaron.

"Ugh, estás mintiendo ahora!" Jeff dijo que la bolsa se mantuvo dentro de su bolsa de nuevo. "Idiota ." Dijo agarrando su sándwich y su lata de refresco y salió de la cafetería.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Nick preguntó 'molesto'.

"Vamos, ustedes dos han empezado a salir ¡No lo tiren por algo tan estúpido!" Thad dijo empezando a arañar su espalda con una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

Nick estaba a punto de comenzar a reír por lo que sólo se levantó. "Lo que sea." Murmuró agarrando su propia comida y salio.

Al salir de la cafetería Jeff estaba allí, esperándolo. "Muy bien, magnífico!" Nick sonrió y besó a Jeff a la ligera.

"Tuestuviste bastante bien ." Dijo. " El polvo se han extendido por todo el cuerpo." Jeff se rió entre dientes. "Sólo entonces, con una buena ducha que se sale!"

Nick se rió un poco. "Y ahora a esperar."

Wes golpeó su martillo sobre la mesa. "Vamos comenzar la reunión !" Llamó para hacer que todos los Warblers cerraron la boca.

A su lado estaba Thad, quien se veía muy incómodo, sus uñas se clavaban en sus pantalones, tratando de contenerse para no sólo rasgar la ropa y rascar todo su cuerpo. Tenia una maldita picazón! Que había pasando? Al menos, Nick y Jeff parecían que había resuelto todo entre ellos.

Desde sus asientos Nick y Jeff estaban mirando Thad y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse, se veía tan raro!

"Por lo tanto, tengo noticias muy especiales hoy!" Wes dijo sonriendo alegremente. "Los Warblers están muy contentos de dar la bienvenida Sebastian Smythe y Pierre Rabnott a nuestro grupo de coro!" Dijo alegremente señalando a los dos chicos que estaban en la parte trasera de la Sala de los Warblers.

"¿Qué?" Jeff volvió la cabeza hacia ellos. Ellos estaban realmente allí, no era una broma! "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está _él_ haciendo aquí? " Jeff silbó.

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente ignorarlos, no es como si estuvieran aquí para empeorar las cosas."

"¿Quieres apostar?" Jeff dijo en voz baja para que Nick no le oyese, aunque estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

"Thadeo, ¿estás bien" Wes le preguntó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

"Es Thad!" Él siseó. "Y si estoy bien." Murmuró.

"Seguro? no te ves muy bien!" Nick dijo .

"Quizás tienes el Karma!" Jeff se rió entre dientes y de alta chocó la mano Nick.

Thad abrió los ojos. "¿Qué han hecho?" Preguntó sin importarle si estuvieran en medio de una reunión.

"Nosotros?" Nick preguntó inocentemente. "¡Nada!"

"Está bien, es suficiente." David dijo escondiendo su sonrisa. "Tenemos mucho que hacer. Las Regionales son nuestro próximo objetivo, sabemos que es todavía mucho tiempo hasta que ellos", añadió rápidamente algunos Warblers estaban a punto de protestar. "Pero estamos compitiendo con New Directions ,realmente tenemos que estar perfectos!"

Algunos Warblers asintieron y otros hicieron sonidos de aprobación.

"Así que, como el dúo realmente funcionó en las Seccionales queremos repetirlo." Wes dijo con calma-. "Habran audiciones en esta ocasión, así que si alguien quiere hacer una audición para los duetos sólo lo dicen ahora".

La conmoción se levantó. Todo el mundo tratando de conseguir a alguien para cantar con o preguntar si alguien sería lo suficientemente valiente como para ir.

Nick y Jeff se miraron el uno al otro. Jeff ya estaba con una expresión emocionada en su rostro. "¿Quieres probarlo?" Nick le preguntó sonriendo suavemente hacia él, parecía un perrito adorable.

"Tu sabes que yo hago!" Jeff respondió alegremente antes de tirar su mano.

Wes sonrió. "Nick y Jeff quieren ir a las audiciones?" , Se preguntó. Jeff se limitó a asentir. "Está bien ¿quién más?"

Pero nadie respondió. Después de ver a Jeff y Nick realizan nadie sería tan estúpido como para ir en contra de ellos, acabarían perdiendo de todos modos.

"Vamos a ir!" Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Jeff se volvió de nuevo. Por supuesto, él y Pierre. "Tenemos que ganar." Él le dijo a Nick cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

Si había algo que no iba a suceder fue Jeff perdiendo contra el muchacho francés.

Pierre no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

_**Hi Chicos estoy en semana de exámenes mil perdones en serio **____** los amo **___


	22. Chapter 22

_**( No soy dueña de Glee o cualquiera de los personajes )… Amigos agréguenme a mi Nuevo Facebook donde Les avisare sobre mis nuevas actualizaciones ok .. **_

_**Link :**_ .

"¿Puedes creerlo ! ¿Puedes creer lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer ?" Jeff irrumpió en la sala y Nick arqueó una ceja. "Ese dúo iba a ser nuestro! " Jeff dijo molesto.

Nick rodeo los ojos y cerró la puerta antes de que él se encogiera de hombros y se quitara su chaqueta y se acercó a Jeff . " Cálmate". Él dijo en voz baja.

" No, yo no quiero calmarme! Lo odio ! Lo odio tanto! " Jeff estaba rojo de furia.

" Él es mi amigo. " Nick dijo más como una advertencia, Nick no supo que decir cuando Jeff estaba enojado, sobre todo porque tenía que escucharlo hablando del pasado.

" ¡Lo sé! Pero eso no lo hace mejor persona! " Jeff casi gritó y se paseó por la habitación.

Nick suspiró y se acercó a su cama y sacarse los zapatos y sentarse en el borde, esperando a que su novio se calmara. "Simplemente no te agrada, nunca lo hiciste. " Nick dijo y se inclinó hacia abajo, pero sin apartar los ojos de Jeff .

"Por supuesto que no me cae bien ! " Jeff se volvió hacia Nick . "¿Te gustaría que mi ex novio aparezca de la nada y de repente seamos los mejores amigos?"

" En primer lugar, Pierre y yo no somos los mejores amigos. Estamos lejos de ello. " Nick dijo con calma de su cama. " En segundo lugar, tu no tienes un ex -novio. " Él sonrió .

Jeff abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de inmediato, se acercó a su cama y se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un mohín. "Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que el este siempre sobre ti, eso es todo. "

Nick suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia la cama de Jeff. "Eso no va a suceder, yo estoy contigo, Te amo, no a él. "

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás conmigo cuando puedes tener ese tipo francés caliente? "Jeff señaló la puerta y miró a Nick con una mirada de cachorro.

Nick lo miró con ojos tristes, Jeff realmente cree que no era mejor que Pierre? Nick siempre había pensado que él estaba seguro de sí mismo, o por lo menos estaba seguro acerca de la relación que él y Nick habían construido.

"¿Y por qué iba a quererlo cuando tengo a Jeff? , Tu eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido eres amable - . Cuando no estás enojado conmigo, por supuesto, - " Nick trató de hacer una broma, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa insegura de Jeff . " Tu eres divertido, impresionante, inteligente y eres mucho más caliente que Pierre ". Nick rodeo los ojos , porque era cierto . Nick realmente pensaba que Jeff era muchísimo más caliente y más hermoso que Pierre .

" ¿De verdad crees eso ? " Jeff sonrió suavemente.

"Por supuesto que sí! " Nick respondió con una sonrisa y se puso más cerca de Jeff para besarlo suavemente. "Tu lo sabes , " Nick sonrió mientras se separaron. " Si necesitas algún tipo de confirmación, puedo dártela. " Le guiñó un ojo a Jeff .

" Ah, sí? " Jeff sonrió . " ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tipo de confirmación voy a necesitar, por cierto? "

" Hmm , tengo muchas ideas ahora", dijo Nick tomando de la chaqueta de Jeff lentamente y pasar a besar su mandíbula y la parte superior de la piel en el cuello.

"Creo que me gustan bastante tus ideas " Jeff cerró los ojos lentamente.

" Si , te van a gustar mucho. " Nick susurró contra la piel de Jeff y le hizo sentar de manera apropiada en la cama y se subió encima de él a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Nick estaba a punto de empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Jeff cuando ambos escuchan un ruido sordo seguido de un sonido fuerte que sonaba muy parecido a un "gemido " . La cabeza de Jeff giro junto a la de Nick , ¿qué diablos fue eso?

"Escuchaste eso también, ¿no? " Nick preguntó en voz baja, mirando a la pared detrás de la cama, desde donde el sonido parecía haberse escuchado.

"Sí , lo hice. " Jeff murmuró y ambos escucharon un gemido de nuevo.

" ¿No estaba esa habitación vacía? " Nick miró a Jeff con una ceja levantada, Jeff levantó la vista hacia él .

" Sí ,lo estaba . "

El sonido se repitió.

"Estas paredes son finas como el papel . " Nick declaró.

" ¿Crees que los otros de la otra habitación nos oyeron también? " Jeff hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

" No, no lo creo . "

Jeff asintió y Nick suspiró bajando de Jeff . " Hey , ¿dónde crees que vas? " Jeff levantó una ceja.

"Jeff , ¿realmente lo vamos a hacer? Con alguien escuchándonos a nosotros? " Nick cruzó los brazos y bajo la cabeza mirando a Jeff .

" ¿Cuál es el problema? Ellos no les importan, ¿por qué debería importarnos a nosotros? " Jeff dijo atrayendo hacia el a Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jeff se inclinó y besó a Nick a cámara lenta.

Con una mano Jeff comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de Nick en ocasiones tocar su piel con suaves toques de luz.

Por alguna razón los sonidos que venían de la habitación de al lado no se oyeron más por los próximos minutos, pero cuando los dedos de Jeff llegaron cintura de Nick y su mano se deslizó bajo él Nick gimió ligeramente y los que estaba en la otra habitación se quejaron también, pero el sonido fue muy fuerte.

"Espera," Jeff se puso tenso y separó sus labios de Nick mirando la pared de nuevo. " ¿Ese fue ... Pierre ? "

" ¿Qué? " Nick miró también. " ¿Eso crees ? " Desde el otro lado de la pared Pierre gimió de nuevo. " Sí , es él . " Nick reconoció el sonido .

Jeff resopló y bajó a Nick . "No puedo hacerlo de esta manera, es un desvío! " Él rugió .

" un desvío?" Nick levantó una ceja.

" Pierre gimiendo! ¿Qué más ?"

Nick se echó a reír . "Bueno, tal vez en otro momento. " Besó la frente de Jeff y se levantó quitándose su camisa ya desabrochada.

Jeff suspiró y se levantó también, se cambiaron rápidamente con ropa más cómoda, los sonidos continuaron con los sonidos de sus camas y los gemidos se habían convertido más y más molestos.

" ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir así? " Jeff murmuró enterrando la cara en la almohada cuando Sebastián gritó el nombre de Pierre.

"Van a tener que parar en algún momento. " Nick cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza para taparse los oídos. "Ellos duraran más de media hora? "

" No me importa! Quiero dormir! "

" Es temprano , de todos modos . "

"Pero estoy cansado. " Jeff se quejó .

Después de varios gemidos y gritos , finalmente oyeron los otros chicos le dan un grito más fuerte que indicaron "llegaron ".

" ¡Por fin! " Jeff elogió y tiró de las sabanas sobre él acurrucándose y poniéndose más cómodo, Nick le sonrió y volvió a la cama a dormir.

Pero no había terminado muy pronto los sonidos regresaron. Jeff se sentó. "¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? " Jeff dijo molesto. " Cierren la boca! " Él gritó y golpeó con el puño en la pared.

Nick se rio entre dientes, pero tuvo que admitir que era una situación verdaderamente molesta y embarazosa. Básicamente estaba escuchando a su ex teniendo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre.

Pero ni Sebastián ni Pierre se detuvieron, en realidad continuaron durante toda la noche. Nick se preguntó cómo no se durmieron debían estar agotados, o cómo no eran ellos también dolor para continuar. Jeff se enterró completamente bajo las sabanas y después de un rato Nick se unió a él, se acurrucó y esperaba que pararan rápidamente porque no podían dormir con los ruidos.

" ¿Puedo ir y golpear a los dos y hacerlos callar ? " Jeff le preguntó en torno a la medianoche a Nick que tenia la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Jeff .

"¿Cómo es posible que no se agoten ? " Nick murmuró , estaba tan cansado, sólo quería dormir, pero cada vez que estaba cerca un grito o gemido más fuerte lo despertaba .

" Es probable que tengan experiencia en hacer eso. " Jeff murmuró .

Pierre y Sebastián seguían encerrados ya habían pasado más de las 02 a.m. , Jeff suspiró aliviado cuando terminaron y se pegó más a Nick para tratar de dormir , Nick sostuvo Jeff cerca , rápidamente se quedó dormido los dos estaban muy cansados .

Nick se despertó a la mañana siguiente en los brazos de Jeff, que era una de las mejores sensaciones, para quedarse dormido y despertar en los brazos del chico que amaba. Pero su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, la alarma no había sonado aún todavía, pero el sol entraba por las cortinas abiertas que había sido el motivo por el cual se despertó Nick .

Nick se quejó en voz baja , pero no podía culpar a Jeff , como él estaba acostumbrado hacer antes.

Nick no quería despertar a Jeff y poco a poco y con cuidado desenvolvió sus brazos al lado de Jeff y se incorporó lentamente. "Quédate, " Jeff se quejó en voz baja.

"Tengo que ir a la ducha. " Nick murmuró adormilado se pasó una mano por el pelo.

" Pero es temprano!" Jeff abrió un ojo para mirar a Nick .

"Lo sé, " Nick se levantó.

" ¿Puedo unirme ? " Jeff dijo con una sonrisa creciendo lentamente en su rostro.

Nick miró por encima del hombro a Jeff . " ¿De verdad necesitas saber ? " Le guiñó un ojo y se fue al baño y quitarse la camisa en su camino .

Jeff saltó de su cama tomando su ropa rápidamente Nick abrió el grifo y se quitó la ropa.

Nick ya estaba en la ducha cuando Jeff entró en el cuarto de baño, que reprimió una sonrisa al ver a su novio delante de él.

" ¿Vas a quedarte ahí y mirar ? " Nick se burló . "Eso es espeluznante. "

Jeff rodó los ojos antes de entrar a la ducha . " Buenos días , cariño . " Dijo Jeff abrazándolo desde atrás.

"Buenos días, " Nick miró por encima del hombro a Jeff y lo besó suavemente antes de dar la vuelta en sus brazos para darle un beso correctamente.

"El agua está helada, por cierto. " Jeff murmuró contra los labios de Nick abrazándolo más cerca.

"Lo sé, lo necesitaba para despertar. " Inclinándose un poco lejos de los labios de Jeff, pero manteniendo sus frentes juntas

"Entonces tendrás que entrar en calor. " Jeff sonrió.

" Tengo que hacerlo?" Nick levantó una ceja con una sonrisa , Jeff asintió. "¿Cómo? " Pidió y abrió el agua de nuevo y beso a Jeff tirándolo más bajo el chorro de agua fría .

Jeff se estremeció , pero devolvió el beso . " Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Siempre lo haces. " Él sonrió contra los labios de Nick .

" ¿Y si me lo inventas tu ? Sobre todo después de anoche? " Nick dijo besando el cuello de Jeff y hablo con una voz clara para Jeff pudiera oírle.

" Estoy escuchando ", dijo Jeff.

"Hora del almuerzo. " Nick sonrió.

"Bien, podemos avanzar rápidamente a eso? " Jeff preguntó casualmente mirando hacia Nick . Nick se echó a reír .

"Lo siento , cariño , yo no creo que funcione de esa manera. " Nick dijo sin dejar de reír . "Vamos, vamos démonos prisa , ¿no? " Pidió y bostezó . prometía ser un día largo .

Jeff asintió y le indicó a Nick para que se diera vuelta, tomó el jabón y lentamente se frotó la espalda de Nick, masajeando suavemente. Nick tarareaba en voz baja y dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de Jeff. "Tienes unas manos de oro, justo ahí. " Murmuró.

Jeff se rio entre dientes y se inclinó un poco para besar el cuello de Nick. "Al igual que tu, no tienes idea ", sonrió.

"Es cierto", sonrió Nick.

"Estás tenso, Nick, algo te está molestando?" Jeff preguntó en voz baja , los músculos de Nick se tensaron en efecto , pero Jeff sabía Nick ahora estaba más relajado .

Nick se congeló y no respondió por un tiempo, había una cosa que lo molestaba , pero él no quería ni arruinar el estado de ánimo o la preocupación Jeff , probablemente no era nada ., por lo menos , estaba tratando de hacerse creer en eso. " No, todo está bien. " Él contestó .

" ¿Estás seguro ? Tomaste demasiado tiempo en contestar . " Jeff dijo en voz baja pero estaba empezando a sonar preocupado, Nick suspiró la preocupación no valía la pena, el estaría bien .

" Sí , lo estoy . " Nick miró a los ojos de Jeff y sonrió un poco.

" Es ... ¿Es por Pierre? " Jeff se mordió los labios y sus manos dejaron de moverse.

" No, " le aseguró Nick .

Una sonrisa de alivio creció en el rostro de Jeff . "Está bien , pero yo estaré aquí si me necesitas , Nick. Voy a estar aquí, no importa lo que pase. " Se inclinó de nuevo para darle un beso.

Nick le devolvió el beso y luego se estremeció , el agua fría le hacía aún más frío que antes, así que se giró la llave para calentar el agua. A medida que el agua estaba a una temperatura hizo que Jeff suspirara feliz.

Nick sonrió y se incorporó dando la vuelta otra vez, Jeff no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lavar el pecho. "Yo puedo hacer eso, ¿sabes?" Nick sonrió.

Jeff se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué hacerlo tu cuando puedo hacerlo yo? " Le guiñó un ojo .

Nick rodeo los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Jeff . " Te amo , " Murmuró contra los labios de Jeff .

" Yo también te Amo " Jeff dijo, y se alejó . " Pero creo que tenemos que darnos prisa . "

Nick le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y tomó el jabón de las manos de Jeff con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. lavó la piel de Jeff con suavidad pero un poco rápido y luego se retiraron de la ducha y le indicó a Jeff que Jeff saliera primero .

Jeff salió y cogió una toalla , comenzando a secarse el pelo. Nick lo miró durante unos segundos antes de decidirse si preguntarlo o no ... "Jeff ? ¿Te tiñes el pelo? "Él preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo siento que? Por supuesto que no ! " Jeff hizo una mueca ligeramente sorprendido. " Yo soy Rubio Natural , cariño ! " Le guiñó un ojo .

" Pero es tan brillante", Nick se pasó la mano por el pelo de Jeff , Jeff negó con la cabeza para darle la mano a Nick.

"Es natural. " Repitió un poco molesto , odiaba cuando la gente no creía en él, sobre todo sobre el pelo. Jeff amaba su cabello.

"Se ve bien en ti , te ves muy sexy de rubio. " Nick le guiñó un ojo , con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Nick volvió a la habitación y se seco, antes de ponerse el uniforme , bostezando varias veces en su camino .

" Lo juro ", bostezó Nick . " Si me duermo durante una clase mataré Pierre y Sebastian . "

" Vas a tener mi ayuda en eso. " Jeff murmuró . " Quizás deberíamos haber llamado a la puerta y gritar para que sólo se callen . "

" O exigir a Sebastián que fuera más rápido y ya . " Nick dijo burlándose y Jeff se rió . " ¿Estás listo ? " Nick fijo la corbata.

" Sí ! " Jeff coloco su bolso por encima del hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los dos chicos caminaron en la cafetería charlando sobre algún tema al azar, . Nick sentía solo quería caminar de regreso a su habitación y dormir todo el día . Para el desayuno sólo tomaron dos tazas de café negro fuerte y compartieron un pedazo de pastel .

" Buenos días ! " Pierre dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de Nick , y Sebastian sentado a su lado .

" Buenos días, " Nick murmuró y tomó un sorbo de café. Ni siquiera siente dolor ! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensó Nick .

En la esquina Nick podía ver Jeff levantando una ceja a los chicos frente a él que parecían haber tenido una larga buena noche de sueño .

" ¿Estás bien, Jeff ? " Pierre pidió bebiendo de su propio café .

" Sí, claro. " Jeff miró el pastel y tomó un bocado de el y lo comio .

" Así que , ¿Tienen ideas de discusión para la audición ? " Pierre preguntó dirigiéndose a Nick de nuevo y le sonreía con la misma sonrisa que hizo Nick enamorarse de él por primera vez , pero ahora Nick tomó como su sonrisa habitual.

" Todavía no. " Nick se encogió de hombros . "¿Tú? "

" Oh , tuvimos un cambio de ideas anoche. " Pierre sonrió y miró a Sebastian que le sonrió .

Jeff se tragó el pastel que tenía en la boca. " A eso le llaman intercambiar las ideas ? " Murmuró pero ni Pierre ni Sebastian escucharon .

Nick , por otro lado , tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la risa , al parecer, eran completamente ajenos al hecho de que ellos lo habían escuchado .

" Sebastian , tu estas en el equipo de lacrosse, ¿no es así ? " Jeff se inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mirando al chico frente a él . Nick tomó un sorbo de café y miró a su novio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jeff ? Sebastian asintió. " ¿Tu lo haces lo suficientemente rápido ? " Jeff le preguntó con el mismo tono y la misma mirada .

Nick se atragantó con el café y casi lo derramó por toda la mesa y no podía calmarse cuando se echó a reír y respirando con dificultad . Pero Jeff se mantuvo compuesto sólo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Pierre y Sebastian parecían bastante desconcertados sin embargo. Nick se preguntó si es que sabían que Jeff y el estaban en la habitación de al lado.

"Supongo que si . ? " Sebastian respondió y Nick finalmente comenzó a respirar de nuevo con normalidad .

" Bien, bien ... " Jeff dijo casualmente y se levantó. " Bueno, me voy a mi clase ahora tengo que estar allí antes de que suene la campana . " Él dijo y se inclinó para darle un beso profundo a Nick .

Nick no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando Jeff se inclinó de nuevo con un guiño. Nick rodeo los ojos , no era tonto él sabía muy bien que Jeff lo había besado así porque Pierre estaba allí. No importaba cuántas veces Nick se lo dijiera , Jeff nunca creería que Nick no lo quería más, y que solo eran amigos.

Cuando Jeff miró a Pierre , él conocía esa mirada . Lo sabía porque él mismo lo había mirado varias veces mientras que Pierre y Nick estaban juntos .

Jeff sonrió mientras se alejaba . " Nos vemos en el almuerzo Nick . " Le guiñó un ojo al moreno .

Nick sonrió y lo saludó con la mano .

Las Clases fueron demasiado aburridas . Jeff sólo quería que la hora del amuerzo llegara de prisa para estar con Nick . El café lo había despertado y le había dado su energía habitual.

También todo lo que quería era tener la atención que no tenia . Era sospechoso lo que Pierre estaba haciendo. Era obvio que no estaba todavía sobre Nick ,

El seria más rápido que El ? Y él no se fiaba de él, él no confiaba en él en absoluto. Pero confiaba en Nick , él confiaba en que su novio lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo por un chico guapo francés que apareció después de muco tiempo .

Sin embargo, tenía que vigilarlo de cerca. Y que había entre él y Sebastian? Dijeron que eran novios , pero Jeff dudaba de que Sebastian no se diera cuenta de las miradas de Pierre hacia Nick . Tal vez no eran más que amigos con derechos .

Eso hizo que todo fuera peor, si Pierre no estaba en una relación después sin duda buscaría a alguien, el no se veía como el tipo de persona que le gusta estar solo , y esta amistad extraña con Sebastian lo demostraba .

Todavía tenía quince minutos de clase antes de la hora del almuerzo, pero Jeff ya estaba saltando en su asiento, él no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo . Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo y Jeff lo saco rápidamente y leyó el mensaje .

No te olvides , sala 36 antes de la hora del almuerzo ;) No llegues tarde – N.

Magnífico - . Jeff reprimió una sonrisa antes de contestar .

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo ? Voy a estar allí , no te preocupes ;) - J.

Los últimos quince minutos fueron los más lentos de toda la mañana , tan pronto como Jeff estaba libre casi corrió hacia la habitación 36, que en realidad se encontraba en el otro lado de la escuela por lo que se tomó un tiempo para llegar.

Jeff llamó antes de entrar dentro de la habitación , Nick ya estaba allí se acostó en una de las mesas , con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, todavía con la ropa - algo que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Nick volvió la cabeza para Jeff . " Hola, " Sonrió .

Jeff sonrió y entró cerrando y bloqueando la puerta lentamente detrás de él . "Hola, " Jeff dijo caminando hacia Nick tomando su chaqueta . Jeff se subió encima del moreno y se inclinó para darle un beso. "Espero que la mesa sea lo suficientemente cómoda para ti, " murmuró contra los labios de Nick con una sonrisa. Nick se rió entre dientes .

" ¿Alguien sabe donde están Nick y Jeff ? " Blaine preguntó mirando alrededor de la mesa.

Pierre levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor también , de hecho, ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Una oleada de celos lo golpeó mientras recogía los pedazos y se dio cuenta de que probablemente eran juntos, haciendo lo que sólo Dios sabe qué.

" Nick probablemente esta durmiendo. " Thad dijo y Pierre lo miró .

" ¿Qué? " dijo casi como pidiendo una respuesta.

" Estaba muy cansado en clases , yo pensé que iba a dormir , me dijo algo acerca de tomar una siesta en el almuerzo. " Thad explicó .

" ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo ? " Sebastian hizo la pregunta que sabía que el francés querían preguntar.

Thad se encogió de hombros . " La maestra nos llamo la atención antes de poder preguntarle . "

Pierre miró a Sebastian , ¿podría haberlos escuchado ? No, imposible. La escuela era enorme ! Era muy poco probable que Nick y Jeff enten en la habitación justo al lado de Sebastián y de él, ¿verdad ?

Jeff ayudó a Nick con los boxers y los pantalones. " Suerte que no es tu primera vez que , de lo contrario probablemente no estaría vivo en estos momentos. " Nick se rió entre dientes .

" ¿Qué puedo decir ? Sexo en un escritorio es caliente. Me dejé llevar ... " Jeff sonrió besando a Nick.

"Yo puedo hacer eso , ya sabes, " Nick rodeo los ojos mirando hacia abajo a las manos de Jeff con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero si dependiera de Nick , Jeff podía mantener sus manos allí para siempre , ya que no le importaría.

" Sé que estoy tratando de retrasar nuestro camino hacia la cafetería. " Murmuró .

" ¿Por qué? " Nick preguntó levantando una ceja.

" Porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo sólo los dos . " Jeff sonrió suavemente a Nick .

Nick le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besar a Jeff . "Después de la audición ", Nick dijo y se separo de el . " ¿Quieres salir conmigo ? Pasar algún tiempo agradable juntos? " Él sonrió y pasó el pulgar suavemente por la mejilla de Jeff .

Jeff asintió con entusiasmo su sonrisa cada vez más amplia . " Me encantaría. "

"Muy bien, vamos a ir a comer algo y antes de que comiensen las clases de nuevo . " Nick Jeff salieron de la habitación haci la cafetería. " Finje que nos tomamos una siesta. " Él dijo y puso su mejor cara de sueño antes de entrar en el interior de la cafetería.

Jeff hizo lo mismo , en realidad podría parecer que sólo había dormido , porque su pelo era un desastre, el de Nick estaba peor , sin embargo, y también su ropa.

"¿Dónde han estado? " Blaine preguntó mirando a Jeff y a Nick .

" Durmiendo ". Nick respondió y bostezó.

" ¿Por qué? " Pierre preguntó mirando sus fresas para elegir una para comerla.

"Tuvimos que dormir porque la noche anterior tuvimos algunos problemas , " Jeff dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pierre y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para los demás , que estaban pensando en la misma cosa , pero ninguno de los dos habló .

Nick y Jeff apenas tuvieron tiempo para comer . Afortunadamente para ellos sólo tenían una clase de la tarde , por lo que muy pronto se encontraron en su habitación.

Jeff se lanzó sobre la cama con un suspiro de felicidad . "Por fin ". Murmuró .

"Lo siento, ¿Sabes que todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no? " Nick dijo quitándose su chaqueta y tiro su bolso en el suelo.

"¡No! " Jeff gimió y rodó su abrazando alrededor de su almohada . " Quiero descansar! "

" ¿No quieres vencer a Sebastian y Pierre en la audición ? " Nick preguntó levantando una ceja.

Jeff se sentó rápidamente . "Muy bien, empezemos " Se pasó una mano por el pelo y quito su chaqueta

"Yo estaba pensando en hacer una canción no relacionada con nosotros, ya sabes, algo al azar con un buen ritmo . Sebastián y Pierre irán por algo sexy seguro. " Nick se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Jeff. "Tenemos que hacer algo de más calidad y original ".

Jeff le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. " Sí, supongo . Tiene que tener un buen ritmo para que pueda bailar mientras tu cantas ... " Ambos se quedaron en silencio para pensar en una buena opción para una canción y luego Jeff chasqueó los dedos. " Lo tengo ! " y Miró a Nick con una gran sonrisa emocionada .

" No lo dijas! " Nick dijo un poco asustado por la emoción de Jeff .

"No podemos correr el riesgo de nuevo. " Pierre dijo cuando entraron en la habitación.

" ¿Qué quieres decir ? " Sebastian alzó una ceja para quitarse el uniforme para ponerse mas cómodo .

" Lo que quiero decir es , Nick y Jeff no nos pueden ganar de nuevo . Estoy seguro de que nos oyeron . la Broma estúpida de Jeff en el desayuno y que no pudo dormir ", Pierre se cortó y sacudió la cabeza .

" ¿No se supone que vamos a estar juntos ? " Sebastian preguntó molesto acostándose en su cama con sólo sus boxers mirando al francés . " Eso es lo que hacen las parejas ! La gente tiene sexo, Rabnott , es normal. Ellos no son santos tu crees que yo me creo eso que tomaron una siesta durante el almuerzo ? " Sebastian rodeo los ojos . "Si claro . "

Pierre apartó la mirada de Sebastian molesto. " Pero tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero, Seb ! Te lo Expliqué y tu estuviste de acuerdo ! " Se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Sebastian en los ojos. "Quiero a Nick ! "

" ¿Por qué ?" Sebastian estaba un poco desesperado. "¿Es una especie de premio lo que quieres ? "

" ¿Qué? ¡No!"

Sebastian se sentó y luego se levantó acercándose a Pierre. " ¿Que qué es lo que quieres de él ? y ¿Qué quieres de mí ?" Sebastian alzó los brazos .

" ¿Por qué me haces esto, Smythe ? " Pierre entrecerró los ojos.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban gritando ahora, no les importaba si Nick y Jeff estaban escuchando ..

Eso es una cosa divertida sobre Sebastian y Pierre, cuando están juntos nada alrededor de ellos nos les importa más, es como si estuvieran en una burbuja. No les importa si hablaban demasiado alto o si alguien está mirando con miradas de desaprobación .

" Porque creo que tengo derecho a saber ! " Sebastian gritó .

" Pero ¿por qué de repente te preocupas tanto ? No lo hiciste en París , ¿verdad? "

Sebastian hizo un sonido frustrado antes de caminar hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

" No me des la espalda a mí ! " Pierre dijo enojado .

" Demasiado tarde ". Sebastian silbó y abrió el grifo de la ducha a tomar una ducha.

Pierre golpeó la pared antes de cambiarse de ropa a unos pantalones de chándal con una camiseta , luego se acostó en la cama esperando a Sebastian. No quería estar enojado con él , él era la única persona que lo conocía al cien por ciento conocía Fue uno de los pocos que Pierre podía confiar plenamente sin importar que .

Sebastian salió del baño unos minutos más tarde , con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una cara inexpresiva .

" Seb ", Pierre se sentó.

"No te preocupes , voy a continuar jugando tu juego estúpido para que consigas a tu Nicholas . Y voy a cantar el maldito dúo contigo . " Él dijo sin emoción , a pie de su cama.

" Seb , yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo . " Pierre murmuró levantándose. " Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Si esto te está haciendo mal , lo que podemos decir es que nos separamos en términos agradables y que seguimos siendo amigos y voy a encontrar una manera de llegar a Nick ! "

Sebastian apretó los dientes. "Está bien , mira, " Se volvió hacia Pierre . " No me importa todo esto , si me prometes que olvidaras la estúpida pelea y si dejas de hablar de Nick todo el maldito tiempo . "

Pierre asintió con la cabeza y abrió los brazos para ir abrazarlo .

" Amigo, estoy desnudo . " Sebastian se rió entre dientes .

" ¿Y? " Pierre levantó una ceja y sonrió. " ¿Eso nunca te detiene verdad ? "

Sebastian rodeo los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazar a Pierre .

Pasaron los días hasta que la práctica de Los Warbles , donde Nick , Jeff , Pierre y Sebastián s tenían la Audicion. Jeff y Nick no se atrevieron a practicar en su habitación , no querían que Pierre y Sebastián escuchen y no podían ejercer allí de todos modos , porque Jeff necesitaba espacio para bailar .

Durante esos días Pierre y Nick se habían vuelto más cercanos y a Jeff no le agrado en absoluto . Odiaba esa relación que Nick tenía con el francés , porque parecían estar más cerca y más cerca y Jeff no podía hacer nada al respecto, odiaba tanto a sentir esa sensación.

Afortunadamente Sebastián y Pierre fueron más tranquilos ahora , Nick y Jeff aún podían oír gemidos de vez en cuando , pero nada como aquella noche en la que no podían dormir .

Jeff llego con calma a la Sala de los Warblers , ¿estaba nervioso ? No. Jeff confiaba en Nick y que conseguirían el dúo.

Nick se reunió con él en la sala . " ¿Estás listo ? " Jeff dijo y lo miro , Nick estaba nervioso , Jeff podía decir desde el nudo de su corbata estaba tan mal hecho .

"Sí ". Nick dijo retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

" Nick , es sólo para los Warblers . " Jeff sonrió un poco .

" Lo sé. "

" ¿Estabas tan nervioso en tus otras audiciones ? Pensé que había sido sólo por lo de tu padre en las Seccionales . "

" Yo siempre encuentro una excusa para estar nervioso. "

" Hey ". Jeff tomó el rostro de Nick en sus manos. "Vas a cantar perfectamente , vamos a bailar asombrosamente , y Pierre y Sebastián van a querer esconderse en un agujero muy lejos de aquí . " Jeff hizo un guiño y Nick se rió nerviosamente . "Ahora vamos, tenemos algunos culos que golpear. " Jeff le guiñó un ojo y besó Nick rápidamente.

Los dos chicos entraron Salón los Warblers recibieron una mirada pervertida de Wes como todo el mundo estaba esperando.

" Jeff Warble , Warble Nick , ¿están listo para su audición? " Le preguntó en su tono autoridad.

Jeff asintió y se dirigió hacia el sistema de sonido .

Jeff conecto su iPod , había programado que la canción tuviera un minuto de silencio antes de que empezara asi se pusieran mas comodos .

Jeff se unió a Nick en el espacio abierto en el centro de la habitación , le dio un pequeño guiño a Nick que respondió con una, y ambos se colocaron como debian , justo a tiempo ya que la canción comenzó .

Tienes estas pequeñas cosas

que siempre espere .

Lo amo y lo sabes

eres una cosa tan bonita

que no daña a nadie

una visión sin tener a donde ir

Nick comenzó a cantar en movimiento junto con Jeff , Jeff había creado una gran coreografía, que parecía mucho más complicado de lo que realmente era . Nick comenzó a relajarse poco a poco y pronto estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando Jeff comenzó a cantar .

Así que dime ahora ,

Crees que estás preparado para ello ?

Quiero saber,

por lo que me vuelves loco ,

Así que vamos , vámonos de aquí.

Creo que estoy listo para saltar , estoy listo para vivir

Nick volvió a la posición de vocalista con Jeff cantando el coro , sin detenerse de su baile .

Estoy listo para ir

( Sácame de mi mente , que me saque de mi mente)

Estoy listo para ir

Tienes estas pequeñas cosas ,

que quería para mi

supongo que no lo hará.

¿Qué significa en realidad ,?

Hay un millón de maneras que prodimos ir .

Así que dime ahora, tu piensas que estás listo para ello?

Quiero saber, por qué me yo lo estoy '

Así que vamos , vámonos de aquí

Creo que estoy listo para saltar , estoy listo para vivir

Jeff dio un paso adelante para su solo de danza , olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba mientras se movía , era sólo él y la canción, y amaba ello . Jeff pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios cuando decidió simplemente mirar alrededor para ver todos los Warblers sorprendido s por el y el rendimiento de Nick.

Jeff no se molestó en prestar atención al resto de la canción que estaba casi al final y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Nick se unió a él para bailar los últimos movimientos antes de que la música terminara para dar lugar a los Warblers que los aplaudían amocionados .

Jeff miró a Nick . " Muy bien", dijo jadeando ligeramente .

" Tu eres impresionante! " Nick respondió con una amplia sonrisa .

Después de dos minutos, Wes restauró el silencio en la sala . " Warble Sebastian , Warble Pierre , es tu turno ahora , cuando estén listos . " Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos que estaban sentados en el sofá, ambos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

" Nacimos listos", Pierre murmuró levantándose , Sebastian rápidamente lo sigio después .

Jeff rodeo los ojos, eso fue una especie de línea muy cursi. Él tomó la mano de Nick y le tiró al sillón para que quden delante de Pierre y Sebastián, quería tener una buena vista de ellos, para que pudiera juzgarlos mejor .

Sebastian dio un pequeño guiño a Pierre antes de caminar hacia el sistema de sonido para activar la música , Pierre lo siguió con la mirada antes de volver un poco a la mesa del consejo , pero sus ojos firmemente fijos en un cierto chico de pelo oscuro que estaba sentado al lado de Jeff , que pasó a ser su novio.

La canción comenzó y Jeff casi sintió que estómago y la comida en su estómago tratando de hacer su camino hacia arriba. Ellos estaban cantando " Do Ya Think Soy Sexy ' una canción que Jeff conocía , ya que los Warblers habían considerado cantarla en las Seccionales . Pero las miradas que Pierre le lanzaba a Nick le molestaban . Era una mirada rápida , peroa Jeff le seguía sin gustar.

La forma en que Sebastian y Pierre se movieron fue muy provocativa , algunos Warblers estaban rojos , otros los desnudaban con claridad en su mente, y los demás tenían que apartar la mirada.

Jeff miró a Nick , que estaba mirando hacia atrás con una ceja levantada. Jeff no creía que era por las miradas de los Warbles .

Cuando ambos se dirigieron a la pareja de nuevo, Pierre dio una última mirada a Nick antes de mirar hacia delante de nuevo , la canción termino , y Jeff se preguntó si sería capaz de permanecer en su lugar y no golpear a Pierre después de eso.

Jeff realmente odiaba Pierre, y el Frances no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles, de hecho, como en los días pasados Jeff encontraba más y más razones para odiar a Pierre .

Después que Sebastian y Pierre dejaron de bailar y cantar los Warblers aplaudieron en sus asientos, la mayoría de ellos con las piernas cruzadas . Tomó algún tiempo para Wes volver a calalr a todos y golpio el martillo en su mesa . " Muy buena las audiciones , felicitaciones. " Dijo tratando de sonar casual.

Pierre y Sebastian tenían las más grandes sonrisas en sus rostros otra vez , y se fueron , obviamente,totalmente encantados con las reacciones de todos .

_**OK .. Perdon por demorar tanto amigos , pero bueno ya saben " semana de pruebas " , estúpida escuela , bueno amigos les aviso que estaba leyendo unos fanfic de Hummelberry en Ingles y me enamore la autora me dio permiso haci que bueno los traduciré por ustedes , Dios nos quedan 5 capitulos para el final , " llora en el rincón " , Gracias a las hermosas que me envían sus opiniones y si estoy hablando de ustedes chicas :**_

MarRushionerGleek

Melisa360

Suuw

_**Besos =) una última cosa ¿les gusta que Sebastian y Pierre estén juntos ¿**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Glee no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes .**_

Jeff y Nick caminaban por los pasillos del Dalton, no a su habitación ,necesitaban aire fresco, así que Jeff levó a Nick a los jardines.

Nick había estado en silencio durante todo el camino, pero como Jeff lo sacó fuera y comenzó la desaceleración, Nick le hizo detenerse por completo. "Jeff", dijo con firmeza.

Jeff no respondió él sólo tomó un respiración profunda. Nick suspiró y se acercó más a él. "Jeff", repitió en voz baja ahora. "No hay necesidad de que te pongas así." Nick dijo abrazando a Jeff por la cintura.

"¿Te das cuenta que cantaba Do Ya Think y bailaba muy sexy solo para ti ?" Jeff dijo nerviosamente. "Por supuesto, hay una necesidad de estar haci!"

"Bien, me miró mientras él cantaba, pero no es una gran cosa! Pierre esta con Sebastian ahora, le gusta mucho. Y yo estoy contigo, y te amo ." Nick dijo tratando de encontrar los ojos marrones de Jeff que estaba evitando los de Nick. "Eso no va a cambiar."

"Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, no me gusta la forma en que te miraba." Jeff masculló mirando hacia abajo.

"Pierre probablemente estaba nervioso y sólo necesitaba mirar a la cara de un amigo, lo he hecho un montón de veces." Nick dijo, eso era lo que él creía de todos modos, mientras estaba allí había sido un poco raro la forma en que Pierre lo había mirado.

"Pierre ... nervioso?" Jeff miró y levantó una ceja. "¿Estamos hablando del mismo tipo?"

Nick se rió entre dientes. "Las personas a veces no son tan seguras como lo parecen. Especialmente los que muestran que son más seguros." Nick sonrió .

"Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sólo estoy exagerando." Jeff dijo sonriendo un poco.

Nick sonrió y se acercó a Jeff para darle un beso.

Nick tomo la mano de Jeff. "Vamos, vamos a ir a dar un paseo." Dijo empezando a tirar de él hacia los jardines. "Estuviste increíble hoy ." Nick dijo con una sonrisa tirando a Jeff más cerca de él.

"Gracias. Tu estuviste increíble." Jeff se inclinó contra los labios de Nick.

Jeff Le gusta mucho Nick, pero no podía negar lo ingenuo que Nick estaba siendo en este caso. Las palabras de Nick lo habían ayudado a que se calmara, y Jeff deseaba que el tuviera la razón, aún así debía mantener la guardia alta. él llamaría aAnthony, Anthony le ayudaría.

Era su primera relación real, todo era nuevo para él, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero tenía que estar seguro, por lo le que pedirá a la persona más cercana a él con quien podía confiar siempre . Su hermano. Por supuesto, Anthony podría hacer algunas bromas sobre eso,pero seguro ayudaría a Jeff, porque quería su felicidad después de todo .

El silencio cayó entre los dos chicos, aunque ninguno de ellos se habían dado cuenta del todo, Jeff estaba demasiado absuelto en sus pensamientos como lo hacia igual Nick, pero luego se dio cuenta de Nick no había dicho nada.

"Nick?" Preguntó mirando hacia abajo a su novio.

Nick parpadeó saliéndose de sus pensamientos. "Lo siento, has dicho algo?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jeff, esos ojos no engañan a nadie.

"Nada, estoy bien."

"Nick ... ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? A veces sólo te quedas mirando a la nada con esa " mirada "! Por favor, dime qué te pasa?" preguntó en voz baja. Se estaba preocupado ahora, había estado tan ciego a la situación de Pierre que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que estaba sucediendo con Nick, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él. Había estado demasiado centrado en sí mismo.

"Estoy bien." Nick repitió.

Jeff suspiró, definitivamente había algo que el muchacho de cabello oscuro ocultaba , pero Jeff no lo presionaría. "Si quieres hablar, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estare aquí." Jeff sonrió suavemente a Nick.

Nick le dio un pequeño guiño. "Lo sé, no te preocupes." Él dijo, y se inclinó para besar a Jeff.

Ellos dejaron de caminar a su vez , Jeff tirando de su cuello y Nick tirando más de su cintura mientras seguían besándose.

Cuando se separaron Nick conservaron sus frentes juntas y se quedaron allí mirándose a los ojos , con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Te amo," dijo Jeff, dejando de lado todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente disfrutando de esos pequeños y grandes momentos junto a Nick.

"Yo también te Amo ." Nick movió la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Jeff.

El momento era perfecto, y fue arruinado cuando Nick comenzó a reírse. "¿Qué?" Jeff preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Lo siento, yo nunca pensé que íbamos a llegar a ser una de esas parejas de "lindos" !" Nick dijo sin dejar de reír.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Jeff le preguntó, pero con una sonrisa de diversión que crecía en su rostro.

"Oh, ya sabes, besos y momentos lindos y todas esas cosas cursi", Nick rodeo los ojos. "Siempre fuiste un bastardo a mí, yo nunca pensé que nuestra relación iba a terminar así!"Nick se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento, Duval, ¿Estás tratando de decir que no puedo ser romántico?" Jeff dijo burlonamente y se cruzó de brazos .

"Llamarme Duval no te està ayudando ." Nick le guiñó un ojo.

"Una gran manera de arruinar un lindo momento!" Jeff dijo Nick golèo juguetonamente en su brazo.

El estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo, pero Jeff le gustaba de esta manera también. Jeff le gustaba los momentos como estos, porque solo lo hacia reírse de forma natural y sus preocupaciones quedaban atrás . Y la mejor parte es que era el chico que amaba, era quien lo hacia reír.

"¡Lo siento!" Nick .

"Dame una excusa para aceptar tus disculpas," Jeff dijo en broma que sacando la lengua.

"Si usted no acepta mis disculpas Usted . .. No podras besarme por una semana! Piensa bien, Sterling, una semana entera." Nick sonrió.

"Voy a sobrevivir." Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"Sin Galletas de la abuela _y_ bizcochos. No . " Nick sonrió triunfante mientras Jeff se quedó sin aliento.

"No eres lo suficientemente cruel!" Jeff se burló y puso una mano en el pecho para enfatizar.

"Incluso voy a comerlas en frente de ti!" Nick se rió maliciosamente.

"Bien," murmuró Jeff. "Tú ganas, acepto tus disculpas."

"Grandioso!" Nick se sobresaltó y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Idiota". Jeff rodeo los ojos en broma.

Nick suspiró. "Como en los viejos tiempos." Él sonrió.

"Sí, claro como si no llamaste idiota todo el maldito tiempo." Jeff rodó sus ojos de nuevo.

"¿Te he dicho, que rodeas tus ojos demasiado?" Nick bromeó y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la habitación.

"Eh, puede que lo hayas mencionado." Jeff se encogió de hombros deslizando sus manos a los bolsillos.

"Eso funcionó impresionantemente!" Sebastián dijo cuando Pierre y el entraron lanzando su chaqueta en la cama.

"¡Sí!" Pierre dijo feliz saltando a la cama.

"Apuesto a que el dúo será nuestro." Sebastian se aflojó la corbata.

"Ellos estuvieron bastante bien ." Pierre señaló.

"Pero las reacciones no eran nada como la nuestra", Sebastian se rió al recordar las caras de los Warbles mirándolos a ellos, incluso los heterosexuales han tenido algunos problemas.

"Ahora vamos a ver cuál será la reacción de Nick." Pierre se inclinó sobre la cama cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza.

Sebastian agradeció el hecho que se encontraba a espaldas de Pierre, ya que su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Por supuesto, su querido Nicolás, el hombre que no dejaba la mente de Pierre.

Sebastian se volvió a Pierre con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro,

"¿Sabes lo que me apetecía hacer mientras estaba bailando ahí dentro?"Dijo caminando hacia Pierre sacándose la corbata .

"Mmm ... No, pero creo que yo quiero saber," Pierre sonrió viendo a Sebastian caminar más cerca de él.

"Entonces," dijo Pierre, sentado frente a Nick en la cena de ese día. "Tienen esperanzas sobre el dúo?" Preguntó sonriendo a Jeff y Nick.

"Yo no diría que es esperanza, sino certeza. Ganaremos el dueto". Jeff respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente a Pierre.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Pierre.

"¿Por qué no?" Nick levantó una ceja.

"Porque nos movímos genial ." Dijo Pierre.

"Hemos sido mejor." Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no esparamos los dos días restantes ? Entonces vamos a estar muy seguros de quién era el mejor." Pierre dijo sonriendo.

El resto de la cena no estaba tan mal como la llegada de los otros Warblers, todos parecían un poco incómodos con Pierre y Sebastian.

Después de un tiempo Jeff se excusó de la mesa.

"Voy a ir contigo ", dijo Nick preparándose para levantarse también.

"No es necesario, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir." Nick sonrió y se quedó abajo y asintió con la cabeza, Jeff comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería con calma. Sacó los brazos para estirar su espalda mientras él estaba fuera.

Jeff se dirigió a su habitación tarareando una canción en voz baja, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Hey". Alguien detrás de él llamó su atención y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Jeff saltó y gritó antes de darse la vuelta. "¿Eres retrasado o algo así. " Le preguntó con enojo al ver el alto francés delante de él.

Pierre rodeo los ojos. "Yo solo pasaba por aqui, y apuesto que tu habitación está al lado mío "

" Y Tu pensaste que podrias unirte a mi ?Dios eres molesto como el infierno ." Jeff dijo con frialdad-.

"Vamos, Jeff, no seas así! ¿Qué te he hecho? Que tiene Nick ahora, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Pierre preguntó casualmente y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia el pasillo.

"Tu, tu eres mi problema." Jeff respondió con el mismo tono frío. Pierre abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jeff levantó la mano. "Ahórrate las palabras más aburridas y falsas. Sé muy bien lo que quieres de Nick, pero como tu lo has dicho, él está conmigo ahora." Él dijo casi como una amenaza.

"Yo sólo quiero ser su amigo!" Pierre levantó las manos.

"Claro", Jeff rodó los ojos. "No te sientas mal por mentirle a alguien así? Justo en la cara? Tu eres aún peor de lo que pensaba!"

"En serio, si yo quisiera a Nick otra vez el ya estaría en mi cama." Pierre soltó un bufido.

Una especie rara de la ira se apoderó de Jeff y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba empujando a Pierre contra la pared y lo mantuvo allí. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojado con Pierre, oh espera, lo sabía. Fue el hecho de que él acababa de faltarle el respeto a Nick Él sólo quería que Nick para enroscarse con él y que era repulsivo, Pierre era repulsivo.

"Mira Rabnott, me muero por darte un puñetazo que la cara de tonto tuyo desde hace tiempo." Jeff silbó. "Es mi novio de quien hablas , mejor cuida tu asquerosa lengua." Dijo con su cara a escasos centímetros de Pierre y una mirada feroz en su rostro.

"¡Lo siento!" Pierre se disculpó rápidamente. "Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso." Dijo. "Yo no quise decir eso!"

"Solo ten una distacia prudencial de Nick." Jeff dijo soltando a Pierre, segia enojado y fue a un ritmo mas rápido hacia su habitación.

"Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo!" Pierre dijo intentando mantener el ritmo de Jeff, que no fue difícil ya que sus piernas eran tan largas como la de Jeff.

"Ah, y la falta de respeto de los novios a otras personas es su manera de hacer amigos? Es muy inteligente ..." Jeff dijo sarcásticamente.

Pierre suspiró. "Muy bien." Dijo que cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones. "Cuando abras los ojos y te daras cuenta de que realmente quiero ser el amigo de Nick y tuyo ," Dijo.

Jeff rodó los ojos. "Solo habla mas bajo , ¿quieres? Una noche sin dormir fue suficiente para mí." Jeff murmuró y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

¿Cómo podría Pierre mentirle así? Justo en la cara y una y otra vez ? Hizo a Jeff sentirse más enojado.

Jeff se dirigió rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación para coger su teléfono, él tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que él marcó el número de Anthony y esperó.

" _Lo siento, estoy probablemente demasiado ocupado para responder a su llamada en este momento, así que inténtalo más tarde ... A menos que no me gusta, porque eso significa que no conteste su llamada para que no vuelva a intentarlo, por favor, no sea molesto, gracias. También si usted es Jeff, y me robaste el polvo que pica, eso no es cool hombre ! "_

Jeff rodeo los ojos por el buzón de voz de Anthony. Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Cuando regresó a la habitación en la que trató de llamar a Anthony otra vez, pero fue recibido por el buzón de voz una vez más. Jeff gruñó frustrado y se arrojó a la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada.

"Hola," Nick entró en la habitación. "Son ... ¿Estás bien?" dijo .

"Sí," murmuró Jeff, siendo el sonido ligeramente amortiguada por la almohada, ya que Nick se sentó en la cama junto a él. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de llamar a Anthony, pero nunca me contesta ." Suspiró.

"Conozco el sentimiento." Nick murmuró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jeff levantó la vista de la almohada para Nick. Nick suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Se trata de la misma cosa que antes no?" Jeff preguntó suavemente tirando a Nick para sentarlo a su lado.

"Sí". Nick masculló mirando tristemente a Jeff.

"¿Qué está pasando? Por favor díme ." Jeff preguntó con suavidad.

"Es-es sólo mi abuela. Desde que ella y mi madre vinieron que he estado preocupado por ella, y últimamente no he estado contestando sus llamadas. Me preocupa cualquier cosa que podría pasarle a mi abuela . " Nick confesó en voz baja.

Jeff se mordió los labios suavemente y abrazó a Nick por su cintura. "No creo que debas preocuparte tanto, quiero decir, lo entiendo, si fuera Tony o tu probablemente me preocuparía demasiado,Si tu no sabes nada, entonces es porque ella está bien ".

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Sí, lo creo." Jeff asintió ligeramente.

Nick suspiró de nuevo y se inclinó para besar a Jeff a la ligera. "Gracias."

"Está bien," Jeff sonrió un poco.

Nick se levantó después de un tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y abrazados por en la noche, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro.

Los días para la práctica de los Warbles pasaron rápidamente, Pierre y Sebastian y Nick y Jeff se burlaban entre sí, a menudo, sobre quién había sido el mejor, los otros Warblers estaban tranquilos en esos momentos.

Jeff mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Pierre, incluso trató de hablar con Jeff otra vez, pero sólo lo miró hasta que se dio por vencido y se fue.

Nick y Jeff llegaron al Salón de los Warblers "diez minutos antes, charlando sobre la abuela de Nick. Nick seguía preocupado ya que todavía no tenía noticias, pero parecía estar un poco mejor por compartir su preocupación con Jeff y no tener que mantener todo dentro de sí mismo. Jeff trató de calmar a Nick, él sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien , como si estuviera tratando de hacer creer a Nick.

Los otros Warblers comenzaron a llegar a la sala y pronto Wes estaba golpeando con el martillo dando inicio a la reunión.

Jeff escuchó Wes mientras hablaba, pero sin prestar mucha atención a él esperando de saber quién había ganado el dúo.

"Ir a la siguiente parte de la reunión. El dúo de las Regionales." Wes dijo con la mirada autoridad. Los cuatro chicos - Pierre, Sebastian, Jeff y Nick – se enderezaron de inmediato. "No habrá _ningún_ dueto para las Regionales. " Dijo con calma. Un gran revuelo se levantó en la sala, todos los Warblers diciendo sobre cerca de esa decisión.

"¿Qué?" Jeff dijo en voz alta, cerrando los otros. "Pero hemos trabajado tan duro para la audición!" Dijo.

Wes golpeó el martillo con fuerza. "Silencio, por favor! Déjame terminar!" Dijo un poco molesto.

Al lado de Jeff, Nick se cruzó de brazos y resopló, esperando una explicación.

"No habrá un dúo porque, Warble Nick, Jeff, Pierre y Sebastian cantarán todos juntos como cuarteto." Explicó.

Ese fue uno de esos momentos en donde las películas había alguien que estaría bebiendo algo y escupiría todo .

Jeff se quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué?" Exigió. "¡No!"

"¿Qué demonios?" Nick dijo algo en voz alta.

"Si ustedes no quieren le podemos dar el dúo a Sebastian y Pierre," Wes dijo levantando una ceja.

Jeff miró a Sebastian y Pierre, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. "No." Dijo Jeff. No les daría esa satisfacción.

"Muy bien, n la próxima reunión tiene lugar la próxima semana, quiero que los cuatros le dijan al Consejo cual será la canción que decidieron cantar." Wes dijo que antes de despedir a todo el mundo.

"Y una vez más lo hicieron." Jeff murmuró.

"Así es. Nos apuñalaron por la espalda ." Nick dijo suspirando. "Pero bueno, no va a ser tan malo." Dijo Nick. Pero él era amigo de Pierre por lo que para _él_ no sería tan malo. Pierre debe estar emocionado ahora, mientras que Jeff estaba

Cada vez que Jeff estaba en la practica de los Warbles siempre terminaba enojado con algo o alguien.

Nick tomó la mano de Jeff llevándoselo de allí tranquilamente, podía oír a Sebastian y Pierre detrás de ellos, pero no se detuvo. "Todo irá bien", aseguró Nick y Jeff asintió .

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Nick se sentó en su cama y cogió el teléfono, mientras que Jeff se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

"Tengo una llamada perdida de mi madre ..." Nick murmuró nerviosamente, lo bastante alto para que Jeff pudiera escuchar.

Jeff, que seguía desnudo se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo. "Llamala y no te asustes, que todo va a estar bien." Él dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Nick asintió y marcó rápidamente el número de su madre y esperó.

" _¿Hola? "_ madre de Nick preguntó mientras contestaba el teléfono.

"Hola, mamá! Llamaste?" Nick trató de ocultar sus nervios.

" _Oh, hola Nicky. "_ Ella dijo, ella no sonaba muy bien.

"¿Qué pasó?" Nick preguntó preocupado.

" _Tu abuela ... "_ Amanda dijo lentamente. _"Ella está estable",_ añadió rápidamente.

"Estable?! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Nick comenzó a asustarse un poco. Jeff lo miró preocupado y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

" _Ella y tu padre, discutieron y su corazón nolo soporto . "_ Amanda dijo en voz baja.

Un sentimiento de rabia y preocupación se apoderó de Nick. "En qué hospital está?" Preguntó entre dientes.

" _Estamos en el hospital de la Westerville, "_ Amanda murmuró.

"Voy a estar allí en un momento." Nick dijo y colgó, apretando el teléfono en la mano.

"¿Qué pasó?" Jeff preguntó preocupado.

"Mi abuela está en el hospital." Nick murmuró, estaba tan furioso que no podía hablar más alto.

_**Ok .. **____** me puse mal por eso pobre Nicky **____** que suerte que Jeff esta con el , actualizare dos cap por ustedes y ya son las 2 y 58 de la mañana :O , Dios lo que hago por ustedes =) besos chicos **___

_**By : Breen =)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**(No soy dueña de Glee!)**

"Tengo que ir al hospital." Nick se puso de pie de un salto.

"Espera. Tu no vas a conducir de esa manera." Jeff dijo levantándose también. "Espera un segundo, hasta que me ponga mi pantalón y mis zapatos." Jeff dijo caminando rápidamente al baño sólo para recoger los zapatos.

"No, no es necesario." Nick dijo tomando su chaqueta

"Tu no vas a conducir de esa manera!" Dijo Jeff.

"¿Cómo?" Nick le pidió un poco molesto, ¿por qué no podría Jeff dejarlo ir? Nick tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible.

"Nick, tú estas rojo de rabia y agitación, tú no vas a conducir." Jeff dijo alcanzando sus llaves del coche.

Nick levantó las manos un poco y bajó la mirada hacia el estaba temblando , pero él sólo se dio cuenta ahora. "Está bien." Murmuró.

Jeff alcanzo rápidamente una chaqueta antes y lo sacó de la habitación al pasillo, tirando de él hacia la dirección general de la playa de estacionamiento.

"¿A dónde?" Jeff pidió arrancando el coche.

"Hospital de Westerville." Nick respondió poniendo su cinturón de seguridad.

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue tranquilo, Jeff conducía con un poco de velocidad extra. Tan pronto detuvo el coche Nick ya estaba saliendo .Jeff le siguió.

En la recepción Nick dio el nombre de su abuela, la mujer buscó el nombre en su computadora y lo encontró y le indico donde se encontraba Nick no perdió un segundo, casi corriendo a la sala de espera, Jeff siempre siguiéndolo.

Nick podía sentir la furia hirviendo en su interior, y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más furioso, Nick había aguantado mucho los últimos años con su padre , pero su abuela – ella le había ayudado mucho y lo apoyó mucho durante ese tiempo -.

Tan pronto como entró en la sala de espera, miró a su alrededor. Estaba vacía, a excepción de su madre en la ventana, pálida y mirando hacia abajo a sus manos, el pelo cubría parte de su rostro y Nick no tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber que había lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su rostro. Por otro lado estaba su padre, las manos en los bolsillos y aunque tuvo un leve destello de nerviosismo en su rostro estaba increíblemente tranquilo. Nick no podía dejar de gemir.

Fue su madre! Su madre estaba en el hospital, claro, ella estaba estable ahora, pero eso no quería decir que estaba bien!

El padre de Nick ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver la cara, Nick ya estaba caminando hacia él. "¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo se supone que después de hacer esto estes tan relajado ...!" Nick casi gritó.

El padre de Nick miró a un lado con una ceja levantada antes de responderle a Nick. "Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa!" Él dijo sin molestarse sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

"Debido a que lo es!" Nick dijo enojado. "Tú fuiste el que peleo con ella!"

Detrás de él, Jeff se mordía el labio, no podía dejar a Nick, estaba demasiado enojado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la madre de Nick que cubria el resto de su cara con su pelo mirando aún más hacia abajo. Jeff se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero sintiendo que debía hacer algo.

Amanda miró a Jeff y se permitió apoyarse contra su costado un poco, Jeff sonrió tristemente a ella y envolvió sus hombros con el brazo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lentamente Jeff sintió que su hombro comienzo a mojarse.

"Pero estábamos peliando por tu culpa! Su nieto precioso! Siempre has sido demasiado mimado por ella." El padre de Nick dijo empezando a enojarse demasiado.

"Tal vez ella no queira que yo echara a perder " futuro" ", Nick aire citado con los dedos. "Si hubieras estado allí! Si me hubieras dejado escoger mi propio futuro! Pero! No tenía que casarme con quien _tú_ querías! Tuve que trabajar donde _tu_ querías! Yo tenía que hacer lo _que_ tu querías! Esta es _mi_ vida! yo debo tomar mis propias decisiones y eso es lo que la abuela ha hecho , ayúdarme a luchar por ello , fue tu culpa y lo sabes porque ni siquiera te preocupan por ella -! "

"¡Alto!" El padre de Nick Nick entre dientes y agarró por la pechera de su chaqueta. "Cállate. ".

"¡Quítate de encima." Nick siseó mirando con enojo a su padre que estaba tan enojado como Nick.

Jeff decidió que era suficiente. Se levantó con cuidado, debido a Amanda y luego se acercó a los dos hombres de pelo oscuro. "Es suficiente, Nick." Dijo en voz baja a Nick para calmarlo, y hacer que el padre de Nick soltara a su novio.

Nick se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando sintió las manos de Jeff en él y cuando hizo que su padre lo soltara . El padre de Nick gimió, pero antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo más, Jeff lo arrastraba al otro lado de la habitación diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras a él para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Nick respiró hondo varias veces para conseguir estar más tranquilo con las palabras de Jeff. Se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazó, haciendo caso omiso a su padre, que estaba todavía furioso en el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Nick murmuró a su madre, que aún no había dicho nada .

"Está estable, pero inconsciente, los médicos no saben cuándo se despertará." Murmuró. "Sólo podemos verla cuando ella despierte."

Nick suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, pronto sentío las lágrimas en los ojos. Su abuela estaba en la cama de un hospital, inconsciente. Nick sintió una gran tristeza en su pecho. Él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no podría! Pero su madre dijo que estaba estable, por lo que tenía que haber algo bueno, ¿verdad? Realmente eso esperaba.

Nick sintió un par de brazos en torno a él, levantó la vista, sus lágrimas se borrando de sus ojos, para encontrar Jeff abrazándolo. "Gracias por estar aquí." Murmuró.

"Está bien, voy a estar siempre aquí para ti ." Jeff respondió suavemente limpiando las lágrimas de Nick con su pulgar suavemente. Nick le sonrió tratando apoyado en su toque un poco.

Todos se quedaron allí esperando. Esperando algo que el médico pudiera decirles y decirles que cualquiera podía ir a la habitación de la abuela de Nick, aunque estaba inconsciente, o que estaba despierta.

Los minutos parecían horas, Jeff terminó de conseguir algo de comida y café para Nick y Amanda ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Debes volver a Dalton, Jeff ..." Nick dijo con voz cansada, era más de las diez y Jeff necesita dormir un poco. "Tenemos clases mañana." Dijo.

"¿Quieres venir también?" Jeff preguntó en voz baja.

"No, me quedaré en el caso de que se despierte, y luego por la mañana me voy a volver a Dalton." Nick murmuró.

"Entonces, me quedaré con usted." Jeff dijo con firmeza, no iba a dejar a Nick cuando más lo necesitaba.

"No, por favor, vuelve. Voy a necesitar tu mañana y ... Tu debes estar bien descansado. Mi madre me va a dar un ascensor a la escuela." Dijo.

Jeff negó con la cabeza. "No puedo y no voy a dejarte aquí solo ."

"Pero yo no quiero que te quedes, quiero decir, prefiero que vuelvas y duermas un poco para estar bien, yo estaría mucho más aliviado si supiera que estas durmiendo muy bien en Dalton."Dijo Nick. "Voy a estar bien con mi madre aquí. Por favor, Jeff no discutas conmigo ahora." Nick le dijo con voz cansada.

Jeff miró a Nick durante unos segundos. "Está bien." Murmuró. "Voy a ir porque no quiero hacerte estresarte mas ". Jeff se levantó y se inclinó para darle un beso a Nick. Oyeron un gruñido del padre de Nick, pero ambos lo ignoraron . "Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, me llamas de acuerdo?" Jeff preguntó en voz baja.

Nick asintió con la cabeza. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Nos vemos mañana." Jeff dijo con tristeza y le besó la mejilla de Nick antes de salir.

Nick siguió a Jeff con los ojos mientras salía , no quería que se fuera, pero él no quería que se quedara allí la noche también. Nick suspiró, se sentía aturdido y enfermo. Sólo la idea de perder a su abuela le daba ganas de llorar.

El tiempo pasó y Nick ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes de que supiera que alguien estaba sentado a su lado. "Hey," dijo Pierre en un tono suave.

La cabeza de Nick se volvió hacia el francés . "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" , Se preguntó.

"He oído decir a los chicos que estabas aquí por tu abuela, y yo pensé que sería bueno que viniera a verte , y Jeff ? donde esta que no está aquí? ." Pierre se encogió de hombros. "Parece que él no quería estar aquí y-"

"Ahora no, Pierre." Nick interrumpió con voz cansada. "Le envié a Dalton No quiero que esté aquí toda la noche conmigo, quiero que descanse. Y tienes que ir y hacer lo mismo."

"No, yo no voy. Y no hay nada que pueda decir para que me vaya. Yo no soy tu novio no te sientas mal por no hacer lo que quieras."

"Pero tú eres mi amigo, ," dijo Nick. Si él quería que alguien estuviera allí seria a Jeff y no a Pierre. A pesar de tener esa amistad muy rara ahora.

"Por lo tanto, me voy a quedar de todas maneras." Pierre dijo recostándose en la silla, se puso cómodo.

"Eres demasiado obstinado para tu propio bien." Nick suspiró.

"Bueno, cuando estaba contigo no te desagradaba la idea de que fuera terco , eh?" Pierre sonrió y le dio un codazo a Nick sugestivamente.

Nick dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "Tengo un novio ahora No digas ese tipo de cosas!" Dijo rodando los ojos.

"Lo siento." Pierre sonrió.

"No es divertido!" Nick dijo, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Por supuesto."

"Lo digo en serio." Nick dijo en serio ahora.

Pierre se limitó a asentir.

El resto de la noche no fue tan mala como Nick pensaba que sería. Pierre realmente ayudó mucho estando allí. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y Nick ya se había dado cuenta de que Pierre no era un idiota total y que en realidad era una persona muy agradable. Le gustaba hablar con él acerca de las cosas al azar.

El padre de Nick, después de unas horas, se fue a un hotel cercano del hospital, arrastrando a Amanda con él. Quería quedarse, pero Nick se acercó a ella diciendo que debía ir porque ella realmente parecía cansada, y Nick se iba a quedar así que si algo le sucedía la llamaría de inmediato. Amanda le hizo prometer que realmente la llamaría y Nick asintió. Los padres de Nick finalmente se fueron dejando allí a Nick y Pierre solos.

"Tu madre parecía bastante deprimida." Pierre dijo en voz baja mientras Nick se sentó junto a él.

"Lo esta . Mi abuela es una segunda madre para ella, incluso podría amarla más que a mi padre lo hace." Nick rodeo los ojos.

Continuaron hablando, ambos muy cansados, pero tratando de no dormirse en caso de que algo sucediera. Nick terminó por dormirse inclinado junto a Pierre, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo por estar bajo el brazo de Pierre. Dormía sorprendentemente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sin embargo, tenia mucho sueño .

Nick se despertó con la luz de la ventana de la sala de espera golpeando su cara, frunció el ceño y miró hacia la búsqueda de Pierre dormido. Algo dentro de él se retorció, pero no de una manera completamente mal. Nick se enderezó rápidamente a sentirse extraño.

Pierre que fue apoyado en Nick cayó hacia delante y se despertó con una respiración profunda. Miró a su alrededor mientras él bostezó y estiró la espalda hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Nick. "Hey, ya es de mañana," él murmuró adormilado con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días." Nick murmuró de nuevo antes de levantarse. "Necesito un poco de café. ¿Quieres un poco?" , Se preguntó.

"Sí, pero voy a ir contigo", dijo Pierre.

"No, quédate en el caso de que aparezca el doctor." Nick dijo, y Pierre asintió Nick ni siquiera lo miro directamente a la cara, no podía después de lo que acababa de sentir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había querido decir.

Nick fue a la cafetería del hospital a tomar un café para él y Pierre antes de regresar a la habitación junto a Pierre.

"¿Sabes qué? En realidad no he dormido tan mal", dijo Pierre después de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo.

"Sí, supongo que estaba demasiado cansado." Nick murmuró.

Pierre asintió con la cabeza y luego, por suerte, la madre de Nick apareció.

Ella fue rápidamente abrazo a Nick con fuerza. "¿Cómo estás cariño?" Pidió todavía con su hijo en brazos.

"Estoy bien, tengo que ir a Dalton, pero me llamas si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Nick preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás.

"¡Por supuesto! Y yo te llevaré," dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"No hay necesidad", Pierre habló detrás de Nick. "He traído el coche de Seb, y tengo que volver también, así que ..."

"Oh," Amanda miró al chico lo viera por primera vez. ¿Se quedó allí con Nick? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se quedó Jeff? Nick y Jeff peliaron ? Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, Nick había parecido tan contento con Jeff. " ," Sus ojos volvieron a su hijo. "Voy a llamar si pasa algo." Ella prometió.

Nick asintió y abrazó a su madre antes de irse con Pierre, aún tenía que ducharse y prepararse para la escuela.

El viaje a Dalton fue incómodo para Nick. Pierre simplemente tenia demasiado sueño para hablar, Nick todavía se sentía extraño por lo ocurrido que sólo quería ver a Jeff para abrazarlo y besarlo.

_**Emmm jajaja no les dire que sucede .. Nick y Pierre ?.. ajaja ya me imagino su cara de espanto jajaja los quiero chicos pronto actualizare pero tranquilos Niff es Niff por siempre ok ¿ .. Dulces sueños para mi ajaja besos **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**No soy dueña de Glee **____** ..**_

_**Oh my Dios este es el capitulo 25 dos capítulos mas y esta hisoria se termina **____** pero ok ok no los hare llorar disfrunten su lectura **_____

Nick entro a la habitación en silencio en caso de que Jeff siguiera durmiendo .

Las cortinas estaban ligeramente abierta y la luz pronto golpeó la cara de Jeff , que seguía durmiendo ,. Nick rodeo los ojos con cariño y se acercó a las cortinas para cerrarlas.

" Hey , " Un murmullo somnoliento vino de la cama mientras Nick cerraba las cortinas.

Nick se volvió hacia Jeff y sonrió caminando hacia él y acostadose a su lado envolviendo a Jeff con su brazo . Sí , eso se sentía bien , y no lo que sintió con Pierre . " Hey , " dijo en voz baja .

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? " Jeff preguntó adormilado .

" No estuvo mal . Dormí un poco, pero estoy muy cansado. " Nick dijo acurrucándose más cerca de Jeff .

"Entonces, descansa un poco , voy a la ducha primero . " Jeff dijo tratando de deslizar sus piernas fuera de la cama para levantarse.

" Ni siquiera lo pienses ! " Nick gimió abrazando a Jeff mas fuerte. " No me dejes ahora . "

Jeff sonrió y besó a Nick y en voz baja dijo. "Está bien"

Nick sonrió ampliamente y descansó por un tiempo antes de que Jeff realmente tenia que levantarse para ir ducharse, Nick abrazó su almohada, no se siente tan bien y su almohada no era tan cómoda como Jeff .

Les tomó un poco de tiempo a Nick y Jeff prepararse y salir de su cuarto, Jeff y Nick caminaron hacia la cafetería para que pudieran comer algo y Nick podían beber un café que realmente le hiciera efecto y le despertara un poco.

" Buenos días, " Sus amigos decían al mismo tiempo que Jeff y Nick estaban sentados , todos miraron a Nick.

" Buenos días ", respondió Nick sorbiendo su café.

" ¿Cómo estás Nick ? " Thad le preguntó con suavidad.

" Yo – yo estoy bien, supongo . " Nick murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo no la he visto , así que supongo que en el fondo todavía puedo creerlo. "

Wes , quien estaba junto a Nick , le puso una mano en el hombro y se la apretó suavemente . " Ella va a estar bien , ya lo verás. "

"Yo espero que sí , no puedo perderla. " Nick miro hacia abajo y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar .

" Y no lo harás. " Jeff dijo suave pero firmemente , pasando un brazo por la cintura de Nick .

" Hey , yo estaba pensando en tener boxeo hoy ... No hemos tenido una práctica en tanto tiempo ... " Thad dijo dejando el espacio para que la gente diga sí o no.

" No sé Thad , no estoy de ánimo. " Nick murmuró .

"Sería bueno para ti , tienes que dejar el estrés y olvidarte de tus problemas por un rato . " Jeff dijo suavemente .

Nick se preguntó por un tiempo, " Sí, supongo . " Dijo . " Si no estoy demasiado cansado talvez voy a pasar por el gimnasio. "

Thad sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a los otros que también dijeron que irían .

Nick se levantó después de unos minutos charlando para ir con calma a su salón de clases , Jeff se fue con él , ya que tendrían la misma clase . Nick se inclinó hacia él mientras caminaban , se acordó de aquella mañana y se mordió el labio .

"Jeff ? Hay algo que necesito decirte , " dijo en voz baja sólo la esperanza de Jeff no soltara conclusiones y esperando a que no se enoje .

" ¿Qué es? " Jeff miró a Nick realmente no sabía qué esperar .

" Simplemente no te asustes , ¿de acuerdo ? Pierre pasó por el hospital ayer por la noche y se quedó allí toda la noche . " Nick murmuró inclinándose un poco lejos de Jeff para mirarlo a la cara .

" ¿Qué? " Jeff se volvió hacia Nick con el ceño fruncido las cejas. " Por lo tanto, yo no puedo quedarme pero el si ? "

"Jeff ... Yo no le pedí que se quede , pero él no se hibiera ido ! "

" Por supuesto. Por supuesto que no. ¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo ? Él te quiere de vuelta , y eres demasiado ciego para verlo! " Jeff dijo consiguiendo exasperarse .

" Pero yo no lo quiero ! Te Amo! " Nick dijo acercándose a Jeff y lo abrazo por la cintura. " No siento una mierda por Pierre ! " Nick dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de eso también.

Jeff suspiró y asintió. No importa cuántas veces tuvieron esa conversación nunca se sentiría completamente bien con Pierre coqueteando de cerca a Nick , porque no quiero perderlo ! No importa cuántas veces Nick decía que no le importaba Pierre Jeff nunca bajaría la guardia.

" Está bien", murmuró Jeff y comenzó a caminar tirando a Nick cerca de él .

Llegaron al salón Nick y Jeff se sentaron en la parte ultima de la sala de clase para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

Fue agradable para estar charlando sobre cualquier cosa con Jeff , dejar a un lado todo el estrés y simplemente concentrarme en ese momento con él,.

El resto del día no estuvo tan mal , siempre había alguien con quien Nick trataba de quitarse de la cabeza algo negativo que pensara sobre su abuela , al menos mientras él estaba en Dalton , al final de la jornada escolar Nick había decidido quedarse para el boxeo , que sería bueno para él para dejar salir toda esa energía negativa y tal vez se sentiría tan cansado que dormiría profundamente durante toda la noche, aun cuando él estaría en el hospital.

Pero no podía negar quien lo había apoyado al máximo era Jeff . Pierre trató de tener algún tiempo con Nick , pero después de esa mañana Nick encontraba cualquier excusa para escapar y no hablar con el .

" ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche ? " Jeff preguntó en voz baja cuando entraban al gimnasio , de la mano .

" No sé Jeff , creo que deberías quedarte a descansar y "

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí ?" Jeff interrumpió Nick en voz alta mientras miraba hacia arriba y vio a Pierre hablar con Sebastián, en el gimnasio , listo para una práctica.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron al ver el torso desnudo de Pierre, "eso "trajo de vuelta algunos recuerdos . Nick se golpeó mentalmente cerrando los ojos y. Él sólo quería no estar confundido , él no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él ! Amaba a Jeff , y a nadie más !

Nick respiró hondo , no era más que un tonto problema . Tenía que ser eso .

" ¿Qué? Me he unido al boxeo", dijo Pierre inocentemente . "Tenía que empezar a hacer algo de deporte . "

Detrás de Pierre Sebastian estaba a punto de vomitar , sabía muy bien por qué Pierre estaba haciendo eso y eso lo enfermó y Thad estaba mirando con aire de culpabilidad .

Jeff estaba rojo de ira, él sólo quería vencer al imbécil de Pierre . Nick miró a Jeff y lo tiró a la esquina del gimnasio para que pudieran iniciar el calentamiento. " No le hagas caso . " Murmuró . "Estoy haciendo lo mismo. " Dijo aún más bajo , no podía mirar a Pierre en estos momentos.

" Que no le haga caso ? " Jeff dijo y luego murmuró a Nick . " Nick , esto pasa mis límites! Dalton tiene más de veinte disciplinas deportivas , tú sabes por qué eligió el boxeo? ¿Tengo que decir por qué ? " Dijo Jeff .

Nick se sintió mal por la culpa. "Por favor , Jeff, no me hagas esto ahora . " Murmuró .

" Nick por qué no vienes aquí y prácticas conmigo ? " La voz de Pierre llegó a los oídos de todo el gimnasio.

Nick no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero Jeff estaba listo para ir a darle un golpe a Pierre cuando Nick lo detuvo. " No-" Murmuró .

" ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? " Jeff gritó . "¿Estás hablando en serio? Después de todo lo que ha pasado realmente me impides ir allí y darle un puñetazo! "

"Jeff es inútil , yo no-"

"Yo sé, tú lo has dicho , no te importa una mierda sobre él. Pero sabes qué, yo si le doy importancia al idiota que está tratando de terminemos ! "

" Hey , cálmate! " Pierre dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jeff se volvió hacia él aún más furioso. " ¡Cállate ! Si no quieres que tu cara se vea aún peor de lo que ya esta , cállate ! "

Pierre estaba a punto de responder , pero luego decidió que mejor no .

"Por favor, cálmate ". Nick dijo en voz baja , no quería ver a Jeff de ese modo.

"No puedo ! No puedo porque eres tan jodidamente ciego no puedes ver lo que está haciendo ! " Jeff dijo exasperado antes de agarrar su mochila y salir, no podía soportar estar allí.

"Jeff , por favor, sólo respira ! " Nick siguió a Jeff .

" Entonces dame tiempo ! ¡Déjame en paz ! " Jeff le grio , antes de que pudiera pensar en ello , cerrando la puerta en la cara de Nick .

Jeff estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Cogió el teléfono para llamar a su hermano. Con todo lo que sucede se había olvidado por completo que lo volveria a llamar para pedirle consejos .

Tony no contestaba en el primer intento, pero Jeff insistió , las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

"Espera , espera , si es mi hermano ladron ", el tono lúdico de Anthony llegó a los oídos de Jeff y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo. " Hey , ¿qué pasa? Lo siento ! Estaba bromeando ! " La voz de Anthony cambió rápidamente a la preocupación .

" No eres tú , " Jeff dijo finalmente llegando a su habitación.

Jeff le explicó todo a Tony , dejando escapar un sollozo aquí y allá. Anthony escuchó , tranquilo escuchando toda la información que estaba recibiendo .

"Creo que he arruinado todo! Ni siquiera sé qué hacer ahora , ¿qué pasa si Nick me odia ? " Jeff sollozaba al teléfono.

" Cálmate , hermano, vamos, respirar". Anthony dijo con dulzura y Jeff lo hizo respiro profundamente . "¿Quieres saber mi opinión ? Creo que Nick no te dejaría por ello. No esta en su mejor momento , sin duda, pero Nick te ama, lo vi en sus ojos. Si Nick dice que no le hagas caso a este tipo Pierre entonces no le des el gusto " . Anthony dijo con calma-. Esta era la razón por Jeff realmente amaba a su hermano , podía estar siempre jugando con eso , pero cuando Jeff lo necesitaba de verdad, él estaría ahí para él .

"Gracias," murmuró Jeff .

"No hay problema , hermano. Ahora, ve a hablar con él y aclarar todo, ¿de acuerdo? "

" esta bien ". Jeff dijo antes de colgar y tomar una respiración profunda .

Anthony caminó por los pasillos de Dalton . Era curioso cómo él sólo tenía que afeitarse dos veces y poner su uniforme de para parecer un estudiante nuevo.

Sí , Anthony había sido un Warble en Dalton antes, y tenía grandes recuerdos de esa escuela, por ejemplo, era la escuela donde por primera vez Pranked su profesor de gimnasia , por supuesto, después de que él tenía una semana de suspensión. No tanto de la suspensión ya que no podía volver a casa , por lo que , básicamente, paso una semana en la escuela haciendo lo que quisiera , sin preocuparse por la comida , ya que se le permitió ir a la cafetería , y aún podía utilizar el gimnasio y todos los demás espacios de la escuela , siempre y cuando no lo atraparan por supuesto, Anthony Sterling nunca fue atrapado .

Ah, y ese era el rincón donde su amigo empapado de pies a cabeza con gelatina , que le había sido difícil de preparar.

Anthony sonrió ante el recuerdo , se preguntó qué pasaría si algún profesor lo viera allí . Oh, espera - se recordó – ya se que paso . Una de sus antiguas profesoras huyó gritando incoherencias . Pero aparte de su antigua profesora de Geografía nadie de sus profesores anteriores segian enseñando allí, lo cual era extraño ya que se acababa de graduar hace tres años - se sentía viejo. Pero al mismo tiempo, eso era bueno , porque de esa manera Jeff no tenía que preocuparse por los profesores a causa de su hermano mayor - a pesar de que Jeff no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en esos pasillos hace unos pocos años cuando Anthony estaba allí.

Anthony corrigio a sí mismo un cierto sentido , tenía que centrarse , no estaba allí para el recordar los buenos viejos tiempos , había venido con una misión. Y esa misión era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Era la felicidad de Jeff que estaba en la juego . Y nadie – pensó Anthony en serio - podía jugar con eso. Jeff era su hermano pequeño, que tenía que proteger sin importa quién o a quien tenia que golpear . Podía molestar demasiado a Jeff, pero lo amaba y él era el único que podría hacer de una infierno la vida de Jeff , ya que sólo estaba bromeando . Ah, y Nick , obviamente , pero eso fue una conversación diferente, Nick podría hacer las paces con él después , " si, tu sabes lo que eso significa " Anthony – pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro .

Anthony camino durante veinte minutos, tratando de que Jeff no viera ,ya que arruinaría todo el propósito de su misión.

Dio vuelta en la esquina buscando su objetivo , y lo encontró solo. Pierre se apoyó contra la pared leyendo un libro en francés. Anthony sonrió y tiró de su uniforme , miro hacia el suelo , . tratar de mostrar que sus Clases de actuación daban frutos Pensó .

Anthony tropezó con los pies de Pierre a propósito, pero haciendo que parezca que fue un accidente , él gritó y estaba a punto de caer en sus manos para no hacerse daño cuando un par de manos lo agarró de la parte posterior de su camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba.

" Whoa , no . " Pierre sonrió suavemente ante él, pero entonces vio el rostro de Anthony y su expresión cambió rápidamente.

¿Esa es tu mejor cara coqueta ? Ugh , ¿qué vio Nick en ti ... ? Él pensó mientras sonreía tímidamente a Pierre . " Lo siento , " dijo nerviosamente . " Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención. " Anthony se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Está bien , no hay problema . ¿Estás bien sin ? " Pierre preguntó mirándolo como la ex novia de Anthony lo había mirado en su segunda vez , justo antes de que durmieran juntos .

Realmente lo siento pequeño , Lo siento , estoy demasiado viejo para ti . Anthony pensó para sí mismo. " Sí", se rió nerviosamente . "Lo estoy . "

Pierre miro a Anthony desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y el rubio tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos sobre el , estas hablando encero ? ¿No podría ser más obvio? ….Sí , yo sé que tengo un gran cuerpo, puedes dejar de mirar esto? ! Gracias ,. Pensó mientras Pierre mantuvo sus ojos en él por un poco más de lo que debería.

" Así que , ¿cuál es tu nombre? "

" Anthony , pero todo el mundo me llama a Tony. " Anthony miró a Pierre con una sonrisa socarrona . Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que dar su nombre real podría haber sido algo estúpido , él no sabía lo que este hombre Pierre sabía de él , pero Jeff no parecía haber compartido toda su vida con este tipo.

Hizo algunos cálculos pequeños , se enderezó completamente , como estaba acostumbrado a ser, más alto que el otro chico .

"Bien , soy Pierre . " Pierre sonrió ampliamente . "Así que ... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café ? " , Se preguntó.

Anthony estaba enfermo de esa conversación por lo que sólo le puso un fin a la misma . Se enderezó y su expresión facial cambio a una más grave y peligrosa . " ¿Sabes lo que quiero ? " Dijo Pierre empujándolo contra la pared de una manera no agradable. " Que dejes en paz a mi hermano y a su novio. Y me refiero a Jeff y Nick . "

"No sé de qué estás hablando!" Pierre dijo que todavía aturdido por el cambio de humor con un destello de miedo en sus ojos , este tipo era realmente enorme!

" Oh ,. Claro que lo sabes , el rubio lindo y el moreno . No hacen la pareja más linda ? "

Pierre se quedó tranquilo , no quería que lo golpiaran .

"De todos modos , créeme cuando digo que esto no es nada comparado cuando estoy molesto de verdad .La próxima vez voy a volver y - " Anthony trató de encontrar la palabra correcta. " ¿ Sólo se mantente alejado de ellos. " Advirtió .

"Está bien , lo haré! " Pierre asintió con la cabeza mirando muy asustado .

Anthony rodeo los ojos en blanco . " Incluso mi abuela tiene más agallas que tu " Murmuró soltando a Pierre . " Espero no tener que volver! " Dijo alejándose dejando atrás a un Pierre todavía aturdido.

_**JAJAJAAJ POBRE PIERRE , Bueno esta bien se lo merecia pero me da ternura pd: no me golpeen , **_

_**y JEFF me volvió loca imaginármelo haci fuerte y ahhh listo me desmaye jaaj besos **___


	26. Chapter 26

**(No soy dueña de Glee) **

**Ante ultimo capitulo oh dios " llora en un ricon " ajaja no dire nada mas .**

**Disfruten su lectura **** los amo **

Pierre miró al rubio mientras se alejaba. Todavía estaba aturdido por ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Pierre se preguntó por un momento si debía renunciar a Nick, él realmente no quería que ese tipo e vuelva a él y le de un puñetazo! Pero al mismo tiempo, era Nick. Caliente como el infierno y sorprendente Nick. Sí, Nick valía un puñetazo ? Y ahora que Pierre estaba en el equipo de boxeo, él iba a aprender cómo defenderse.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cafetería. Anthony - si ese era su verdadero nombre de todos modos - había perdido el tiempo con Pierre. Cuando él entró a la cafetería Sebastian lo sacó de nuevo.

"Hey!" Pierre se quejó.

"No, no quiero ir allí." Dijo Sebastian. "Jeff y Nick aún no están hablando."

"¿Y? Eso es aún mejor!" Pierre rodeo los ojos.

"Quiero dejar en claro. Jeff no te golpeo ayer por Nick. Ellos no están hablando entre sí. Jeff no se detendrá y en realidad te dara un buen puñetazo". Dijo Sebastian.

"Por Dios, estos Sterlings son violentos", murmuró Pierre.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, no importa. Pero yo quería hablar con Nick, quiero preguntarle si ha pasado la noche en el hospital o no "

"La Pasó con Thad, ahora vamos Lover Boy", Sebastian hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir, estaba ya harto de oír hablar de Nick.

"Bien," murmuró Pierre.

El día transcurrió lentamente, Nick se sentía triste porque Jeff y le seguían sin hablar y realmente lo necesitaba en este momento, él también estaba un poco enojado con él porque había reaccionado exageradamente .

A la hora del almuerzo había sentido la necesidad de ir con Pierre y estar con él el resto de la tarde, Pierre lo hacía sentirse mejor de cierta forma , pero luego recordó la situación en el hospital y se sintió emfermo que no pudo incluso comer nada.

Tan pronto como sus clases de la tarde terminaron se fue a su habitación para prepararse para ir al hospital. El ni siquiera quería ir allí el día anterior y se sintió nervioso cuando vio a su madre contándole que él y Jeff tuvieron una especie de pelea , por lo que no se sentía tan bien y que se quedaría . Nada había ocurrido de todos modos.

Nick entró en la habitación para encontrar a Jeff sentado en la cama mirando sus manos. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar la puerta y se fue a la cama para cambiarse de ropa por unas más cómoda para ir al hospital.

Jeff miró hacia arriba y se levantó rápidamente. "Nick ..." Dijo que antes de acercarse más a él. "¿Puedo hablar contigo ?" Preguntó en un tono suave.

"¿No estás hablando conmigo de todos modos?" Nick dijo un poco frío, maldiciendo a sí mismo un poco ya que en realidad quería estar bien con Jeff otra vez.

Jeff se mordió los labios. "Lo siento mucho por lo de ayer, exageré."

"Lo hiciste. Pero-" Nick suspiró y se volvió hacia Jeff. "Creo que lo entiendo. A mi tampoco me gustaría que alguien estuviera encima de ti y tratando de alejarte de mí." Dijo Nick."Desearia que Pierre no hubiera venido a Dalton a arruinar todo." Nick murmuró, y lo decía en serio. Si Pierre no hubiera vuelto hubiera sido mucho mejor , la escena en el hospital lo estaba molestando tanto Nick ni siquiera lo hubiera pensando , así como en el gimnasio con sus sentimientos encontrados pero, sobre todo, que Jeff nunca dudaría de que Nick lo amaba y sólo a él. Pero para ser absolutamente sincero, ni siquiera Nick estaba seguro de que sólo amaba a Jeff y sólo Jeff, y se sintió muy mal por eso, se sentía casi como si estuviera traicionando la confianza de Jeff.

"Él no tiene que arruinar nada. Pero no puedo pasarlo por alto, pero tu puedes tratar de estar un poco lejos de él." Jeff murmuró casi con timidez.

"No. Es mi amigo. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que nada va a suceder."

Jeff suspiró un poco desesperado antes de mirar a Nick, no quería perderlo. "Está bien." Dijo.

Nick sonrió y tiró a Jeff para darle un fuerte abrazo a lo que respondió abrazando de nuevo antes de besarlo profundamente.

"Voy al hospital." Nick dijo al despedirse.

"Voy contigo . Y no hay discusión. Me voy a cambiar." Jeff dijo con firmeza.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, en realidad quería que Jeff estuviera con el allí. Terminó de cambiarse de ropa y esperó a Jeff antes de que ambos fueran al hospital juntos.

Cuando entraron en la sala de espera de la mano, Amanda les sonrió, se alegraba de volvieran a estar juntos y que el otro chico no estaba allí, no le había gustado mucho la forma en que miró a su hijo.

Jeff se quedó con Nick esa noche, Pierre no se atrevió a aparecer y se alegró. . Pero por la mañana, cuando Nick se despertó él no sentía lo mismo con Jeff como lo sintió con Pierre, se dijo que era porque él estaba acostumbrado a estas alturas de despertar al lado de Jeff.

"Jeff? Despiértate bebe ", dijo Nick en voz baja.

Jeff resopló y se enderezó un poco confundido. "¿Qué?"

Nick se rió en voz baja, y se sentía cálido por dentro. Sí, esa fue la sensación correcta.

Jeff era en realidad era súper adorable. "Estamos en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo suavemente tirando a Jeff más cerca de él de nuevo.

"Oh ... Sí, lo recuerdo." Jeff murmuró abrazando a Nick y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Nick sonrió suavemente ante Jeff y lo besó suavemente, las esquinas de los labios 'de Jeff se convirtieron en una sonrisa y Nick no podía dejar de besarlo.

Nick dejó Jeff dormir un par de minutos más antes de despertarlo y lo ayudo a volver al coche, aún era muy temprano .

La otra cosa que era preocupante para Nick fue el hecho de que su abuela no había despertado todavía, y que no lo dejaron verla , él trató de tener la cabeza ocupada con pensamientos para no pensar en su abuela o se ponía a llorar a ciencia cierta, amaba a su abuela por lo tanto, no podía perderla, no estaba preparado para eso. Por un lado estaba contento de que su vida fuera del hospital estaba lleno de gente, porque él no tenía tiempo para pensar realmente lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del hospital, que nunca llegó a ver a su abuela en la cama del hospital, o al menos parte de él estaba incluso, negar todo eso, en el fondo esperaba que fuera un gran sueño desordenado y retorcido.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Nick lo paso con Jeff y almorzó con todos los chicos. Incluyendo Pierre. Todos pretendido que nada había sucedido en el gimnasio, aunque para Jeff era más difícil, pero hizo un esfuerzo por Nick.

Esa noche, Jeff estaba demasiado cansado para pasar la noche en el hospital, así que a regañadientes se fue, sabiendo que Pierre aparecería para estar con Nick. Pero le había prometido su confianza a Nick, así eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando se iba.

Pasaron unos días. Cualquiera Jeff o Pierre se quedarían con Nick en el hospital, Jeff no estaba muy contento con la situación, pero Nick le pidió que confiara en él y su madre estaba allí casi todo el tiempo de todos modos.

Anthony había llamado con una conversación muy extraña sin embargo. Se trataba de Pierre, pero hablaba como si en realidad ya lo conocía. Jeff se confundio con la llamada, pero él respondió a lo que Anthony quería, diciendo que habían resuelto las cosas con Nick y aunque Pierre no había bastante pero no parecía como si estuviera tratando de conseguir a Nick, pero él no podía " estar tan seguro porque la mayoría de las veces él no estaba allí.

Anthony terminó la llamada con un largo momento de silencio antes de decir: "Está bien, adiós hermano, te amo." después de colgar.

Jeff decidió olvidarse de esa llamada telefónica. Siguió estudiando para la escuela y ayudar a Nick en todo lo que podía . Estar ahí para él cuando regresó del hospital, yendo con él al hospital, dándole de comer adecuadamente, con sólo estar allí con un hombro donde pudiera apoyarse.

Por otro lado Nick estaba teniendo algunos sentimientos encontrados por Pierre, que había creído cuando le había dejado la primera vez, que en realidad no tenia que preocuparse, cuando regresó estaba contento que estaba con Sebastian, pero ahora cada vez que estaba con él no podía dejar de notar lo bien Pierre era en realidad. Tenía conversaciones interesantes con él, se echó a reír, él _disfrutaba_ estar con él. Sin embargo, el estómago y los sentimientos lo tenia todo mezclado, confundido, porque estaba acostumbrado a sentir eso con Jeff y actualmente con Pierre antes de que terminaran .

Nick estaba empezando a tener tal vez un pequeño enamorado con el francés de nuevo, y eso lo asustó un poco ya que él realmente amaba a Jeff.

Pierre había decidido a ir más lento de lo que había sido hasta ahora, no quiero que me golpen cualquiera de los hermanos Sterling, y él no quería que Nick pensara como Jeff o él alejarse de él, a pesar de que había notado algún cambio en Nick hacia él, en el buen sentido.

Sebastian no pudo oír más de él, sin embargo, estaba tan harto de oír hablar a Pierre de Nick hasta el punto que podría estar complectamente exictado y listo para hacerlo con Pierre, pero al oír el nombre de Nick perdería toda su voluntad poder hacer la misma. Él sólo quería a Pierre y que entendira que no tenía que ir y hacer que Nick y Jeff terminen para que alguien lo cuide y lo ame él tenía una persona _allí _a su lado que lo amaba .

Sebastian había entendido, que no era sólo lujuria que había algo más, que nunca había querido a alguien como a Pierre y le dolía saber que Pierre no lo quería de la misma manera que èl.

Nick estaba en el hospital. Él acababa de enviar a Jeff a Dalton ya estaba cansado, cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación diciendo que la abuela de Nick se había despertado y estaba lo suficientemente estable como para que él pudiera verla.

Cuando Nick la vio su corazón le dolio por un par de segundos. Su abuela estaba tan débil y frágil. Pero después de estar con ella durante un tiempo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más aliviado porque ella parecía estar bien , ella estaba muy pálida, pero parecía que estaba mejorandose. Al menos ella sonaba de la misma manera que tenía de ser dulce y positiva.

Después de unas horas con su abuela lo enviaron de vuelta a Dalton, ella dijo que iba a estar bien con sólo la madre de Nick allí. Nick dijo que estaría bien y que quería quedarse, pero su abuela le dio los 'ojos del asesino "así que antes de que supiera Nick ya estaba besando a su madre y saliendo .

Cuando llegó a Dalton corrió a su habitación, tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, saltó a los brazos de Jeff. "Se despertó!" Él dijo alegremente.

Jeff fue tomado por sorpresa y cayo al suelo mientras Nick saltó hacia él,no había nisiquiera llegado a la puerta del baño y su novio se el tiro encima Pero luego proceso lo que Nick le había dicho y lo envolvió con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros abrazándolo cerca. "¡Eso es genial!" Dijo.

"Estoy muy aliviado", Nick respiró.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Jeff le preguntó después de un rato sentado levantando a Nick con él.

"Ella parecía estar un poco débil, pero era ella misma, me refiero a la forma de ser, así que supongo que debe ser una buena señal", dijo Nick con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Vas a ver que estára bien," Jeff dijo suavemente besando Nick.

Nick sonrió y le devolvió el beso antes de asentir. "Sí," dijo.

Nick y Jeff durmieron abrazados esa noche, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, las cosas parecen estar mejorando.

Al día siguiente estaba muy bien, Nick llamó a su madre, quien le dijo que su abuela estaba descansando, pero estaba bien, así que realmente no tienen que pasar por el preguntó si su padre había pasado y la respuesta fue un largo momento de silencio. Nick terminó con un "Está bien lo entiendo." antes de decir adiós a su madre. Tal vez era mejor, tal vez era mejor que su padre no estuviera cerca de su abuela, no quería que tenga problemas de nuevo por su culpa .

Ese día en la cena estaba sentado con todos los Warblers, cuando Pierre le recordó algo. "Así que, cuando será el ensayo?" Pregunto sorbiendo su coca-cola.

"Ensayo?" Nick preguntó confundido y Jeff también levantó una ceja.

"Tu sabes, el consejo dijo que tendríamos que cantar una canción todos juntos?" Pierre señaló a sí mismo, Sebastian, Nick y a Jeff.

"Wes ha hecho caso omiso de la demora con la elección de la canción, ya que su abuela estaba enferma, pero escuchamos que esta mejor", dijo Sebastian, evitando mirar a Nick .

"Oh, sí, lo esta." Nick asintió con la cabeza. "yo -uhm ..." Se volvió hacia Jeff. "¿Cuándo quieres que nos juntemos ?" , Se preguntó.

"Cualquier día, Hoy si quieren ." Se encogió de hombros, se había olvidado por completo de eso, realmente no quería Pierre le cantara a Nick de nuevo, aunque parecía más tranquilo al respecto.

"Hoy, entonces?" Preguntó Pierre. "Yo y Seb tenemos un par de ideas , así que supongo que deberíamos decidir qué canción vamos a cantar para que podamos empezar a practicar pronto."

"Para mí está bien." Nick dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Claro", dijo Jeff poco positivamente seguro de que se arrepentiría de todo esto.

Sebastian se limitó a asentir ya que tenía la boca llena.

Pierre sonrió ampliamente. "Genial ! Así que después de la cena en el Salón Warblers. Vamos Seb." Dijo levantándose.

"Amigo, yo estoy comiendo." Sebastian dijo tragando la comida que tenía en la boca.

"Tu vas a comer más tarde, vamos," dijo Pierre y lo agarró de la chaqueta y se lo llevó.

Jeff levantó una ceja ante ellos. Eso no puede ser una buena señal.

Como Jeff y Nick terminaron de comer se fueron tranquilamente al salón , de la mano y tranquilos.

"Pase lo que pase tratar de no perder la calma," Nick dijo en voz baja antes de entrar en la sala. Jeff asintió con la cabeza, él sólo esperaba que nada malo pasara .

"Oh, ya están aquí," dijo Pierre mirando hacia los recién llegados.

"Sí ... Así que, vamos a elegir una canción antes de que sea demasiado tarde?" Nick dijo sentadose en un sofá y tirando de Jeff a su regazo.

"Bueno, tenemos un par de ideas." Dijo Sebastian.

Jeff y Nick asintieron con la cabeza. "¿Y cuál es la idea?" Jeff preguntó con curiosidad.

"Estábamos pensando en cantar Mika. Él es un gran artista, sus canciones tienen un buen ritmo para bailar y sería algo alegre para cantar." Pierre dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Suena bien, ¿han tenido alguna canción en mente?" Jeff preguntó le gusto la idea de hacer una canción donde pudiera cantar y bailar .

"De hecho, tenemos un baile y todo pensado ... Así que, vamos a demostrarlo" Pierre sonrió a su manera tan característica dándole a los estómagos dos niños en esa habitación un cosquilleo / Nick y Pierre / y crear un sentimiento de recelo en otro . " Listo ?"

Sebastian asintió y se volvió el equipo de radio.

_Yo quiero hablar contigo._

Pierre fue quien comenzó, dio un paso más cerca hacia Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

_La última vez que hablamos, el Sr. Smith, me redujo a las lágrimas.  
Te prometo que no volverá a suceder._

Sebastian rodeo los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, ¿por qué no acababa de saltar esta parte de todos modos? Ah, claro, _Pierre_ había insistido. A pesar de que tendría más sentido ya que el nombre de Sebastián era Smythe. Sebastian suspro y vio que Pierre iba a cantar la siguiente parte girando un poco hacia Nick y Jeff.

_¿Te atraigo?  
¿Te repelo con mi sonrisa mareada?  
¿Soy demasiado sucio?  
¿Soy demasiado coqueto?  
¿Me gusta lo que te gusta?_

Jeff apretó alrededor de la mano de Nick un poco. Nick se inclinó un poco hacia él como un movimiento tranquilidad, pero su corazón se aceleró un poco y su estómago dio vueltas en contra de su voluntad. Él mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo no querer demostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

Por el momento no estaban bailando, Pierre estaba haciendo algunos gestos mientras cantaba, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sebastian contenía un suspiro mientras cantaba la siguiente parte.

_Podría ser sano  
Podría ser repugnante  
Sí, soy un poco tímido  
¿Por qué no te gusto?  
¿Por qué no te gusto sin que tenga que intentar?_

Mientras cantaba, Sebastian miró a Pierre. Esa canción se la cantaba a él, porque ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo amaba ?

Pierre continuó durante la siguiente parte.

_He tratado de ser como Grace Kelly  
pero su aspecto era demasiado triste  
Así que traté un poco de Freddie  
de identidad loco!_

Pierre y Sebastián salieron como lado a lado antes de empezar a bailar, en la forma en que habían practicado y unieron sus voces para cantar juntos.

Jeff no le gustó mucho la canción, sólo porque no le gustaba el hecho de que el otro le cantaba a su novio . Trató de ignorar ese detalle, porque a lo largo de todo, la canción era realmente buena.

Nick estaba evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Pierre, miedo de lo él pudiera hacerle sentir .

_Podría ser marrón  
Podría ser azul  
Podría ser cielo violeta  
Podría ser cualquier cosa  
Podría ser púrpura  
Podría ser cualquier cosa que quieras  
tengo que ser verde  
tengo que ser alto  
tengo que ser mas  
¿Por qué no te gusto?  
¿Por qué no como yo?  
¿Por qué no te vas por la puerta!_

Sebastian se trasladó a la parte delantera para cantar la siguiente parte solo, pero giro un poco hacia atrás mirando a Pierre, que estaba tan concentrado en Nick que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

Esto no pasó desapercibido a Jeff, sin embargo, levantó la ceja un poco. También lo hizo Sebastian en realidad, acaso le dio una mirada " deferente" , talvez solo no sea la gran cosa.

Pero no. No era sólo una mirada, esa mirada era mucho más que simplemente eso, parecen que a Sebastian le gusta Pierre, y, tal vez de esa manera podía finalmente separar al francés de su novio para siempre.

_¿Cómo puedo ayudarte  
¿Cómo puedo evitarlo  
¿Cómo puedo cambiar lo que usted piensa?  
Hola mi bebé  
Hola mi bebé  
Pones mi vida al borde  
¿Por qué no te gusto  
¿Por qué no te gusto  
¿Por qué no te gustas a ti mismo ¿  
Debo inclinarme ?  
¿Debo aparentar ser mayor para estar puesto en su estante?_

Sebastian dio un paso atrás otra vez dando a Pierre el espacio para dar un paso adelante para cantar la siguiente parte.

_Intento ser como Grace Kelly  
pero su aspecto era demasiado triste  
Así que traté un poco de Freddie  
tiene una identdad loca !_

Pierre y Sebastian se unieron para cantar otra vez, a estas alturas estaba bastante claro quien estaba cantando a quién. Pierre a Nick y Sebastian a Pierre.

_Podría ser marrón  
Podría ser azul  
Podría ser cielo violeta  
Podría ser cualquier cosa  
Podría ser púrpura  
Podría ser cualquier cosa que quieras  
tengo que ser verde  
tengo ser alto  
tengo que ser mas  
¿Por qué no te gusto?  
¿Por qué no como yo?  
¿Por qué no te vas por la puerta!_

Bailaron lo mismo que habían bailado en la coro anterior. Jeff se sentía un poco mal por Sebastián y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no saltar de su asiento para golpear a Pierre directamente a la cara por hacerle eso a Sebastian y por otro lado - por cantarle algo inapropiado a su novio.

Nick por otro lado se sentía enfermo por la culpa, se sentía culpable porque en realidad estaba disfrutando la mirada que Pierre le daba , y durante unos segundos en realidad había sentido el impulso de levantarse, y besar a Pierre y sacarlo de allí.

_Di lo que quieras para satisfacerse  
Pero se que quieres lo que todo el mundo desea tener...  
¿Quieres ..._

La canción llegó rápidamente a su fin ya que Pierre y Sebastián no habían practicado más.

"¿Y?" Pierre preguntó mirando con los ojos esperanzados a Nick.

Jeff ni siquiera pudo aguantar más, estaba cansado de Pierre y que estaba cansado de explotar , estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo como un viejo disco rayado.

Nick parpadeó y miró a Jeff y sientio rápidamente, incluso peor, ya lo encontró conteniendo su ira por sí mismo. "No creo que deberíamos cantar esa canción." Murmuró mirando hacia Pierre y lamentando cuando sintió su corazón saltar de golpe.

"Yo tampoco." Jeff dijo fríamente.

"Oh ... Bueno," dijo Pierre.

Sebastian estaba en la parte de atrás fingiendo estar apagando el sistema de sonido y poniendo todo en su lugar, se sintió triste y un poco enojado, estaba cansado de ser invisible para Pierre.

"¿Ustedes tienen más ideas?" Nick murmuró aún evitando el rostro de Pierre.

"Otras canciones de Mika," se encogió de hombros Pierre.

El ambiente en la sala no era la mejor, pero tenían que elegir una canción. Terminaron eligiendo una de Lollipop.

"Nick, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Pierre preguntó casualmente mientras se levantaban.

Sebastian parecía estar echando humo sabía lo que Pierre estaba a punto de hacer. "Te veré en el dormitorio." Dijo entre dientes y se fue.

Jeff apretó la mano de Nick, Pierre se dio cuenta por lo que decidió agregar "Es algo personal, sólo necesito un consejo."

Nick no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, pero luego miró a Jeff y asintió con la cabeza un poco. "Te veré en la sala," murmuró apretando la mano de Jeff para tranquilizarlo .

Jeff se mordió el labio, pero se alejo con una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo si él explotara otra vez Nick se apartaría de él y él no quería eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?" Nick le preguntó sin mirar a los ojos a Pierre.

"Necesitaba hablar porque siento que no estoy siendo completamente sincero contigo," dijo Pierre con calma, sólo con la esperanza de que esto vaya como lo había planeado .

"¿Q-qué?" Nick dijo tartamudeando.

Pierre cogió las manos de Nick. "Todavía me gustas Mucho." Dijo tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Nick.

Los ojos de Nick se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño natural, y miró fijamente a Pierre para ver si estaba mintiendo. "No lo hagas. No se puede." Nick negó con la cabeza apartando las manos de Pierre y dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Yo lo hare ". Pierre dijo acercándose a Nick y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Nick.

Nick quería alejarse de ese contacto, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para hacerlo. "Estoy con Jeff. El me encanta." Nick dijo negándose a mirar a la cara de Pierre.

"Sé que te gusto demasiado, incluso si es sólo un poco. Ya lo sé." Pierre dijo en voz baja acercándose a Nick.

"No sabes nada de mí. Las cosas no son como antes, ahora es diferente." Nick dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Eso es lo que dices a ti mismo porque no lo dejas salir lo que sientes por mí?" Pierre dijo moviéndose más y más cerca hacia Nick.

Nick miró a Pierre. "Amo a Jeff." Él se repitió a sí mismo.

Pierre aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso más cerca de Nick para besarlo justo en los labios.

Nick se congeló en estado de shock, sientio un burbujeo en el estómago, y casi comenzó a besarlo antes de empujar Pierre . "¡Alto! Tengo novio!" Nick exclamó.

"Déjalo entonces!" Pierre dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

"yo yo -... No sé si quiero eso!" Nick lo soltó y se quito los brazos de Pierre de encima antes de alejarse de él rápidamente.

"Nick, por favor!" Pierre intentó gritar, pero Nick ya se había ido.

Pierre resopló mientras entraba en la habitación.

Sebastian levantó la vista del libro, una versión francesa de _Os Lusíadas_ - un libro de poesía portuguesa. "¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó con frialdad, pero el enfado le había dado le daba una idea al respecto.

"Nos dimos un beso, pero él se escapó después." Murmuró.

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula. "Le diste un beso." No era una pregunta. Era más como una acusación.

"Por supuesto que sí! Yo te había dicho que lo haría!" Pierre dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la tiro a la cama.

Sebastian cerró su libro ya no quería leer sobre el gran amor de la autora, cuando los suyos le dolía tanto.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, Nick va a dejar a ese teñido y él va a estar conmigo. Pronto." Pierre sonrió. "En tan sólo unos días Nick va a ser todo mío, no puedo esperar."

"¡Basta!" Sebastian dijo molesto con tono firme.

"¿Qué?" Pierre preguntó confundido.

"No puedo soportarlo más!" Sebastian se rompió.

"Soportar qué?"

"Dejarte ir tras él cuando me tienes a mi !" Sebastián dijo que levantándose de la cama.

"Seb-¿Qué quieres decir?" Pierre preguntó en voz baja mirando al americano con confusión.

"Te amo Pierre! Te amado desde que te conoci en París, y nunca me viste como algo más que un amigo o un compañero de mierda, y yo estoy cansado de eso!" Sebastian dijo.

"¿Qué? Pero-Nunca me dijiste esto. ¿Por qué?" Pierre murmuró.

"Porque cuando traté de sacar el tema todo lo que dijiste era lo lindo que era no estar pegado con alguien !"

Pierre se sorprendido con eso, nunca había pensado que Sebastian sientiera eso por él de esa manera, pero al parecer si lo sentía , si hubiera sabido eso antes las cosas serían tan diferentes, él nunca hubiera pedido a Sebastian que fingiera ser su novio . !

Se sentía un poco culpable por poner Sebastian en todo eso, le debe haber dolido fingir ser su novio, pero también escuchar hablar de Nick todo el tiempo.

"¿Y lo más molesto es que no puedo no amarte ! Porque no puedo!" Sebastian dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire. "No puedo me gusta tu forma de ser, con ese acento francés y tus costumbres europeas y sexy -Es tan molesto porque ni siquiera me mirarías dos veces !" Sebastian estalló. Pierre se quedó mirando a Sebastian sin saber qué decir. "Di algo", dijo empezando a sentirse mal por confesarle todo a Pierre ya que él lo estaba mirando fijamente con la boca un poco abierta.

Pierre abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró porque todavía no sabía qué decir. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, Sebastian arqueó la ceja, pero no se movió.

Cuando Pierre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó el rostro de Sebastian en sus manos y lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de inclinarse para darle un beso.

No era nada parecido a la forma en que se habían besado, este beso era suave, dulce y hasta suave.

Nick tuvo que esperar antes de que él entrar en la habitación, se sentía muy mal, no sólo por el hecho de Pierre lo había besado, sino que también por el hecho de que lo había disfrutado .

"¿Qué es lo que quería ?" Jeff preguntó tratando de parecer casual, pero para Nick sonaba todo menos casual. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó al ver la cara de Nick.

"T-Tenemos que hablar." Nick masculló mirando hacia abajo a sus pies.

"¿Qué pasó?" Jeff dijo con más preocupado, levantándose de la cama donde había estaba sentado , y acercándose a Nick tomándolo de su rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. "¿Acaso Pierre te hizo algo ?" Jeff dijo .

"No es su culpa." Nick murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jeff sintió que su corazón le dolio un poco al ver a Nick que parecía realmente herido. Su impulso fue besarlo suavemente en los labios, pero tan él se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Nick parecía apagado, él no respondió al beso, -"Nick? ¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sin querer pensar en eso.

"Es Pierre. El -me besó." Nick murmuró sintiéndose más culpable .

"El qué?" Jeff se quedó sin aliento.

"Hay más. A mi me – me gusto porque yo ... creo que me gusta."

Jeff sintió que su corazón estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho se estremeció alejándose de Nick. No podía creer que Nick estaba haciéndole esto a él. "¿Qué?" dijo con la voz entrecortada."¿Cómo-cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" Jeff preguntó apoyándose contra la pared, mientras sentía sus rodillas estaban a punto de fallarles . Después de todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades, las sospechas... eran ciertas .

"Jeff, por favor yo no tengo la culpa , yo aún te amo!" Nick dijo acercándose a Jeff para abrazarlo.

"¡No! ¡No me toques!" Jeff se alejo de Nick con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "Tu no tienes el derecho!" Dijo. "Deberías habérmelo dicho cuando hablamos sobre esto una y otra vez, tú no deberías haberme dicho que me amabas cuando en realidad te gustaba _él_ ! "

"Pero yo te amo!" Nick dijo llorando desesperadamente.

"No no lo haces , no debes hacer esto!" Jeff negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su cama para sentarse enterrando sus manos. Con sus manos

" Yo todavía lo hago!" Nick dijo de rodillas delante de Jeff. "Estoy tan confundido ahora! Por favor, perdóname!" Nick pidió. "Fue un error y ni siquiera le debolvi el beso! Por favor, perdóname", le suplico de nuevo.

"Así que vas a seguir jugando conmigo como lo estuviste haciendo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo?! ¿No piensas parar nunca?" Jeff le preguntó dañoñado , Nick fue quien lo daño y ahora estaba haciendo esto.

"Por supuesto que sí! Jeff, significas mucho para mí que nunca te haría eso a ti !" Nick dijo tomando la mano de Jeff.

"Ya lo hiciste!" Jeff sacó la mano de Nick. "¿A quién eliges?" Jeff le preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué?" Nick le dijo un poco confundido.

"Yo o él? Pero te advierto que Nick si me eliges , tienes que estar seguro de que me quieres ! No puedes jugar también con _èl _! "

Nick miró a Jeff sin saber qué decir, abrió la boca, pero luego volvió a cerrarla haciendo Jeff se sientiera peor.

Jeff se levantó y se dirigió a su armario para coger algo de ropa. "Voy a resolver esto." Él dijo con frialdad-. "Yo no soy un juguete para que puedas jugar con migo " Jeff dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Nick de nuevo. "No me hables de nuevo si todavía no sabes la respuesta." Él dijo, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nick se estremeció al oír la puerta y luego se quedó mirándola . Se sentía tan triste, ¿por qué Pierre arruino todo? Lo que más daño era el echo de saber que le había hecho mas daño a Jeff.

Cuando Nick se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. No podía pensar con claridad en este momento se subió a la cama de Jeff y abrazó su almohada mientras lloraba.

Nick ni siquiera sabía lo que debia pensar, estaba tan confundido con todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Pierre, que aún amaba a Jeff tanto, pero ese beso se había sentido tan bien.

Sólo cuando el llanto disminuyó un poco de Nick fue capaz de pensar más bien, aún así, era muy duro y no sabía qué hacer, había muchas voces gritando en su cabeza y él realmente no podía separar lo que estaba gritando más fuerte.

Nick se quedó sin saber qué hacer durante la noche, frustrado , tiro de su pelo y se maldijo por ser así. Sólo quería arreglar esto, quería saber con quién estaría feliz y quien seria feliz con él.

Acabó por dormirse llorando.

La luz de la ventana despertó a Nick, él sentía la cabeza le estallaba durante unos minutos antes de tener sus ideas mas claras. Todavía no podía decidirse sin embargo, cada voz gritaba más fuerte en su mente. Aquel que dice que debe quedarse con Pierre otros con Jeff, pero no podía decidir lo _que_ quería.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Nick se sentó lentamente y se levantó para ir a su mesa de noche para tomar una moneda. Él la miró durante unos segundos. Él le dio la vuelta entre los dedos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y tirarla hacia arriba con el pulgar por lo que la tiro de vuelta en el aire una y otra vez. "cara Pierre, cruz Jeff." Murmuró para sí mismo.

Nick iba a dejar caer a su lado, pero en el último segundo lo tomo y se dejó caer al suelo y se inclino para ver lo que salio .

Él la miró por un segundo antes de que su expresión se redujo un poco. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco decepcionado con el resultado, que quería al otro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en el rostro. Sabía quien lo haría feliz para el resto de su vida después de todo.

_**Okk espero que les haya gustado me tomo tiempo terminarla chicos **____** Ya llego el final los quiero **____** .. Ahora el Epilogo **___


	27. Epilogo

**No soy dueña de Glee) / Daré mi tonto discurso al final disfruten esta hermosura / **

Nick se despertó con un pequeño suspiro, se sentó lentamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación grande. No había sido la primera vez que soñaba con sus tiempos de secundaria. Nick sonrió ante el sueño y se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había despertado con el sonido de un bebé llorando.

"¿Puedes ir?" Su marido murmuró con su rostro ligeramente enterrado en la almohada.

"Claro", murmuró y le besó la mejilla antes de levantarse y caminar tranquilamente a la habitación del bebé.

Nick dio un paso dentro de la habitación y se acercó a la cuna, la niña de pelo oscuro seguía llorando, así que Nick la tomó en brazos y la meció suavemente en sus brazos. "No, no, bebe no llores," dijo con dulzura.

Los pequeños ojos se abrieron y Agnes se vio a sí misma siendo sacudida en los brazos de su papá y dejó de llorar para mirar a Nick con sus grandes ojos llorosos marrones y una expresión enfurruñada en su rostro.

Nick le sonrió suavemente antes de caminar hacia el sillón para sentarse, aun meciendo a Agnes "¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo? Soñando ", dijo en el mismo tono suave que antes.

Era adorable cómo Agnes parecía siempre estar tan tranquila cuando Nick le hablaba, como si su voz le hiciera sentir que todo está bien. "Y sabes quién estaba en mi sueño? Papá!" La sonrisa de Nick se hizo más amplia.

La niña estaba mucho más tranquila, aunque ella se mantenía despierta.

"Estábamos en Dalton con el tío Blaine, Thad, David e incluso Wes estaba allí!" Nick dijo algo de entusiasmo a través de su voz.

Porque incluso Blaine se había trasladado a Nueva York con Kurt como Thad y su nueva novia, Wes se había trasladado a Londres para vivir con Charlie y David se fue a Los Ángeles, así que Nick podría estar con Blaine y Thad fácilmente (trabajaron todos juntos después de todo) pero apenas veía a Wes y David (aunque su amistad se mantuvo fuerte gracias a las video llamadas de Skype ).

"Pero, por supuesto, en aquel entonces yo no sabía que tendría una hija hermosa como tú!" Nick dijo tocándole la nariz haciéndola reír.

Agnes atrapado el dedo de Nick y lo miró con atención durante unos segundos antes de meterlo en la boca mordiéndolo y mirando inocentemente hacia Nick. Nick se rio suavemente y la niña parpadeó inocentemente.

Nick sonrió y tiró de su camisa un poco más arriba mostrando la panista pálida antes de soplar con aire contra su suave piel haciendo que Agnes soltara un chillido y una risa.

"Ella no va a volver a dormir si continúas con eso " Una voz soñolienta vino de la puerta. Nick alzó la vista y una sonrisa de disculpa crecía en su rostro.

"Ops?"

El moreno rodeo los ojos y se dirigió hacia ellos. "Entonces, ¿quién tiene que calmarla soy yo!"

Nick hizo una mueca de sorpresa dramática. "¿Estoy oyendo bien, Agnes?" Dijo dirigiéndose a su hija, que estaba riendo por las caras de Nick. "Es papá celoso porque te estás divirtiendo sin él?"

"Oh, cállate!" El moreno tomó a la niña de los brazos de Nick y se sentó en el regazo de Nick, con las piernas colgando sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y la espalda apoyada en el otro brazo.

Nick le dio un rápido abrazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro antes de llevar una mano a su cabello.

"Me gusta tu pelo como esta", dijo Nick en voz baja.

"No" respondió el otro con Agnes meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos para que ella pudiera volverse a dormir.

"Te ves sexy." Nick sonrió.

"Fue sólo por Broadway." Un suspiro.

"Fue agradable que nos dieron en el mismo musical." El moreno asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. "Pero ... Echo de menos tu pelo rubio también." Nick hizo un mohín.

"Tras el show de mañana voy a ser capaz de dejar que crezca el rubio otra vez," Jeff sonrió ampliamente y besó a Nick.

Nick sonrió contra los labios de Jeff. Él era feliz ahora, tenía el hombre de sus sueños - una hija hermosa y saludable, su trabajo de ensueño y grandes amigos.

"¿Respondió tu padre?" Jeff le preguntó después de un rato.

"No, y no lo hará. Él nunca superará el hecho de que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y que voy a tener éxito." Nick suspiró.

"¿Crees que tu madre podría-"

"Jeff", Nick interrumpió suavemente. "Mi madre podía decir lo que sea, el no va a venir a ver a Agnes, es una cuestión de orgullo..."

Jeff suspiró. "Yo sólo quería que ella, no sé, por lo menos conociera a su abuelo." Murmuró.

"Pero ella tiene uno. Y créanme que tu papá es un mejor abuelo que mi padre podrá ser. Y ella tiene un montón de gente que la ama. Estoy realmente preocupado que podría llegarle hacerle mal tanto amor," Nick rodó sus ojos y Jeff se rio en voz baja.

"Ella tiene más tíos y tías que nosotros de hermanos!" Jeff se rio.

Y así, era cierto. Como Nick dijo que cuando él estaba hablando con Agnes, _tío_ Blaine, _tío_ Kurt, _tío_ Thad, _tío_ David, _tío_ Wes, _tía_ Charlie, y nunca olvidar los peores - también conocidos como los que despojaron a su pequeña hija - tío Tony , _tío_ Pierre y _tío _Sebastián.

"Es curioso cómo tu y Pierre resultaron ser los mejores amigos." Nick dijo después de un rato con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de Agnes se habían quedado dormida acurrucada en los brazos de Jeff con una sonrisa.

"Tan pronto que no se meta con mi hombre, yo no tengo problemas con él." Jeff se encogió de hombros. "Él resultó ser un tipo muy agradable,"

Nick se rio entre dientes. "Tu hombre..." Él dijo en voz baja después de unos segundos sonriendo y mirando a Jeff con amor.

"Mi hombre", Jeff repitió antes de besar a Nick profundamente. "Pero si se piensa en ello", dijo Jeff tomando una respiración profunda. "La verdadera sorpresa es que el este ya casado!"

"Ya sé lo nunca pensé que Pierre y Sebastián en realidad sentaran cabeza y se casaran!" Nick se burló.

"Son lindos, aunque... Y todavía son tan sexys como de adolescentes." Jeff dijo, y los dos se rieron. "Y a continuación tenemos a Kurt y Blaine, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, el mes que viene. Es extraño que no se casaron antes que Pierre y Seb", dijo Nick.

"Creo que han estado demasiado centrados en su trabajo..." Dijo Jeff.

"No es mucho, sin embargo, ¿no te acuerdas de la llamada accidental? "

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme acordar?" Hay cosas que un hombre no tiene que escuchar en su vida! "Jeff hizo una mueca.

"Ser de esos amigos que tienen relaciones sexuales..." Dijo Nick. "Y hemos tenido la desgracia de tener que escuchar a todos los que conocemos teniendo relaciones sexuales." Añadió.

Jeff se estremeció burlonamente y luego miró hacia abajo, mirando a su hija dormida. "Ella es tan hermosa... Y es nuestra!" Jeff dijo con un suspiro de felicidad.

"Ella es... Vamos a tener que mantener un ojo en los niños y las niñas, si alguien quiere salir con nuestra hija tendrá que hablar con nosotros primero. Y sólo para asustarlos Tony tiene que estar allí ahora que está en el ejército y todo... Y Pierre y Sebastián también! " Nick dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, sólo el pensamiento de su hija en una cita con alguien lo ponía nervioso.

Jeff se rio entre dientes. "¿Por qué no invitamos al ejército también?" Él bromeó.

"Sí, bueno me gusta la idea!" Nick exclamó.

Jeff se rio y se levantó para poner Agnes de nuevo en su cuna. "¿Quieres que nadie se le acerque?"

"No, pero yo no quiero que la lastimen!" Nick dijo y Jeff se sentó de nuevo en su regazo.

"Nick, sufrir es parte del camino... Ella va a salir lastimada y _estaremos _ allí para ella con tarrinas de helado y buenas películas ... " Jeff dijo acurrucándose más cerca de Nick.

Nick suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jeff de nuevo, acercándolo más.

"Te amo," murmuró Jeff y bostezó.

"Yo también te amo," Nick sonrió y besó suavemente a Jeff.

Jeff ya se estaba quedando dormido en el regazo de Nick, así que con cuidado Nick, lo levantó y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, poniendo a Jeff con cuidado en la cama. Él puso a su lado y el moreno se movió y se aferró a Nick rápidamente. Nick sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura.

"¿Te acuerdas de nuestra peor pelea? Alguna vez te he dicho que no me arrepiento ni un poco lo que elegí? Porque yo... Eres todo para mí, y sólo puedo ser feliz contigo, _No me arrepiento de nada _" Nick murmuró sabiendo que Jeff todavía estaba medio despierto.

Jeff hizo un ruido con sueño y sonrió tirando Nick aún más cerca.

_Yo tampoco –surruro Jeff_

Nick sonrió y lo beso en el pelo para conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Él era uno de los hombres más felices del mundo.

_**Listo **____** llore Gracias chicos por seguirme con esta historia **___

_**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, sé que en varios capítulos no se entendía bien las cosas es porque no entendía lo que decía.**_

_**Otra cosa para mi opinión me hubiese gustado que Wess y Thad estuvieran juntos no lose pero para mí son una pareja y vivirán en mi corazón por siempre aunque ellos nunca lo sepan ;)**_

_**Otra cosa la hija de Nick y Jeff para mí y en mi loca cabeza se llama LILI Y es lesbiana y sale con la hija de Kurt y Blaine FERGIE que es " bisexual " según ella jaja no me pregunten porque pero en mi mente haci son las cosas y voy a hacer un fanfict de ellas **___

_**Gracias a Todos los que leyeron **____** Fue un placer hacerlos reír **___

_**By : Brenda Herrera **___

_**Día : 18 /09 /2013 , Hora : 03:50 am **___


	28. RIKER LYNCH Y CURT MEGA SHIP NIFF ?

_Hola chicos bueno quiero dejarles varios links de NIFF __ , mejor dicho Curt Mega y Riker Lynch tienen que verlos son tan hermosos , nose ustedes pero serán gays en la vida real ¿? .. Dejemen Reviews jajaj bueno que los difruten _

_Fan a Curt – Tu shippeas Niff _

_Momento de Silencio _

_Dominic – Que es Niff ?_

_Curt se rie y Dominic entiende _

_Oh eres tu Nick y Jeff _

_/ creo que dice esto después /_

_La chica de atraz – Yo shippeo mucho _

_Dominic – Yo shippeo_

_Yo shippeo am ..Quick / Quenn y Nick , no no Queen es de Puck ajjaa / _

_Curt - Ohh Sii Yo shippeo _

_Link : _ watch?v=Al9q0QIBz8U

Otros videos miren aww

watch?v=rTMjhXcXcXU

watch?v=JXbTYM1ynL0

omg : watch?v=xazTbfPtNcA

watch?v=rgfJb6aCwTg

hot : watch?v=_yw3HuhPRjU

watch?v=72R5-k91Xic

watch?v=QC7dgNbVS0Q

watch?v=XuY6r0xFhgA

watch?v=6nWtj82Y-YQ

watch?v=4DhZdM7ASvA

aw watch?v=4HU8Wm6L3fg#t=38

Yo no creo que sean gays pero NIFF SI =) besos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado la historia .


End file.
